Avaleen auf großer Fahrt
by Arisagushike
Summary: Was wäre wenn du dich von jetzt auf gleich in deinem Lieblingsanime wiederfindest?Was wäre wenn keiner den Weg zurück weiß und du dem größten Abenteuer deines Leben entgegen segelst?Würdest du dich entscheiden zurück zu gehen?Aus ihrer Welt gerissen findet sich Avaleen auf der Grand Line wieder und findet dort Freundschaft,Abenteuer und rine oder Piraten welche Seite wird s
1. Definitiv tot UND verrückt!

VERRÜCKT UND TOT !

**Irgendwo auf der Grand Line **

"Ja genau das muss es sein. Ich bin gestorben und das hier ist mein...Himmel oder Hölle ?...wie zum Teufel soll ich das raus finden?"

BOOMMM! Die nächste Kanonenkugel schlägt neben meinem Fuß ein. Nachdem ich die letzten17 Minuten damit verbracht habe NICHT zu sterben...oder nochmal...oder ...ach verdammt das ist doch jetzt auch gerade mal scheißegal. Tatsache ist das ich in einem verfluchten Mittelalter Käfig sitze und diese Vollpfosten dann auch noch auf die Idee kamen mich wie einen gut verschnürten Sack da sitzen zu lassen,als ob ich tatsächlich irgendwie in der Lage wäre hier raus zu kommen. Nach dem ich erfolglos versucht habe mich aus diesem Albtraum zu befreien, liege ich mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden und den Händen auf dem Rücken darüber nachdenkend wie zum Teufel ich in diese Scheiße geraten konnte. Während ich so den Kakerlaken bei ihrem nackten Kampf ums überleben hinterherschaue und ihnen in Gedanken noch ein 'Adieu liebe Freunde' hinterher rufe kracht die nächste Kanonenkugel neben meinem Kopf ein und schleudert mich an die Wand.

"Verdammte Scheiße jetzt reichts doch mal!" schnauze ich die Kanonenkugel an die nun in aller Bequemlichkeit in meinem vier Käfigwänden auf und ab rollt aber scheinbar nicht der Meinung ist mir zu Antworten. Mein ganzer Körper tut weh und irgendwo an meinem Hinterkopf merke ich wie mir etwas auf den Rücken tropft

'Ich will gar nicht erst wissen was das ist!'. Draußen höre ich das sausen der Kanonenkugeln und ich frage mich wie lange das wohl noch so weitergehen soll als die Wand links von mir von einem Feuerball weggesprengt wird.

"Super jetzt wirds wenigstens mal was wärmer hier!"

Mein Sarkasmus ist echt für den Arsch. Auf den Knien vorwärts rutschend versuche ich an mein gerade neu erworbenes 'Fenster' ran zu rücken um heraus zu finden was da draußen abgeht.

"IHR HABT DOCH DEN ARSCH OFFEN!"

Vor mir erhebt sich ein unglaublicher Anblick der Schönheit dieser Welt und mir wird klar wie klein...ach was am Arsch!...nicht genug das ich auf einen endlosen Ozean schaue, schaukelt da seelenruhig als ob es die absoluteste Selbstverständlichkeit wäre...DIE MOBY DICK! Es ist ja nicht genug das ich gefesselt in einem Marineschiff sitze , was an sich schon vollkommen unmöglich ist,...nö...keine 200 Meter von mir entfernt seelenruhig auf dem Wasser schaukelnd das Schiff von Whitebeard!

'Ok,ok alle ist gut...du bist verrückt...verrückt und tot!' Die Beine angezogen, wippend versuche ich mir einzureden das ich jeden Moment aus diesem Albtraum wieder aufwache. Wie bin ich nur in diesen Scheiß geraten? Die nächsten Kanonenkugeln zerfetzen die Außenwand NEBEN meiner ach so schönen Zelle. Natürlich... war ja klar...ich hätten in diesem ganzen Mist ja nicht mal Glück haben können das ich irgendwie eine Chance habe hier raus zu kommen um mich in Sicherheit bringen zu können. Ich hatte nun genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder aus meinem unfreiwillig erhaltenen Fenster etwa 50 Meter mit gefesselten Händen aufs Wasser klatschen und vermutlich all meine Gliedmaßen zu verlieren oder einfach abzuwarten bis der Kahn so zerlöchert ist das er unter geht und ich dann drauf gehe. Ich überschlug im Kopf mit welcher Wahrscheinlichkeit ich diese Hölle überstehen würde. Ich komme auf 2 Prozent! Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und hoffe das ich vielleicht so wieder aufwache... Pustekuchen...außer das jetzt meine Unterlippe blutet und verflucht weh tut habe ich gar nichts erreicht.

„Komm schon jetzt streng doch verdammt nochmal deinen Kopf an! Es muss doch ne möglichkeit geben hier raus zu kommen!" Auf der Suche nach einer Idee wandert mein Blick an dem immer noch teilweise brennenden 'Fenster' entlang. Natürlich... meine Fresse wie beschränkt bin ich eigentlich?! ...dazu hatte mein Gehirn in diesem moment wohl keine Antwort parat. Wie eine Raupe...eine ziemliche hilfose ...bewege ich mich auf dem Bauch liegend vorwärts und schaffe es mich mit dem Kopf an der übrig gebliebenen Wand abstützen und mich irgendwie wieder auf die Beine zu hieven.

„So jetzt schön vorsichtig sein..au verflucht!" natürlich schaffe ich es nicht gleich auf Anhieb meinen wunderschönen neuen 'Schmuck' an dem noch brennenden Holzscheiten anzusengen. Nach gefühlten 36 Fehlversuchen merke ich wie dieses beschissene Seil nachgibt und ich mit aus dem 'Fängen der Ungerechtigkeit' befreien kann. Meine Hände tun Scheiße weh und sehen aus als ob ich gerade mal in nen Ofen gefasst hätte um zu sehen ob er schon heiß ist. Ich schiebe den Schmerz in meinem Kopf beiseite. 'Schön gemacht und nun ? ...glaubst du wirklich du kommst hier raus?' Nochmal schaue ich aus dem Fenster um abzuschätzen ob ich nicht doch lieber die Freiflug Methode wählen soll als RUMMS! Ein ruck geht durch das Schiff, oder zumindest das was davon übrig geblieben ist, und die nächste Kanonensalve löst eine Explosion im unter mir liegenden Teil des Schiffes aus. Und als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte fängt dieser bechissene Kahn auch noch an sich bedrohlich zur Seite zu senken. Was mir gerade noch wie 'Alice im Wunderland' vorkam, total verrückt aber irgendwie sicher (abgesehen von der Kopf ab! Geschichte) entwickelte sich gerade zu 'Titanic Teil 2' Untertitel...das Ding kippt zur Seite! Der Boden erreicht den 45 Grad Winkel und ich rutsche elegant in Richtung 'Fenster'...ach was nen Scheiß...ich rudere wild mit dem Arm herum und hoffe so IRGENDETWAS zu erwischen um dem Tod im freien Fall zu entkommen. Tja das Leben hasst mich...an dem immer noch brennenden Loch in der Wand angekommen halt ich mich, wohlgemerkt an den immer noch BRENNENDEN, Holzplanken fest was meinem Gehirn wohl so gar nicht gefällt und ich meine Hand aus reflex zurück reiße.

„SO EINE SCHEIIIIIIIßßßßßEEEEE!" schreie ich meiner Gefängniszelle hinterher als ich mit dem Arsch voraus Richtung Wasseroberfläche falle. Noch immer wild mit den Arm rudernd gelingt es mir meinen Körper im freien Fall in eine einigermaßen gerade Position zu bringen damit ich mir bei dem Aufprall nicht gleich das Rückrad breche. Noch 10 Meter...ich hole so tief Luft wie ich kann...scheiß Raucherlunge...noch 5...ich schließe die Augen und hoffe das der Aufprall mir einen 'Kick' versetzt und mich aus dieser scheiß 'Inception' rausholt. KLATSCH! Mit voller Wucht krache ich auf die Wasseroberfläche. Durch den Druck haue ich mir die Knie an den Unterkiefer. 'So das wars jetzt!' ist der letzte Gedanke als ich mein Bewusstsein verliere, meine Muskeln aufhören zu arbeiten und ich schlapp wie ein nasses Handtuch im Ozean versinke.

'Luft,LUFT! ICH BRAUCHE LUFT!JETZT!' ich öffne die Augen und sehe die Sonne über mir durch die Wasserdecke.

'Das wären jetzt mal starke Unterwasserfotos... vergiss es! Ich muss nach oben, nach oben ich brauche Luft!' Wie von allein bewegen sich meine Arme und Beine um dem erlösenden Sauerstoff entgegen zu schwimmen. Meine Lungen brennen und ich male mir aus wie ich, kurz davor die Wasseroberfläche zu erreichen, meine Hand wie in Zeitlupe nach oben greift.

'Jetzt leg doch mal nen Zahn zu!' meldet sich meine Lunge. Geschafft! Ich glaubs nicht?! Prustend und hustend ringe ich nach Luft.

'Ich glaubs nicht ich habs geschblubububububub...' Von einer Welle erwischt, sehe ich die Hand vor Augen nicht. Nicht aufgeben komm schon...nach oben los! Wo verdammt nochmal ist gerade oben? Ich strampel in irgendeine Richtung in der Hoffnung das ich das oben ... mit einer Hand an einer Planke festhaltend schaffe ich es an die Oberfläche. Nachdem ich mir das Seewasser aus der Nase gepult habe mache ich meiner Wut erstmal Luft.

„ Verfluchter blödscheißmistdreck mir REICHTS JETZT ENDGÜLTIG!" schreie ich die nächste Welle an die versucht mich von meiner kleinen 'Rettungsinsel' zu schmeißen. Ich ziehe mich an dem Holzteil hoch was früher wohl mal eine Tür gewesen sein soll

'So ein mieses Klischeè!Fehlt ja nur noch das Leonardo di Hackfresse gleich auftaucht'

Naja Pech gehabt genauso wenig wie Leonardo auftaucht habe ich eine Trillerpfeife um mich im letzten Moment retten zu lassen. Nachdem ich wieder vernünftig atmen kann und auch meine Augen endlich aufhören zu tränen verschaffe ich mir erstmal einen Überblick.

'Okay...links...kaputtes Schiff...rechts...ganzes Schiff...unten...Wasser...oben..Himmel!' Gut soweit scheint alles richtig zu sein. Und nun? Komm schon Gehirn jetzt schlag doch mal was vernünftiges vor nachdem du mich schon bei der Freiflug Aktion im Stich gelassen hast. Keine Antwort! Na super! Ich lege mich auf den Rücken und während ich versuche mein Gehirn wieder in Gang zu kriegen merke ich wie unglaublich müde ich bin. Alles was ich die letzten Tage erlebt habe und mein ungewöhnliche Ausbruch verlangen jetzt ihren Tribut. Mein Körper fühlt sich so unglaublich schwer an und bevor ich mich auch nur einen Zentimeter weiter bewegen kann...schlafe ich ein.

'Ich rieche...frisch gewaschens Bettzeug...ich bin zurück!?' ich öffne die Augen und halte mir die Hand vor Augen damit ich bei diesem hellen Licht überhaupt irgendwas erkennen kann. Meine Augen gewöhnen sich nach einigem Blinzeln daran ich sehe...Spritzen?Thermometer? Weiße Vorhänge und einen Arztkittel? Ich bin im Krankenhaus! Puh...also hat sich mein Gehirn das alles doch nur eingebildet. Ich setze mich auf als ein brennender Schmerz durch meine Hand geht. Verflucht was?...ich schaue auf meine Hände die komplett eingebunden sind. Stimmt der Unfall...was ist da eigentlich genau passiert?

„ Wir wissen nicht einmal wer dieses Mädchen ist!"

„RUHE! Hier wird niemand so einfach über Bord geworfen"

Stimmt, bei dem Unfall muss so einiges durch die Gegend geflogen sein bestimmt versuchen Sie jetzt herauszufinden wer ich bin...moment mal...ÜBER BORD GEWORFEN?

Verflucht das kann doch nicht wahr sein...ich bin hier...also dort...also...irgendwie wo anders. Ich lasse mich zurück ins Bett fallen. Das glaube ich einfach nicht,das kann nicht wahr sein. Ich schließe die Augen. Zurück! Ich will zurück! Verdammt nochmal was geht hier eigentlich ab? Doch scheinbar hat der Große Meister einfach mal beschlossen mich zu ignorieren da absolut gar nichts passiert. Puh, ich atme schwer aus und versuche mich daran zu erinnern was passiert ist bevor ich in dieser Welt aufgewacht bin als die Tür aufgeht und eine Frau im Schwesterkostüm hereinspaziert. Ich will gerade 'Hallo' sagen als sie endlich merkt das ich wach bin.

„ Du bist aufgewacht! Ein Glück! Wir wussten nicht ob wir dich überhaupt wieder aufgepäppelt bekommen."

„Ja ich...könnte ich..."  
„Ich verständige sofort den Doktor!" RUMS da war die Tür auch schon wieder zu bevor ich über haupt irgendwas sagen konnte. Ich ziehe mir die Decke über den Kopf.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" und lasse einen Schrei los. „DAS GIBT ES EINFACH NICHT!"

Ich ziehe mir die Decke wieder vom Kopf und setze mich auf den Bettrand. Also ich gerade aufstehen will sehe ich die anderen Verbände die man mir angelegt hat. Mein rechtes Bein,mein Brustkorb, mein linker Oberarm und beide Hände. Ich seh aus wie ne halbe Mumie! Soviel hab ich doch gar nicht abbekommen.

„ Deinem Gesichtsaudruck nach hast du keine Ahnung was passiert ist!"

Ich schrecke zusammen als ich merke das ein Mann im Türrahmen steht.

„VERFLUCHT! Sie können mich doch nicht so erschrecken!" fauche ich ihn an.

„Ganz ruhig junges Fräulein sonst reißen die Nähte wieder auf! Mein Name ist Chewie ich bin der Doktor auf der Moby Dick. Und darf man fragen wie dein Name ist?" Chewie?Ernsthaft? Ich versuche mein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Wenn der mir jetzt noch erzählt das Han Solo um die Ecke wartet würde ich ihm das unter den derzeitigen Umständen sogar abkaufen.

„Scheinbar macht dich ja gerade irgendwas glücklich"

„Ähm...ja...ich meine nein ich meine...mein,mein Name ist Avaleen...aber meine Freunde und Familie sagen nur Ava" ich schlucke und versuche krampfhaft mir den Doc nicht als pelziges Ungetüm vorzustellen.

„Nun Avaleen.."

„Sagen sie ruhig Ava" der Doc zieht seine übergroßen Augenbrauen hoch. Er ist kleiner als ich und hat starke Anätze von grauem Haar was ihn aber nicht außeroredntlich zu stören scheint. Moment gibt es sowas wie ne Tönung hier überhaupt?

„Gut also...Ava...kannst du dich erinnern was passiert ist?Warum warst du auf dem Schiff der Marine? Deinen Verletzungen nach warst du gefesselt danach schließe ich das du nicht zur Besatzung gehört hast."

„Ich...ich war eine...Gefangene schätze ich?" ich spiele mit meinen Finger. Ich kann denen ja wohl kaum sagen hey ich komme aus einer anderen Welt, die Marine hat mich aufgegriffen weil ich eine klitzekleine Auseinandersetzung mit ein paar Leuten hatte und mich prompt auf dieses Schiff verfrachtet.

„Du schätzt? Meine liebe das solltest du dir aber nochmal genau überlegen bevor der Captän dich sehen will. Du hast für einen ganz schönen Aufruhr gesorgt, einige waren sogar der Meinung dich einfach sterben zu lassen."Was?Mich da draußen auf dem Meer ohne irgendwelche Hilfe einfach rumpaddeln lassen oder was? Was ist denn das für ein Sauhaufen ein hilfloses Mädchen einfach im Stich zu lassen? Moment mal Capitän? Ich bin auf der Moby Dick?

„Sie...ssie meinen doch nicht etwas Whitebeard?" platzt es aus mir heraus wohl lauter als ich eigentlich geplant hatte,da der Doc zusamm zuckt.

„Du kennst den Käptn also?"

„Nun...nunja...wer kennt denn nicht Whitebeard?" Ich versuche meine zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu kriegen...das kann doch NICHT WAHR SEIN! Dieser Kerl frisst mich doch zum Frühstück und wen der raus kriegt das ich von gaaaaanz woanders her kommt macht der mich nen Kopf kürzer, zerstückelt die Überreste und legt sie seinem Haustintenfisch zum Mittag vor.

„Gut ich schätze alles andere überlasse ich dem Käptn. Mich geht es sowieso nichts an und mich interessiert es auch gar nicht. Hauptsache ist das du wieder auf die Beine kommst."

„DOC,DOC,DOC,DOC! Doc kommen Sie schnell die zwei habens schon wieder geschafft!"

RUMS! Die tür fliegt auf und ein hechelnder etwas dicklicher Pirat steht schweißgebadet im Türrahmen.

„Doc sie habens schon wieder gemacht! Die beiden Vollidioten kriegen den Hals wohl nie voll!"

„Pass lieber auf was du sagst so solltest du über deine Kommandanten definitiv nicht reden!" sagt der Doc mit strengem Blick während er sich seinen Kittel schnappt und sich zum gehen wendet.

„Öhm, ja natürlich, ich meine klar, nein ,sollte ich nicht Doc!" der kleine, dicke hatte immernoch mit Atemnot zu kämpfen.

„Also...Ava..." ich schaue den Doc erwartungsvoll an „Ich kümmere mich schnell um diesen kleinen Zwischenfall und danach werde ich Whitebeard bescheid geben das du aufgewacht bist. So hast du nochmal Zeit über alles nachzudenken." Ich nicke ihm zu.

„Gut!Danke!"

„Nicht dafür, danke mir wenn du von deinem Gespräch mit dem Käptn zurück bist" Scheiße ich bin geliefert, das wars, auf Wiedersehen schöne, verrückte Welt! „Keine Sorge er wird dir schon nicht tun"

Der Doc zwinkert mir zu und verschwindet aus der Tür. Nichts tun? Hallo geht's noch? Hat der eigentlich ne Ahnung wie groß der Kerl ist? Der zerquetscht mich mit seinem kleinen Zeh. Während ich mir weiter herrliche Methoden überlege wie Whitebeard mich loswird...der hat doch bestimmt auch so nen Haifischbecken...BOOM! Ich schrecke zusammen, verflucht was ist das für ne Scheiße? Schritte vor der tür veraten mir das irgendwas passiert ist. Bitte sag mir nicht das das schon wieder die Marine ist? Im moment habe ich ECHT die Schnauze voll. Die Tür wird aufgerissen und eine ganze Meute von Piraten tragen irgendwas...nein irgendwen...herein...ein keifendes, schreiendes etwas mit schwarzen Wuschelhaaren und auf dem Rücken...NEIN,NEIN,NEIN ICH BIN DEFINITIV IN EINER ANDEREN WELT! Wen die Piratenmeute gerade um sich schlagend hereinbrachten war kein geringerer als

PORTGAS D. ACE !


	2. Kopfnüsse für alle!

**Soooo, nachdem ich nochmal dran gefeilt habe, gefällt mir das Kapitel schon besser.**

**Und ich hoffe euch natürlich auch!**

**Würde mich über die ein oder andere Review freuen :)**

**Irgendwo auf der Grand Line – Moby Dick – Krankenstation**

„ Lasst mich sofort runter! Das wars, den mach ich kalt!"

Ich krieg die Tür nicht zu! Fire Fist Ace ! Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst!Ich starre auf die Piratenmeute die den, stink sauren,um sich schlagenden Ace festhält. Er wehrt sich immer noch heftig mit Händen und Füßen als...Feuer aus seinen Armen kommt!? Ach du Scheiße! Bei meinem Versuch mich unter dem Bett in Sicherheit zu bringen bleibe ich an der Bettdecke hängen und mein Gesicht macht Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.'Verfluchter Mist!' ich halte mir die Nase und rolle mich unters Bett in der Hoffnung das ich dort nicht zu einem kleinen Rußmännchen verkohle, als das gesamte Zimmer auch schon in Flammen steht.

'Lieber Gott, ich bin ja jetzt echt nicht das vorzeige Objekt an Nettigkeit und so, aber echt jetzt mal willst du wirklich das ich SO drauf gehe?' Während ich noch Verhandlungen über meinen Abgang mit dem Großen Boss führe, wird auch den Piraten klar das es hier gleich echt 'Brandheiß' wird und versuchen sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

„ So jetzt REICHTS ABER!" ist das...der DOC!? Ich kann kaum atmen...was ist denn los? Nach Luft ringend sehe ich wie die Flammen kleiner werden und...verschwinden? Wie geht das denn ? Komm schon Ava atme verdammt nochmal atme! Meine Lungen gehorchen mir und ich atme tief durch. Den Rest des Marionettentheaters scheint dieser kurze Ausfall lebenswichtiger Elemente nicht gestört zu haben und auch die letzten verbliebenen machen sich auf die angekokelte Krankenstation zu verlassen.

„Hey Doc...das wär doch echt nicht nötig gewesen!" grinsend schiebt sich der Feuerteufel seinen Hut zurecht.

„Ace..." ich weiß nicht der Doc wirkt irgendwie angespannt...

„...DU HAST JA WOHL NICHT MEHR ALLE BEISAMMEN!" Wow! Das hätte ich dem kleinen Hobbit gar nicht zugetraut. Während der Doc Ace zur Schnecke macht und irgendwas von '..Unverantwortlichkeit, kein Respekt, Kopflos' und blablabla von sich gibt, überlege ich mir wie ich mich an den beiden Turteltauben vorbei aus dem Staub machen kann. Also jetzt ganz leise unter dem Bett vorkommen...

„Und wo ist eigentlich die kleine die wir aus dem Meer gefischt haben?...wenn ihr irgendwas passiert ist mach ich dich fertig!" Moment mal...Ohohh! Ein Hand greift meinem Fuß, zieht mich unter dem Bett hervor und ich klatsche mit dem Hinterkopf am Bettpfosten an.

„Was ist denn los ihr geht's doch gut!" grinst Ace, während er mich ,am Fußgelenk packend, dem Doc entgegenstreckt.

„ SAG MAL TICKST DU EIGENTLICH NOCH GANZ SAUBER?! LASS MICH SOFORT RUNTER!" schreie ich den Brandstifter an. Ace grinst mich an und...lässt los!

„ HAST DU NICHT MEHR ALLE LATTEN AM ZAUN? WAS SOLL DER SCHEIß?!" nach der zweiten Begegnung...mein Gesicht und Boden... reicht's mir endgültig und ich mach mich bereit dem Idioten eine zu verpassen.

„ Ganz ruhig liebes, denk an deine Gesundheit" meldet sich der Doc und hält mich von meiner Sprungattacke auf Ace auf.

„Gesundheit?GESUNDHEIT?...der Funkenspucker hat mich volle Kanne auf den Boden klatschen lassen!" ich halte mir noch immer meine Nase die nach dem zweiten Aufprall auch die Schnauze voll hat.

„Was ist denn mit der los?" meldet sich Ace mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen

„Komm schon Fischchen ich hab doch nichts gemacht..."

„Nichts gemacht?! sag mal geht's noch?" mein nächster Angriffsversuch auf Ace endet damit das der Doc mich mit, für seine Größe heftiger Kraft, auf das Bett drückt. Hat der gerade Fischchen gesagt?

„Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich? Ich hau dir die Rübe blau du pyromanischer Cowboy verschnitt!" Verdammt! Der kleine Hobbit hat echt jeden Menge Kraft. Hier scheint wohl psychologische Kriegsführung angesagt...ich grinse in mich hinein...

„Ist ja gut sie haben gewonnen...!" murmle ich, mit einem unterwürfigen Unterton und der Doc lässt mich los. Hehe funktioniert doch immer wieder! So jetzt abwarten,abwarten...der Doc dreht sich um und...BÄMM.

„So du blöder Idiot jetzt sind wir quitt!" ich erwische den Feuerheini mit geballter Faust am Hinterkopf. Zufrieden grinsend das ich mich zumindest einen Teil meiner Rache bekommen habe setze ich mich.

Ungläubig starren der Doc...und Ace der mittlerweile zu kapiert haben scheint was passiert ist mich an. Jetzt bloß nicht schwach werden...ich grinse weiter und feile mir einen Fluchtplan zurecht bevor die nächste flambier Aktion losgeht als...die beiden anfangen zu lachen!?

„Hey Doc wo haben sie die denn her?"

„Was zum...warum zum HENKER lacht ihr jetzt?" Dem Hobbit stehen schon Tränen in den Augen, während Ace sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden rollt. Ich kann gar nicht mehr böse sein und lache einfach mit. In was für einem Sauhaufen bin ich hier bloß gelandet?

„Pass bloß auf das war erst der Anfang. Wo die herkam gibt's noch mehr!" drohe ich Ace ,immer noch lachend, mit der Faust. Der hat sich wieder aufgerappelt und kommt jetzt auf mich zu. Was hat der vor? Fluchtplan...ich brauche einen Ausweeeg! Nur ein paar Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht hält er inne und mir schießt das Blut in den Kopf.

„Du bist mächtig in Ordnung Fischchen!" grinst er mich unter seinem Orangen Cowboyhut hat er gesagt...meine Faust ballt sich und...BÄMM! Wieder getroffen jawohl! Zwei zu null für Ava!

„Nennst du mich noch mal so hagelts davon noch mehr Freundchen!" Mein 'Terminator' Angriff kam so überraschend das Ace nun auf dem Boden sitzt.

„Jetzt hör aber mal auf, mein Schädel brummt schon...außerdem weiß ich nicht einmal wie du heißt!"

„Ava verdammt nochmal klar!" Mein Kopf glüht und ich will dem Heini am liebsten gleich noch zwanzig Kopfnüsse verpassen.

„Okay, okay...Ava!" ich stocke..." du bist wirklich schwer in Ordnung!" hört der Typ eigentlich nie auf zu grinsen?Hm,ich nicke nur.

„So nachdem wir das auch geklärt haben, lass mich mal deine Nase ansehen!" Während der Doc sich meine Nase ansieht die ein Glück nicht gebrochen ist, sehe ich wie sich Ace versucht aus dem Staub zu machen.

„Ehhh...Doc?" bring ich so gut raus wie ich kann nachdem mir jetzt zwei Taschentücher in der Nase stecken.

„HIERGEBLIEBEN!" Ace bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen. Ha, so nachdem Motto wenn ich mich nicht bewege sieht mich keiner oder was?

„Du glaubst ja wohl nicht das du dich jetzt einfach verdrücken kannst. Du siehst zu das du mir hier beim aufräumen hilfst!"Hihi wenigstens kommt der Kerl nicht einfach so davon. Ich grinse Ace zu als der ...komplett ohne ein Wort anfängt aufzuräumen...was ist denn jetzt los? Ich habe mir vorgestellt das ich innerhalb von drei Sekunden nur noch seinen Hinterkopf im Türrahmen sehe. Aber nein, der Pyromane räumt, ohne auch nur einen mucks von sich zu geben auf...

Während ich noch denke das ich jetzt wirklich alles gesehen habe steht der nächste Charakter meiner neuen verrückten Welt in der Tür. Kommandant der „Blumenschwert" Vista!

„Hey Doc ich hab den Aufruhr gehört kann ich irgendwie...ACE!" Vista wendet sich an den Doc.

„...wie es scheint ist hier bereits alles unter Kontrolle. Entschuldigen sie die Störung!" Vista das glaube ich ja nicht...der Typ erinnert mich jedes mal an einen vom Planet der Affen. Ein großer muskulöser Mann mit gezwirbeltem Schnurrbart, der aus irgendeinem Grund ständig sein Hemd offen trägt und man seine ENORME Brustbehaarung sehen kann. Mein nächster Lacher ist wohl etwas lauter denn nun mustern mich alle drei Männer gespannt.

„Was ist? Ich hab grade nur daran gedacht was wäre wenn ich einen Fischkopf hätte" Puh, gerade noch aus der Schlinge gezogen, das wär ne peinliche Erklärung geworden. Ace fängt an zu prusten vor Lachen, der Doc schmunzelt und Vista sieht mich an als ob ich ihm gerade nen Waxing für seine Brust vorgeschlagen hätte. Wieder schießt mir das Blut in den Kopf und ich merke wie ich hochrot anlaufe.

„Wie dem auch sei Doktor, ich wollte lediglich in Erfahrung bringen ob es Ihnen gut geht und ich Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise behilflich sein kann." Wow, wenn der sich mal nicht geschnöselt ausdrückt...

„ Danke Kommandant Vista, aber wie sie sehen habe ich hier alles unter Kontrolle." Der Kopf des Doc zuckt in Richtung Brandstifter.

„Allerdings gibt es da schon etwas um was ich sie bitten würde, könnten sie wohl unseren Gast zu Whitebeard bringen?" Ohhhh verdammt...da war ja noch was!

„Natürlich mit größtem Vergnügen Doktor, es ist mir immer wieder eine Freude..."

„Ich mach das schon!" Ace schnappt mich am Arm zieht mich raus auf den Flur und weg von der Krankenstation.

„Hey Bürschchen so haben wir nicht gewettet!"

„Ich komm später wieder Doc!Versprochen!" ruft Ace über seine Schulter und schleift mich weiter durch die Moby Dick.

„Hey warte...warte...jetzt mach doch mal langsam!" Verdammt hab ich ne miese Kondition!

„Na schon aus der Puste Fisch...Ava!" Ich funkel Ace böse an und halte ihm meine Faust unter die Nase.

„Pass blooooooß auf!" ich grinse und verpasse ihm eine auf die Schulter.

„Ey wofür war das denn?"

„Für das beinahe...das nächste mal wird's dein Auge!" ich lache und Ace stimmt mit ein. In einem endlich gemütlichen Tempo setzen wir unseren Weg fort.

„Sag mal...was ist eigentlich passiert?Ich weiß noch das mir schwarz vor Augen geworden ist, aber ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung wie ich hier gelandet bin"

„Ah verstehe...naja wir waren dabei die Überreste des Marineschiffs nach was brauchbarem zu durchsuchen als Marco dich gefunden hat. Hast für ne ganze Menge Unruhe gesorgt. Einige waren der Meinung du gehörst zur Marine und wollten dich ersaufen lassen"

„Blöder Sauhafen!" murmle ich vor mich hin. Die hätten mich echt krepieren lassen.

„Haha wir sind halt Piraten! Aber warum warst du eigentlich auf dem Schiff?" Ich überlege kurz und versuche mich zu erinnern.

„Najaaaaa...eigentlich war es ganz harmlos...einer von der Marine meinte mir an den Arsch packen zu müssen, da habe ich ausgeholt und ihm die Nase neu gerichtet!" Ace schaut mich mit großen Augen während ich mich zurück erinnre und anfange zu lachen.

„ Mir wurde erst klar das das Arschloch ein Vizekapitän war als ich mit nem dicken Schädel auf dem Marineschiff im Kerker wieder zu mir kam!"

„Das hast du nicht echt gebracht?!Du bist ja echt der Knaller!" Lachend gehen wir weiter und erreichen das Deck der Mobby Dick.

„Wow das ist ja der Hammer!" ich komme aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus. Nicht nur das man auf dem Deck locker drei Fußballfelder nebeneinander platzieren kann...ist der Blick einfach der Wahnsinn.

Ich laufe zur Reling und lehne mich darüber.

„Hey nur weil einige dich nicht mitnehmen wollten heißt das nicht das du jetzt gleich wieder schwimmen gehen sollst!"

„Ach halt die Klappe und guck dir das doch mal an!"

„Mhm?Was denn? Ist das Meer na und?"

Genau! das Meer! Während die Sonne warm auf meiner Haut scheint, sehe ich vor mir einen scheinbar endlosen Ozean in dem schönsten blau das ich je gesehen habe. Die Seeluft weht mir um die Nase und ich atme tief ein. So zufrieden habe ich mich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt...endlose blaue Freiheit.

Ja hier könnte ich schon glücklich werden...zumal der Plan in meiner Welt ein ganz ähnlicher war...MEINE WELT! Ich schaue Ace an und mir wird klar...ich gehöre nicht hierher.

„Nanu was ist los?"

„Ach...nichts,nichts..." winke ich ab „Nun komm schon ich will endlich den großen bösen Wolf kennenlernen!"

Ich folge Ace auf der anderen Seite des Decks wieder hinein in die Moby Dick... zur Begegnung mit Whitebeard!


	3. Lockere Zungen reden viel!

**Ich war ein wenig im Schreibwahn. Hoffe doch das neue Kapitel gefällt euch und ihr habt soviel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben.**

**Grüße aus der GROßEN WELT ;)**

**Irgendwo auf der Grand Line – Moby Dick**

"So 'verehrteste' das sind wir auch schon...Viel Glück!" Ace deutet auf die Tür vor uns,grinst und ... verschwindet!?

„ EY! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach allein lassen!"

„Keine Sorge, wird schon schief gehen!" winkt er mir hinterher während er in den Gängen der Moby Dick verschwindet. Diese verfluchte Sprühfunzel! Dem verpasse ich eine wenn der mir noch mal vor die Nase kommt. Okay...tief durchatmen jetzt! Sei nett und reiß dich zusammen. Ich lege mein Feiertags grinsen auf was ich mache wenn mir mein Vater mal wieder Socken geschenkt hat und es für die Überidee hält. Nur durch ein Bullauge scheint etwas Licht in die Kajüte. Da hat wohl jemand die letzte Gasrechnung nicht bezahlt.

„Hallooooo?" Verdammt ich seh überhaupt nix!

„Du bist also die kleine die für so einen Aufstand unter meinen Jungs gesorgt hat?" die tiefe rauchige Stimme macht mir Gänsehaut. Verfluchter... der ist ja noch VIEL größer als ich dachte! Mein Herz rutscht mir in die Hose und meine Gesichtsfarbe gleich mit. Da sitzt tatsächlich DER Whitebeard!

„Also, wie heißt du kleine?" Ich schlucke und finde meine Stimme wieder.

„Av...Avaleen Mister Whitebeard Sir! Aber alle nennen mich Ava!" Ich verneige mich vor dem 'Schrecken der Meere'..was ist bloß los mit mir? Meine Knie zittern und sind weich wie Butter.

„Aha, aha...Du bist mir vielleicht eine!" Der ganze Boden zittert, als der Riese den Kopf in den Nacken wirft und lacht. Ich finde meinen Mut wieder und hebe den Kopf.

„Keinen Grund Angst vor mir zu haben! Ich werde dich schon nicht fressen" Whitebeard greift sich ein kleines Fass,gießt etwas davon in eine Schale und hält sie mir unter die Nase.

„Na komm, trink schon, dann entspannst du dich etwas" er grinst über das gesamte Gesicht

„Mhm...danke!" murmel ich und Whitebeard gießt den restlichen Inhalt in etwas das mich stark an einen Wäschebottich erinnert.

„SO und jetzt trinken wir! WILLKOMMEN AUF DER MOBY DICK!" Puh...ich dachte schon der macht mich jeden Moment einen Kopf kürzer. Ich nehme einen Schluck...Das starke selbst gebrannte Gesöff brennt mir zwar beinah alle Geschmacksnerven weg doch es wärmt mich auf. Mit dem zweiten Schluck leere ich die Schale komplett.

„Nachschub bittöööö!" Ich halte Whitebeard die leere Schale entgegen und grinse. Der Alkohol lockert meine Zunge!

„ Ha du gefällst mir kleines!" er schenkt uns beiden nach.

„So und jetzt erzähl mal, wie bist du auf einem Marineschiff gelandet? Doc Chewie hat mir erzählt das du wohl gefesselt gewesen sein musst" Chewie...ich lach mich schlapp der armen Kerl ist doch wirklich fürs Leben bestraft, wer hat ihn bloß so genannt?!Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen um nicht gleich loszubrüllen vor setze ich mich, lege meinen Kopf zur Seite, verschränke die Arme

„Mhm..." und überlege mir meine nächsten Worte ganz genau.

„Also ich war unterwegs auf Sorora Island. Ich war auf der Suche nach...Informationen über etwas...als ich in eine kleine 'Auseinandersetzung' mit der Marine geraten bin"

„Soso und weiter?" ich strecke Whitebeard meine wieder leere Schale entgegen.

„Mein Mund ist so trocken ..." Das Zeug schmeckt gar nicht mal so übel. Whitebeard lacht und gießt nach.

„Also ich bin durch die Gegen gelaufen, habe mich umgesehen und versucht herauszufinden wo ich...Informationen herbekomme. Dann habe ich riesen Kohldampf gekriegt und bin in die nächste Bar. Mein Pech war das ich nen richtig miesen Schuppen erwischt habe und zu futtern gabs da auch nix. Also bin ich wieder raus und genau in einen Trupp der Marine gerannt." Ich verziehe das Gesicht an den Gedanken was dann passiert ist.

„Diese... Außenbordschrubber... waren der Meinung mich anzumachen...also habe ich ausgeholt und einem dieser Vollpfosten seine Nase neu gerichtet als er der Meinung war mir an den Arsch zu grabschen" meine Schale bleibt nur kurz leer und die dritte kippe ich einem Schluck runter.

„Auf einmal hör ich nur noch wie einer 'Vizekäptn' schreit...ich nehme also die Beine in Hand und sehe zu das ich mich aus dem Staub mache. Weit bin ich allerdings nicht gekommen da diese Zwergpinscher in der gesamten Stadt verteilt waren, ich hab eine übergebraten bekommen und bin erst auf dem 'Kreuzfahrtschiff' zu mir gekommen. Naja und das wars alles in allem auch schon."

„Du gefällst mir Mädchen, dich mit der Marine anzulegen!" lacht Whitebeard und die vierte Runde Rachenputzer verschwindet.

„Diese... Typen habens nicht anders verdient!" ...Oh man, das hab ich ja total vergessen.

„Entschuldigung ich habe mich noch gar nicht bedankt das ihr mich aus dem Meer gefischt habt." Wieder mal lauf ich an wie ein Pavianarsch...verdammt da hätte ich doch zuerst dran denken sollen.

„Wenn wir jedes mal solche wie dich aus dem Meer fischen soll's mir Recht sein!" 'Pop's' ist wirklich nett, das hätte ich gar nicht erwartet.

„ Moment mal...Was soll den das heißen SOLCHE WIE ICH?!"

„Haha ganz ruhig!" Ich ziehe einen Schmollmund 'Pühhh so ne Frechheit echt mal!' nochmal wird aufgefüllt und in meinem Kopf fängt es an sich zu drehen.

„Wonach hast du eigentlich auf Sorora gesucht?" ich schlucke...war ja klar das er das fragt. Jetzt nichts anmerken lassen.

„Ich...habe gehört das es eine...unbekannte Insel geben soll, die sehr schwer zu erreichen ist und die ganz … anders sein soll als die 'normalen' Inseln. Ich bin auf der Suche danach, doch auf Sorora wusste niemand etwas davon" Klingt das glaubwürdig? Bitte,bitte nimm mir diese Story ab. Ich wage nicht Whitebeard in die Augen zu sehen damit er mich nicht bei meiner Lüge erwischt. Wobei, eigentlich stimmt es vom Grundsatz ja schon.

„Ich verstehe...eine seltene Insel...hört sich interessant an, erzähl mir mehr davon!" Oh VERDAMMT! Komm schon Gehirn jetzt leg dich mal ins Zeug. Ich ziehe mir die kreativste Story aus den Fingern die mir mit an gesoffenem Kopf einfällt.

„Naja soweit ich weiß soll diese Insel eben ganz anders sein...man sagt das es wie das 'Tor in eine andere Welt' ist. Diese Insel ist riesig und besteht aus mehreren...Teilen auf denen es verschiedene Klimazonen gibt." Während ich weiter erzähle und irgendwie versuche zu umschreiben wie meine Welt ist, darauf hoffe das Whitebeard mir die Geschichte abnimmt, wird mir ganz anders.

„Ich will um jeden Preis diese Insel erreichen" den letzten Satz flüstere ich nur noch. Will ich wirklich zurück?Will ich hier bleiben? KANN ICH ÜBERHAUPT zurück? VERDAMMT was mach ich bloß?

„Na das ist mal eine Geschichte!" ich gucke ihn mit großen Augen an. Ein Glück er hat es mir abgekauft!

„Nun...Ava...Sorora Island liegt schon einige Meilen hinter uns, wir sind auf dem offenen Meer! Was willst du also tun?" Oh man! Ich hau mir die Hand vor den Kopf. Da hab ich überhaupt nicht daran gedacht. 'Pops' schaut mich mit fragenden Augen an.

„Wenn ihr...wenn sie...misch sur nächsten Hinsel mitnehmen könnten wär das echt voll wunnerbar" Was besseres fällt mir im Moment nicht ein und erst mal brauch ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Hat sich das Zimmer die ganze Zeit schon gedreht? Und warum schaukelt das auf einmal so krass?Pops fängt an zu lachen.

„Bist wohl doch nicht ganz so trinkfest!" Um mich dreht sich alles und meine Zunge ist schwer wie Blei.

„Gar nöscht! Isch bin sotal klar!"

„ Also gut kleine Ava!" 'Pops' beugt sich vor und schaut mir mit festem Blick in die Augen

„Dann ist es beschlossen! Du BLEIBST und sobald wir die nächste Stadt erreichen, sollen dich deine kleinen Füße auf deinem Weg weiter führen!" wieder bebt der Boden bei seinem Lachen.

„So und jetzt erzähl mir mehr von dieser Insel" Mit großen Augen wie ein kleines Kind erzähle ich ihm von der 'geheimnisvollen' Insel und achte genau darauf was ich sage. Das hätte ich mir niemals vorgestellt! Ich sitze in seiner Kajüte, trinke mit ihm einen Gehirnzellenradierer und erzähle dem 'Schrecken der Meere' von meiner Welt.

(Ace)

Oh man warum hat Marco das kleine Armageddon bloß aus dem Meer gefischt? Aber eins muss man dem Fischchen lassen, für Ihre Größe hat die hat ganz schön Kraft, mein Kopf brummt immer noch. Ach egal mit nem bisschen Futter zwischen den Zähnen geht's mir gleich besser! Ich mache mich über mein Spätmittagessen her.

„Mann hab ich nen Kohldampf!" erzähl ich meinem Teller und schiebe mir gleich zwei Steaks in den Mund. Boah ist das Leeecker!

„Hey Fresssack!"

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht! Hey Marco!"

„Was?! Wer hat von mir gesprochen?" ich lache.

„Keine Schorge..bevor jemand von dir sprischt lässt Akainu sich ne Glatze raschieren" grinse ich Marco mit vollem Mund an.

„WIE KANN MAN NUR SO VERFRESSEN SEIN!?Arghhhh" Das erstaunliche ist, wird Marco rot erinnert er mich jedes mal an ein Stachelschwein mit Ausschlag.

„Ist ja auch egal jetzt! Vater will dich sehen!"

„Mhm? Wiescho dasch denn?"Steak drei und vier passen neben einer ganzen Kartoffel auch noch in meinen Mund.

„Kannst du mal aufhören zu fressen wie ein SCHWEIN!?" Marco verliert langsam die Fassung

„Was weiß ich warum er dich sehen will! Jetzt beweg deinen Arsch!"

„Ischt ja...mhm" ich schlucke erstmal "...ist ja ok...ich geh ja schon!" Verdammt das schöne essen! Auf dem Weg nach draußen schnappe ich mir noch ne Fleischkeule die mit zwei Bissen auch schon verschwindet. Was will Pops bloß von mir? Wegen vorhin kanns wohl kaum sein, so ne kleine Keilerei an Deck stört ihn nicht sonderlich. Haha wir sind halt Piraten. Je näher ich Vaters Zimmer komme umso lauter wird es. Wer feiert denn hier? Und warum bin ich nicht dabei? Aus 'Pop's' Kajüte kommt schallendes Gelächter. Was ist denn da los? Als ich die Tür öffne trau ich meinen Augen nicht. Das 'Fischchen' scheint eine Art...Akrobatiknummer aufzuführen?!

„Soll ich wieder gehen...?!" frage ich und Pops lächelt mir zu.

„Ace mein Junge, komm rein,komm rein! Unser Gast zeigt mir einen Tanz aus ihrer Heimat sie nennen ihn 'Hippe Hop'!"

„Ne, ne, ne dasch heischt 'Hi..ip, Hop'" Ihr wird gerade klar das ich rein gekommen bin.

„Eysch!.wasch?..nö, waade...Äsche!...Esche? Ne...Äääse!"

Wow! Die kleine hatte wohl einen bis sieben Drinks zu viel. Pops lacht während 'Fischchen' mich Freude strahlend, mit rotem Kopf und nicht mehr ganz so sicher auf den Beinen angrinst.

„Geht's ihr auch wirklich gut?" frage ich und deute mit dem Kopf auf Ava die sich wieder hingesetzt hat und abwesend durch die Gegend guckt.

„Haha die kleine hat mehr getrunken als sie verträgt. Sie hat mir erzählt das ihr euch schon kennengelernt habt." Er mustert mich mit strengem Blick.

„Öhm...ja so in etwa...könnte das gewesen sein!" Pops lacht wieder

„Gut! Dann ist es beschlossen solange das Mädchen bei uns bleibt wirst du auf sie aufpassen!" Was? ICH soll Babysitter für das Armageddon spielen?

„Aber Pops wäre es nicht besser...ich mein Haruka ist eine Frau...sie könnte doch viel besser.."

„ACE! „ ich vergesse manchmal wie streng Vater werden kann. Ich seufze.

„Okay,okay! Hab schon verstanden!" Ich schnappe mir das jetzt 'blaue Fischchen' und werfe sie mir über die Schulter.

„Waschn los?Isch die Pardy schon vorbei?" lallt sie mir ins Ohr.

„Für dich ist heute erstmal Schluss mit Feiern"

„Ohhh dasch aber scha...(RÜLPS) dschuligung! Dasch aber doof!" Bei dem Anblick fange ich zu lachen. Während sie total blau über meiner Schulter baumelt...fängt sie an zu singen?

„ Äsche ischt ein Feuerheini,nehmtsch ihm doch nich krum, der Feuerheini Äsche liegt denn ganschen Tag nur in der Gegen rum! Hihihi doch gud oder?" Ich muss einfach Lachen bei dem Anblick, die kleine ist fertig mit der Welt! In meiner Kajüte setze ich sie wieder ab.

„So jetzt hör mal zu ich werd jetzt mal klären wo du schlafen kannst okay? Du wartest solange hier und lass dich nicht wieder von der Marine schnappen solang ich weg bin. Alles klar?" Ava schaut mich mit glasigem Blick an.

„Aye,aye Schör!" Sie haut sich die flache Hand vor den Kopf, schlägt die Füße zusammen und knallt mit dem Kopf an die Wand als sie ihr Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten kann.

„AU! Wo kommd die Wand her?" ich pruste los vor Lachen.

„Du bist mir ja ne Nummer!" ich kann nicht mehr die kleine macht mich fertig.

„Dasch tut pfoll weh!" Sie zieht einen Schmollmund und ich fange noch mehr an zu lachen.

„Hör zu du bleibst genau hier okay? Ich bin gleich zurück!"

„Aye!" Immer noch schmollend lass ich sie allein in meiner Kajüte.

EINE STUNDE!Eine Stunde renn ich schon rum und jeder sagt mir nur das kein Platz ist, ich kann die kleine doch nicht ins Mannschaftsquartier stecken. Hoffentlich hat sich nichts dummes angestellt während ich weg war!

„Hey Ava...?!" Wo ist sie hin? Ich gucke mich in meiner Kajüte um. Oh nicht doch...die wird doch nicht... ich sehe nur dass das Bullauge offen steht! Die macht aber auch nur Ärger! Ich gucke aus dem Bullauge! Wenn die da raus gehüpft ist seh ich...ein überlauter Schnarcher! Aus meinem Bett? Und tatsächlich meine Decke fest umklammert, als ob sie jeden Moment weglaufen könnte, liegt dort tief und fest schlafend das kleine Fischchen!


	4. Blumenschwert' Vista

**Irgendwo auf der Grand Line – Moby Dick – Ace Kajüte**

"Oh man, mein Schädel!" Mein Kopf fühlt sich an als ob nen ganzer Zirkus drüber gelatscht wäre. Was zum Teufel hab ich bloß gestern Abend gemacht? Ich erinnere mich noch grob das Whitebeard zugestimmt hat mich bis zur nächsten Stadt mitzunehmen. Warte mal...wo zum Henker bin ich eigentlich? Ich setze mich auf und mein Kopf dreht sich. Boah ist mir schlecht! Gerade will ich auf stehen als ich unter meinen Fuß etwas...NASSES?HAARIGES?...spüre!

„Was ist das denn für ein SCH...ACE!" mit meinem Fuß in seinem Sabber und schwarzen Wuschelhaaren stehend wacht er auf.

„Häh?Wasn los?" murmelt er und kapiert das mein Fuß gerade Freundschaft mit seinem Gesicht schließt.

„Was soll der Scheiß?Nimm deine Schweißpropeller aus meinem Gesicht!"

„Nimm du doch dein Gesicht von meinen Füßen!Was zum Teufel hast du hier verloren?"

„Das ist MEIN ZIMMER du Primaballerina!"

„WAS? Verflucht hast du dich an mich ran gemacht oder was? Ich schwör dir ich reiß dir deine Zähne einzeln aus!"

„Wovon zum Teufel redest du eigentlich?" nuschelt Ace während er sich von seinem scheinbar zusammen gewürfelten Nachtlager ...ich atme erleichtert auf. Warte mal...Primaballerina?

„Und was soll der Ballerina Scheiß?"

„Wer hat denn gestern nen Ententanz hingelegt?" Ohhh...SCHEIßE! Ich HASSE solche 'Tage danach'. Und wieder einmal steigt mir Hitze in den Kopf.

„Erzähl nicht so nen Schwachsinn!" Jetzt bloß cool bleiben Ava, nicht nachgeben.

„Von mir aus,wie hast du das gleich genannt...Hippe Hop?" ich reiße die Augen auf. Och nö nicht die Hiphop Nummer...das letzte mal hab ich die abgezogen als ich blau bis unters Dach mit einer Freundin gefeiert habe und bin am nächsten morgen mit nem gebrochenen Fuß im Krankenhaus aufgewacht. Okay ich gebe mich geschlagen DAS kann er sich nicht ausgedacht haben. Thema wechseln! Genau!

„Warum bin ich eigentlich hier?"

„Na DAS frage ich mich auch! Pop's meinte solang du hier bist brauchst du einen Babysitter und rate mal wer das übernehmen darf?" mit mittlerweile wohl wieder mal 'Pavianarschfarbe' im Gesicht glotze ich Ace an.

„DU?Das ist doch nicht wahr,ich bin geliefert, ich werd drauf gehen!" Ja ich werd definitiv den Löffel abgeben wenn ich auch nur EINEN Tag mit dem Feuerspucker verbringen muss.

„Meinst du mir gefällt die Idee?Aber wenn Vater das so beschlossen hat ist es nun mal Gesetz also" Ace atmet tief durch und streckt mir dann seine Hand hin „Frieden?" Er lächelt und zum ersten mal wird mir klar das er jetzt gar nicht so schlecht aussieht. AVA! Reiß dich am Riemen! KEIN Verhältnis mit Arbeitskollegen und aufgrund der derzeitigen Lage gilt das auch hier. Außerdem...der Kerl existiert doch sowieso nur in einem verrückten Koma -traum. Genau! Klar das muss es sein ich liege im Koma, jemand hat den Fernseher mit One Piece laufen lassen und mein Gehirn spinnt sich gerade was zusammen.

„Also?" Ace streckt mir noch immer erwartungsvoll die Hand entgegen.

„Fein...Waffenstillstand...fürs erste!"

„Damit kann ich leben!" grinst er mir zu und mit einem Handschlag besiegeln wir unser abkommen.

„Oh man hab ich nen Kohldampf, seit meiner kleinen Kreuzfahrt hab ich nix mehr zu futtern gekriegt!" Prompt meldet sich lautstark mein Magen.

„Haha na dann mal los, das Frühstück gibt's in ner halben Stunde!" Ace räumt sein provisorisches Feldbett zusammen und mir wird klar das er wegen mir wohl auf dem Boden geschlafen hat.

„Öhm...und...danke das ich deinem Bett schlafen durfte" nuschle ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Wie war das?" erstaunt sieht er mich an.

„Jetzt bilde dir bloß nichts drauf ein klar! Bäh, ich stink wie ein ganzer Fischkutter, kann ich mich hier irgendwo waschen?" Mit einem Kopfnicken deutet er in die hintere Ecke des Raums zu einer kleinen Tür.

„Aber beeil dich klar! Ich hab keine Lust wegen dir das Frühstück zu verpassen"

„Frau braucht nun mal solange wie Frau eben braucht!" und strecke ihm die Zunge raus.

„Wenn FRAU nicht bald mal in die Gänge kommt schläft sie heut Nacht auf dem Deck!" erwidert er. Im Bad werfe ich einen Blick in den Spiegel und unterdrücke einen Schrei! Ach du heiliger Regenwurm wie seh ich denn aus? Mein Pferdeschwanz irgendwo an meiner linken Schläfe hängend mit Augenringen bis Kalkutta wird mir klar das ich rein gar nichts mehr habe aus den Sachen die ich am Körper trage. Als die Marine mich festgenommen hat haben die mir alles abgenommen. Ich stecke den Kopf aus dem Bad.

„Öhm Mister Kommandant? Gibts irgendwas zum anziehen was du mir leihen kannst?" er wirft mir ein grünes T-Shirt zu.

„Hier das kannst du behalten!"Naja immerhin etwas denke ich mir. Nachdem ich geduscht habe sehe ich zumindest etwas ansehnlicher aus aber da mehr als ein Shirt wohl momentan nicht drin ist mache ich mich daran meine Jeans mit der Hand zu waschen. Schöner Mist! Ich betrachte mich im Spiegel. Das Shirt ist mal locker fünf Nummern zu groß und zum Friseur wollte ich eigentlich auch. 'Verfluchter Mistdreck so kann ich doch nicht rumlaufen!' ich krieg die Krise als...mir Ace Rasiermesser ins Auge fä ich?Ach was schlimmer als jetzt kann ja nicht werden. 24 Minuten und 20 Zentimeter Haare später betrachte ich mein Werk im Spiegel. Hach! an mir ist wirklich ein Haarkünstler verloren gegangen. Der Kurzhaarschnitt steht mir richtig gut nur beim Shirt hab ich etwas übertrieben das hängt mir jetzt zusammen geknotet überm Bauchnabel. Mein Plan war eigentlich das Teilnur ein bisschen zu kürzen und nicht nen Lady Gaga verschnitt draus zu Scheiß drauf! 80 Prozent dieser Piratenwelt rennt sowieso halb nackt durch die Gegend also kann ich das wohl auch.

„Ähäm...Herr Kommandant melde mich bereit zum Futter fassen!" ich grinse Ace an der mich mit offenem Mund anstarrt.

„So schlimm?" frage ich besorgt.

„Ähm..ja,nein...ich meine...anders!" Wird der grad rot?

„Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache!" Tatsächlich sehe ich da nen roten Schimmer auf seinen Sommersprossen Bäckchen.

„Du siehst...gut aus!" Ohhhh ich hab das Bedürfnis ihm in die Wange zu kneifen wie ne alte Oma.

„Sehr schön dann können wir ja endlich was spachteln gehen!" grinse ich ihn an.

„Kaffeeeeee ich brauch Koffein!" maule ich während Ace mich noch immer durch die Gänge der Moby Dick schleift. Mein Magen hängt mir schon in den Kniekehlen.

„So wir sind da!" meldet sich mein Babysitter. Ja mittlerweile habe ich mich damit abgefunden. Es sollte ja nicht lange dauern bis wir die nächste Stadt erreichen und bis dahin will ich so viele Eindrücke mitnehmen wie es geht. Der Raum ist vollgestopft mit essenden,lachenden und prustenden Piraten. Ich schätze es sind an die 100 Mann. Ich folge Ace an einen der größeren Tische, an dem ich zu meiner Überraschung neben Vista, den ich schon auf der Krankenstation kennengelernt habe auch Marco den Phönix sehe.

„Moin Ace spät dran,hast dich verlaufen oder...wer ist das?" meldet sich ein Muskelprotz von der anderen Tischseite.

„Morgen Leute! Das ist mein Babysitterjob...AU,EY was soll das!" ich verpasse Ace eine Kopfnuss.

„Pass bloß auf Feuerheini sonst setzt noch eine!" drohe ich Ace nun mit beiden Fäusten

„Ava! Meine liebe setze dich doch zu uns! Macht doch einmal Platz für die Junge Dame!" Vista lächelt breit als er mich sieht und rückt zur Seite um mir Platz zu machen.

„Ich danke vielmals Kommandant Vista das ist zu freundlich!" ich setze mich neben ihn und bekomme gleich Teller, Besteck und einen Kaffee aufgetischt den ich dankbar entgegen nehme.

„...oh Herr Kommandant wirklich ZU freundlich!" äfft Ace mich nach und setzt sich zwischen mich und Marco. Lautstark in die Runde bemerke ich.

„Im Gegensatz zu ANDEREN Leuten weiß Kommandant Vista eben wie man eine Dame behandelt!" Vista strahlt bei meiner Bemerkung über beide Ohren.

„Bitte meine liebe Ava das ist doch selbstverständlich bei einer solchen Blume des Ozeans. Und nenne mich doch nur Vista! Darf es etwas Rührei sein?"

„Vielen Dank...Vista!" lächle ich ihm zu und er füllt meinen Teller.

„Und vielleicht noch etwas Zucker für den Hintern?" murmelt Ace neben mir.

„ Pass bloß auf das in deinem nicht gleich was landet!"flüstre ich zurück und nehme mit einem Zuckersüßen 'Dankeschön' meinen Teller von Vista entgegen.

„Hey Ace wer ist die denn?" meldet sich Marco nun zu Wort.

„Das ist die klei...Ava...die du aus dem Meer gefischt hast!" Gerade noch gerettet Ace! Denk ich mir und werfe ihm einen Blick zu der sagt 'Fein gemacht Hündchen' was er nur mit einem Augenrollen abtut und sich über sein Rührei mit Speck hermacht. Da fällt es mir brennend heiß ein...NATÜRLICH! Marco war derjenige der mich aus dem Wasser gefischt hat.

„Ähm Kommandant Marco?! Ich hatte noch gar nicht die Gelegenheit zu sagen: Danke das du mich aus dem Meer gefischt und mich nicht den Haien überlassen hast." Marco schaut mich gelangweilt und irgendwie geistesabwesend an.

„Sahst du nicht irgendwie anders aus?"erwidert er nur.

„Ja das stimmt, ich habe mich entschieden das aufgrund der Umstände kurze Haare pflegeleichter sind"

„Mhm... sieht eher aus wie Rasierunfall" WAS hat der gerade gesagt?Ich traue meinen Ohren wohl nicht!

„Also Marco , die Junge Dame sieht doch bezau.." meldet sich Vista zu Wort als ich ihn scharf unterbreche.

„WAS HAST DU GESAGT DU ERBSENPÜRIERER?" Auch Ace habe ich mit meiner Bemerkung aus seinem vor sich liegenden Tellerstapel geholt und der Tisch der Kommandanten wendet sich nun still und gespannt Marco und mir zu.

„Und was glaubst du was du da auf dem Kopf hast? Das ist keine Frisur das sind Haare die vor deinem Gesicht wegrennen!" Die Bombe platzt und der Bodybuilder und drei andere am Tisch fangen an zu lachen. Ace rollt sich auf dem Boden und Vista blickt mich entsetzt an. Dieser Sumpfdrosselversteher! Was glaubt der eigentlich?

„Also wirklich Ava von einer jungen Dame hätte ich mehr Anstand erwartet" wendet sich Vista nun an mich.

„Verzeihung Vista, es ist nur..." will ich gerade erwidern als sich besagtest Knautschgesicht mit hochrotem Kopf zu Wort meldet.

„Was fällt dir ein Göre, ich habe dir deinen Arsch gerettet also zeig gefälligst etwas Respekt!" ich entschied mich dafür ihn zu ignorieren und wendete mich wieder an Vista.

„Wie ich sagen wollte bevor ich so unverschämt unterbrochen wurde..." ich werfe Marco einen 'Todesblick' zu aber leider explodiert sein Kopf nicht in tausend Stücke, obwohl es bei der Hautfarbe möglich gewesen wäre.

„Entschuldige ich mich vielmals Vista aber auch eine junge Dame sollte im Stande sein sich selbst zu verteidigen" ich ernte ein zustimmendes nicken von Vista.

„Boah ich kann nicht mehr!" mit Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen kriecht Ace unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Du hättest mich ruhig mal verteidigen können!" zische ich ihm zu.

„Hast doch alles unter Kontrolle gehabt" erwidert er mit Unschuldsmiene und widmet sich seinem 13 ten Frühstücksteller. Die Stimmung hat sich wieder beruhigt und während ich mich Vista über dies und das unterhalte ignoriert mich Knautschgesicht. Ace ist über seinen 27 Tellern eingenickt und nachdem ich mich versichert habe das er noch einen Puls hat überlasse ich ihn seinem Schicksal: Kopf zwischen Speck und Rührei.

„ Meine liebe Ava erlaube mir eine Frage. In welcher Art des Kampfes wurdest du unterrichtet?" fragt mich Vista ? Ich und kämpfen? Guter Witz, ich bin schon froh wenn meine Faust überhaupt ein Ziel trifft. Und das auch nur wenn das Ziel mit dem Rücken zu mir steht und sich nicht bewegt.

„Nun...ich wurde nie in irgendwas unterrichtet. Ich weiß wie man sich verteidigt aber das wars auch schon. Allerdings...ach … ach nein das war ein Kindertraum" wie um meinen Gedanken weg zu wedeln schüttle ich den halloooo... 'Pavianarschfarbe'!

„Also? Was war dein Traum?" harkt Vista nun nach.

„ Ich...ich wollte immer mal lernen wie man mit einem Schwert kämpft" nuschle ich „ aber das ist schon lange her und absolut abwegig" ich lache um die peinliche Situation aufzulockern und sehe Vista an der mich nun mit großen Augen ansieht und über beide Ohren strahlt.

„Ich hatte gehofft das du etwas in der Art sagen würdest. Erlaube mir in der Zeit die du noch bei uns verweilst dich in der Kunst des Schwertkampfes zu unterrichten" Ich krieg die Tür nicht zu! Was hat Vista da eben gesagt? Ich und mit dem Schwert kämpfen? Eher treffe ich nen tote Kuh mit ner Bratpfanne.

„Vista...ich...ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt aber das kann ich unmöglich..." Vista unterbricht mich

„Sag nichts, du hältst es nicht für möglich das du es lernst nicht wahr? Aber keine Sorge, ich habe schon Leute unterrichtet die weitaus älter waren als du. Und auf der Moby Dick weiß keiner diese alte Kunst zu würdigen und ich wäre erfreut einmal eine Schülerin zu haben" Ich packs nicht, ich peils nicht...wodurch hab ich bitte so einen Stein im Brett bei dem?

„Vista...es wäre mir eine Ehre!" ich grinse wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und kann mein Glück kaum fassen.

„Gut dann ist es abgemacht ich 'Blumenschwert' Vista werde dich in der alten Tradition des Schwertkampfes unterrichten!"


	5. Besoffene Schildkröte

Besoffene Schildkröte

**Grand Line – Moby Dick – Vista's 'Trainingsraum'**

"Nein,nein,nein...es ist rechts,links, viertel Drehung, Ausfallschritt!" Vista schüttelt entnervt den Kopf. Zum gefühlten 700 sten mal stolper ich über meine eigenen Füße. Seit 4 Stunden schon versucht er mir diese Grundbewegung einzutrichtern. Ich kann nicht mehr!

"Ich hab doch gesagt mein Hirn ist wie ne Parkuhr, einmal gefüttert läuft die nur 30 Minuten". Vista rollt mit den Augen und ich lege mich flach auf den Boden.

"Oh maaaan! Jeder Gummibärchensortierer hat mehr Muskelmasse als ich!" Meine Muskeln brennen wie Feuer und die Geräusche in meinem Magen erinnern an mich an ein Rammstein Konzert.

„Vistaaaaaaa?" mit dem besten Hundeblick den ich in meiner Verfassung zustande bringe,klimper ich mit den Wimpern. Vista seufzt und sieht auf die Uhr.

„Also schön,ich habe eh noch einiges zu erledigen, lassen wir es für heute gut sein!" YES, funktioniert doch immer wieder! Auch wenn ich Vista mag und ihm dankbar bin, bringe ich den Mist einfach nicht auf die Reihe. Ich setze mich auf.

„Morgen um die gleiche Zeit?" Vista sieht mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Sehr gerne junge Dame, wenn du dich dazu in der Lage fühlst" er lächelt als er merkt das ich gar nicht ans aufgeben denke. Pah! Ich lasse mich doch nicht von ein paar blauen Flecken abhalten. Ich will gerade aufstehen und...hänge fest? Verflucht ich komm nicht vom Fleck. Was ist denn jetzt kaputt? Meine Beine entscheiden sich gerade mal einfach so toter Mann zu spielen. Vista wendet sich zum gehen.

„Na was ist? Soll ich dich nicht zurück an Deck bringen?" ich kann mich NICHT RÜHREN!

„Och...nö..." winke ich ab"ich bleib noch einen moment hier und genieße die Ruhe!" mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln scheine ich Vista überzeugt zu haben, den er nickt nur und verlässt den Raum. Ich beiße mir auf die Zunge...10...9 ganz ruhig...abwarten 7...6...reiß dich zusammen...3...2...1...

„VERFLUCHTER SCHEIßDRECK!" schreie ich meinen Frust der Wand entgegen die es für sicherer hält sich aus dem Gespräch raus zuhalten und mir, wie sollte es auch anders sein, nicht antwortet.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit meinen scheiß Beinen los?" vor mich hin fluchend versuche ich meine Muskeln zur Bewegung zu überreden, doch die machen wohl gerade Urlaub auf Hawaii, denn da tut sich überhaupt gar nix. Ich hämmere mit meinen Händen auf meine Oberschenkel ein.

„BE...WEGT EUCH!" Doch außer das jetzt auch noch meine Handflächen weh tun passiert...natürlich...nix!

Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Die Beine hinter mir her schleifend krieche ich auf den Stuhl an der Wand zu und ziehe mich daran hoch. Ein lauter Knacks geht mir durch den Rücken und ich heule vor Schmerzen auf. Meine Beine scheinen aus Ihrem Kurzurlaub wieder da zu sein dafür hat mir jemand wohl gerade ne Bowlingkugel in den Rücken geschmissen.

„Verfluuuuuucht!" Ich versuche mich aufzurichten, doch nix da! Der große Boss scheint wohl der Meinung das ich für meinen Ausrutscher beim Frühstück noch nicht gebüßt habe. Wie eine besoffene Schildkröte wanke ich zur Tür. Oh bitte lasse keinen da draußen sein! Ich öffne die Tür einen Spalt ...links ...check ...rechts ...check. Alles klar keiner da! Ich schiebe mich aus der Tür und an der Wand abstützend komme ich IRGENDWIE vorwärts.

„Das hättest du miterleben müssen!" Oh man mir bleibt aber auch gar nichts erspart. Vor mir an der Ecke tauchen zwei Piraten auf, in ein Gespräch vertieft. Verflucht was mach ich nur?Nichts anmerken lassen Ava! Komm schon Hirn ich brauch ne Idee! Ich bücke mich weiter nach unten,versuche vor Schmerzen nicht gleich aufzuschreien und gucke angestrengt auf dem Boden hin und her.

„Also und dann haben wir...hey du!" ich hebe nur den Kopf und setze einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck auf. So ne Scheiße!

„Kann man dir helfen?" die beiden schauen mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Oh, Hallo...nein,nein...ich hab nur meine Kontaktlinse verloren" winke ich ab und lächle. Die beiden zucken mit den Schultern und gehen weiter.

„Was ist eine KONTAKTLINSE?" höre ich einen der beiden nur noch. Puh das war knapp! Gerade noch aus der Scheiße geholt! Wenn Vista das mitbekommen würde oder...oh nein verdammt...wenn Ace mich so sieht bin ich innerhalb von 5 Minuten DIE Lachnummer der Moby Dick. Mist verdammter Scheißdreck! Im Schneckentempo schiebe ich mich weiter den Gang entlang. Ein Glück liegt die Tür zum Deck direkt vor mir. Wieder checke ich vorher die Lage und ….na das hätte ich mir ja denken können...natürlich ist das Deck NICHT leer. Etwa 20 Mann sitzen hier und da in Grüppchen zusammen. Komm schon schleich dich vorbei, gaaaanz unauffällig! Tatsächlich scheint keinem aufzufallen das ich wie eine neunzig jährig über das Deck Richtung Reling schleiche. Endlich geschafft! Mit den Armen ziehe ich mich hoch und schaffe es irgendwie meine Beine rüber zu ziehen. Die untergehende Sonne wärmt meinen schmerzhaft pochenden Rücken. Oh tut das gut!

„Na Fischchen! Hat Vista es schon aufgegeben dir was beizubringen?"Ace...haut mir auf den RÜCKEN! Unfähig mich zu bewegen, kippe ich vorn über und sehe mich dem Meer entgegen rauschen.

„Ace du ARSCH!" KLATSCH! Am Bein gepackt zieht er mich hoch!

„Hey,hey hatten wir das nicht schon mal?Da hab ich wohl wieder ein kleines...!"

„ACE DU SCHMALSPURBREMSER LASS MICH SOFORT RUNTER!" mit hochrotem Kopf schlage ich um mich. Hey...ich kann mich wieder bewegen! Ich lasse mir die Überraschung nicht anmerken und Ace lässt mich neben sich plumpsen.

„DU BLÖDER IDIOT! Was soll der Scheiß?" schreie ich ihn an während meine Faust seinen Kopf knutscht.

„Verflucht...ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"Da das eigentlich stimmt, ich ihm aber ums verrecken keine Gelegenheit geben will mir eine rein zu drücken, beantwortet die nächste Kopfnuss alle weiteren Fragen. Wenigsten hat er mich diesmal nicht auf Gesicht klatschen lassen!

„Was hast du für ein Problem? Haben wir uns nicht auf Frieden geeinigt?" schnauzt er mich an und reibt sich den Kopf, an dem nun zwei ansehnliche Beulen auftauchen.

„Das war nen Waffenstillstand du Funkensprüher!" fauche ich ihn an. Ein Glück...ich kann meinen Rücken wieder bewegen! Fröhlich über meine zurück gekehrte Beweglichkeit strecke ich mich, während Ace neben mir nen Schmollmund zieht. So gesehen...'er hat mich ja schon irgendwie vor nem Bauchklatscher bewahrt, andererseits war er auch dafür verantwortlich dafür, wiederum siehts so aus das wegen ihm mein Rücken wieder eingerenkt ist.., das hin und her mit meinem Gehirn ausdiskutierend.

„Du hast mich eben erschreckt da musst du mit den Folgen rechnen!"

„Und wofür war die zweite dann bitte?"

„Na für den 'Fischchen' Spruch! Jetzt schmoll nicht! Immerhin...ich hab dich vorgewarnt!" grinse ich und streck ihm die Zunge entgegen. Scheinbar reicht das auch schon aus um einen Ace zu begnügen.

„Achso genau!" Ace kramt in seiner Hosentasche und zieht...fünf eingewickelt Brötchen daraus hervor. Was zu futtern!Mir läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Die hab ich vorhin aus der Küche geklaut!" grinst er als meinen erstaunten Blick sieht.

„Hier! Dachte mir vielleicht hast du Hunger!" er drückt mir zwei Brötchen in die ?! Den Mund weit offen starre ich ihn aus ungläubigen Augen an.

„Was'n?Kein Hunger?" fragt mich Ace während er sich ein halbes Brötchen in dem Mund schiebt.

„Ähm...doch,klar!" ich erwache aus meiner Starre und fange an zu essen.

„Kannst ja doch ganz nett sein Brand...Ace!" während ich grinsend das zweite Brötchen verputze.

„Lieber lass ich mir von dir eine überbraten, als von Pop's gegrillt zu werden wenn ich dich verhungern lasse"

lacht Ace jetzt mit vollgestopftem Mund. Bei dem Gedanken daran muss ich schmunzeln.

„Achja...Haruta will dich sehen!" nuschelt Ace und das dritte Brötchen verschwindet. Wo steckt der Kerl das bloß nur alles hin?

„Ha..Haruta?"mit großen Augen schaue ich Ace bitte will die Kommandantin der von MIR?

„Jop, hat irgendwas von Kleiderschrank gefaselt!"Kleiderschrank? Hat sie den Weg nach Narnia gefunden oder was?

„Na dann!" leichtfüßig und vor allem beweglich, hüpfe ich aufs Deck.

„Werd ich die Kommandantin mal nicht auf mich warten lassen" auf der Hälfte des Decks bleib ich stehen. VERDAMMT!

„Wo muss ich überhaupt hin?"rufe ich Ace zu der sich umdreht und sich seinen Hut ins Gesicht schiebt.

„Tztztz...das Fischchen ist vollkommen hilflos ohne mich" sein grinsen treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!

Schäumend vor Wut balle ich meine Fäuste. Dieser elende...

„Ich zeig dir gleich mal WIE hilflos ich bin!" und renne mit geballten Fäusten auf Ace zu. Gekonnt weicht er meiner Attacke aus. Ich hab ja gesagt das ich kein bewegliches Ziel treffe!

„Nix da Fischchen!" lacht er und rennt los.

„ACE DU...bleib sofort stehen!" ich nehme die Beine in die Hand um ihn einzuholen.

12 Gänge und 34 Abzweigungen später verschwindet Ace vor mir in einer Tür. Jetzt hab ich dich Freundchen! Verdammt Abgeschlossen! Was auch sonst!

„ACE! Mach sofort diese verfluchte Tür auf!" Ich hämmere mit beiden Fäusten dagegen. Doch das bringt mir gar nichts. Scheißdreck! Ich denke kurz nach...HA...aber klar. Ich grinse in mich hinein.

„Hey Feuerspucker! was werden die anderen wohl sagen wenn ich ihnen erzähle das du vor mir wegrennst wie..."KLICK! Die Tür geht auf! Psychologische Kriegsführung funktioniert doch immer wieder!

„So das wars der Waffenstillstand ist...Haruta?" die Kommandantin steht lächelnd im Türrahmen.

„Hallooooo Ava!" wirft Sie mir mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln entgegen.

„Hallo!?..wo ist?..der ist doch eben!..." ich sehe mich verwirrt um. Hab ich die falsche Tür erwischt?

„Ach du meinst Ace?Der ist eben da raus!" sie deutet mit einem Kopfnicken auf das offene Fenster. Na warte, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege du Hafenmauerseger!

„Es ist so schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen! Ich habe von ein paar Jungs gehört was beim Frühstück passiert ist!" Uuuuups...na super hingekriegt Ava, die schlechten Eindrücke kleben dir am Arsch wie nen drei Tage alter Kaugummi.

„Wenn du mich fragst geschieht es Marco ganz recht! Der Kerl ist wirklich unmöglich!" ich sehe sie erstaunt an.

„Wir Frauen müssen doch in dieser Männerwelt zusammen halten" zwinkert sie mir zu.

„Aber komm doch erst mal rein und setz dich! Willst du etwas trinken?" Haruta zieht mich in ihre Kajüte und schließt dir Tür. Sie ist etwa so groß wie ich, hatt dunkle Haare und einen 'Mama hat mir nen Topf auf den Kopf gesetzt und drum rum geschnitten' Frisur und ihr Outfit erinnert mich stark an einen Hofnarr aus dem Mittelalter. Während ich mich setze und Haruta einen Tee auftischt sehe ich mich um. Auch ihre Kajüte erinnert mich stark an das Zeitalter der 'schwarzen Pest'. Schwere rote Stoffe mit goldenen Stickereien und grüner Samt sind beinah überall im Zimmer zu finden.

„Und? Gefällt es dir? Hab ich selbst eingerichtet!" strahlt sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und sieht mich gespannt an. Ich schlucke...oh man! Jetzt bloß nichts falsches sagen.

„Es ist...außergewöhnlich!" Hatt es das getroffen?Eigentlich wollte ich sagen durchgeknallt, verrückt und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise gruselig.

„Ja nicht wahr? Ich hab es satt dieses Triste braun in braun. Und sieh mal...jedes dieser Stücke stammt von einer anderen Insel. Damit habe ich eine Kollektion die absolut einzigartig ist!" voller Begeisterung zeigt sie mir eine Kommode aus dem East Blue, einen Spiegel aus dem South Blue und etwas das einer eisernen Jungfrau zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht, sich jedoch zu meiner Erleichterung als Garderobenschrank herausstellt von einer Insel dessen Namen ich nicht einmal buchstabieren kann.

„Ja das ist wirklich einzigartig!" lächel ich ihr zu und nippe an dem Tee der nun vor mir steht.

„Freut mich das es dir gefällt!Also Ava weswegen ich dich sehen wollte..." Haruta sieht mich mit festem Blick an. Was kommt jetzt? Das Aufklärungsgespräch oder wie? Das war vor 8 Jahren schon eine Katastrophe als mein Vater mit den Blumen und Bienen anfing. Haruta seufzt.

„Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt und ich mich ja sowieso von nichts trennen kann...muss ich ...meinen Kleiderschrank ausmisten!" WA...WAWAWA...BITTE WAS? Tickt die nicht mehr ganz suaber? Ich dachte sie erzählt mir vom ende der Welt das kurz bevor steht oder sonst einer Katastrophe. Dabei will die nur das ihr helfe ihren Kleiderschrank AUSZUMISTEN?! Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich kaputt lachen oder ihr eine scheuern soll.

„Also was sagst du? Hilfst du mir? Ich dachte da wir etwa die gleiche Größe haben kannst du ein paar meiner ausrangierten Sachen auch gerne behalten. Natürlich sind alle noch top in Ordnung und ich habe gehört das du nicht gerade viel dabei hattest als Marco dich aus dem Meer geholt hat" mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund schaue ich die über beide Ohren grinsende Kommandantin an. Mund an Gehirn!Wörter bitte! Mein Gehirn lässt sich dazu herab mir meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„Äh...ja, klar...ich meine...gerne!" Wollte ich das wirklichen sagen?

„Wunderbar!" Haruta freut sich wie eine fünfjährige über ein Bonbon und ich muss lächeln. Sie hat aber auch wirklich etwas unglaublich süßes, unschuldiges und kindliches. Ohne sich lange aufzuhalten führt sie mich zu einer Doppeltür...das ist doch kein Kleiderschrank, das ist...nen ganzes Modegeschäft...nein ...DAS IST NARNIA!


	6. Zum Feiern gibt's immer einen Grund!

**Oh,oh,oh,oh *verlegen mit dem Kopf schüttel und rot werd***

**Was ist denn hier in mich gefahren?Ich sage euch meine Finger sind gerade zu über die Tastatur geflogen :-D. **

**Und falls einige sich fragen wie ich dazu komme beinahe jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen... ich bin für die nächsten zwei Wochen laufunfähig und habe daher VIEL Zeit mich meinem kleinen Armageddon zu widmen.**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Zum Feiern gibt's immer einen Grund!**

**Grand Line – Moby Dick – Haruta's Kajüte**

3 Stunden später sind wir durch das erste viertel von 'Narnia' gekommen. Haruta hat wohl mehr aussortiert als sie wollte und schaut mit einem Hundeblick auf den Haufen der sich vor uns auftürmt. Doch eigentlich war es eine ganz erfolgreiche Aktion. Für mich sind neben vier normalen Jeans, zwölf Shirts und zwei paar bequemen Schuhen einige wirkliche Schätze abgefallen. Unter anderem ein richtig heißes kurzes weißes Kleid mit solchen weiten Mittelalter Ärmeln und eine dunkelbraune Ledertasche die ich zu meinem Lieblingsteil erklärt habe. Im Deckel ist ein grüner Stein eingearbeitet der je nachdem wie das Licht darauf fällt , heller oder dunkler wird.

„Oh aber soll ich das nicht doch noch behalten?" wendet sich Haruta an mich und hält ein scheußlich, braunes Teil nach oben das nach einem Kartoffelsack aussieht.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung!Aber überleg mal wie viele NEUE Sachen jetzt in deinem Schrank platz haben" erwidere ich in der Hoffnung das sie das Ding zerreißt, verbrennt und dann in einem tiefen Loch vergräbt.

„Du hast Recht!Komm ich mach uns eine Flasche Wein auf!"das Teil fliegt auf den 'Raus mit dem Zeug' Haufen und wir stoßen an.

„Auf eine neue Freundschaft!" prostet Haruta mir zu. Freunde? Ja doch, ich denke so könnte man uns bezeichnen und lächle. In den vergangenen Stunden hat sie mir alle möglichen Geschichten erzählt, wo sie schon überall war und welche Abenteuer sie erlebt hat. Ich habe gar nicht erst angefangen von mir zu erzählen denn damit hätte ich mich vermutlich nur in irgendwelchen Lügengeschichten verfangen.

„Sie doch nur wie spät es schon ist wir müssen los!" Haruta springt auf und reißt mir das Weinglas aus der Hand.

„Los?Wohin?Haben wir irgendwo angelegt?" sehe ich sie fragend an

„Ach das weißt du gar nicht?Dieser Ace also wirklich...will dir wohl den größten Spaß vorenthalten. Heute Abend feiern wir das versenken des Marineschiffs" Bitte was machen die? Die feiern das die nen Schiff versenkt haben?Ernsthaft? Mein erstaunen scheint mir ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Naja... eigentlich feiern wir alle paar Tage, aber es ist viel lustiger wenn wir einen Grund davor schieben können" grinst sie mich an. Ha, das ist WIRKLICH mal ein Sauhaufen von fange an zu lachen.

„Na dann wollen wir die Meute nicht länger warten lassen!" ich springe auf und will Haruta gerade hinterher als mir etwas einfällt.

„Haruta! Warte! Ich muss meine Sachen noch in Ace Kajüte bringen" verwirrt sieht sie mich an

„Jaaaaa ich weiß! Wie es aussieht gibt es keine Möglichkeit für mich auf diesem Schiff ein Plätzchen nur für mich allein zu finden!"mit einem Gesicht, als ob ich ihr gerade gesagt hätte das ihr 'Narnia' abgebrannt wäre überlegt Haruta kurz.

„Gut dann wirst du ab sofort bei mir wohnen! Ich kann doch nicht zulassen das dieser Ace dir das Leben hier zur Hölle macht. Außerdem wollte ich schon immer eine Mitbewohnerin! Also was sagst du?" Diesem kleinen Knuddelmonster kann man einfach nichts abschlagen. Und ich wäre schon froh zumindest eine andere Frau um mich zu haben.

„Ich freue mich das wird spitze!"

Nachdem Haruta ein zweites Bett besorgt, ich meine neu erworbenen Schätze verstaut und mich 'eingerichtet' habe springe ich nochmal unter die Dusche.

„Wow! Als der Schneider das Kleid gemacht hat muss er an dich gedacht haben Ava!" Haruta hat nicht ganz unrecht das Ding passt wie für mich gemacht! Auch wenn es ein bisschen Überredungskunst ihrerseits gekostet hat, aber nach der Abmachung das sie auch was schickeres anzieht sind wir uns einig geworden. Sie selbst hat sich in ein WIRKLICH schickes langes rotes Samtkleid geworfen. Aufgemotzt als ob wir dem Abschlussball entgegen sehen machen wir uns auf den war ja mal ein Tag! Ich habe Klamotten für umsonst, eine neue Freundin und ein eigenes Bett gewonnen. Besser geht's ja wohl nicht! Ich muss anfangen zu lachen und fühle mich pudelwohl in meiner Haut.

Auf dem Deck angekommen haben sich schon an die 200 Leute versammelt und Haruta und ich machen uns in Richtung der Truppe von Kommandanten auf.

„Hey Ava schau doch mal!" flüstert Haruta mir zu und deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer Gruppe von Piraten die uns mit aufgerissenen Augen anschauen.

„Bloß nicht drauf reagieren! Einfach links liegen lassen! Das wird ein riesen Spaß!" flüstere ich zurück und versuche nicht in Lachen auszubrechen.

„Ist das?Ja das ist Haruta und die kleine, die Marco aus dem Wasser gefischt hat!" murmelt die Truppe.

Während wir an dem 'Glotztrupp' vorbei laufen verhalten wir uns weiter wie die Königinnen von England und würdigen sie keines Blickes. Oh man ist das ein Spaß! Ich gucke Haruta an der es wohl ähnlich geht und sie sich verkrampft auf die Lippe beißt. Ich...kann..nicht mehr und breche in Lachen aus und Haruta stimmt ein. Mit Tränen in den Augen und noch immer lachend gesellen wir uns zu den Kommandanten.

„Haruta meinst du es ist okay wenn ich einfach hier bei euch bleibe?" deute ich mit dem Kopf auf die umstehenden.

„Aber klar! Sobald Vater den Abend für eröffnet erklärt bricht hier sowieso das Chaos aus" Sie wischt sich eine träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Meine lieben Söhne und Töchter! Wieder einmal haben wir der Marine gezeigt das wir uns nicht unterkriegen lassen!" Seine Stimme hallt über das Deck und mein Blick wandert zu dem Großen bösen Wolf der auf seinem Thron in der Mitte des Decks sitzt. Er ist wirklich ein beeindruckender Mann!

„So und nun...LASST UNS FEIERN!" dröhnt es und Haruta's Worte bestätigten sich. Das Deck scheint zu explodieren. Überall rennt man durcheinander und in Minuten herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung wie ich es auf einem Piratenschiff nicht anders erwartet hätte.

„Ava, Haruta! Meine lieben!" auf der Suche nach einem Gesicht zu der Stimme drehe ich mich um und sehe einen breit grinsenden Vista auf uns zugehen. Auch er scheint sich in Schale geworfen zu haben und trägt ein grell lila Hemd, natürlich offen und...hat der sich seine Brusthaare gegelt?Mein 'Meister' drückt mir und Haruta eine Flasche in die Hand.

„Wahrlich zwei Blumen des Ozeans die ich da vor mir sehe! In so einer Gesellschaft wird jede Feier doch gleich noch schöner!" zwinkert Vista uns zu.

„Aber nicht doch... eine Feier ohne DICH kann ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen" hauche ich zurück. Ist Vista gerade ein Stück gewachsen?

„Jetzt aber mal aus dem Weg lasst die Jungen Damen durch!" Vista bahnt sich mit stolz geschwellter Brust einen Weg durch die Menge und zieht uns mit. Haruta und ich schauen uns an und fangen an zu kichern. Das wird ein UNVERGESSLICHER Abend! Wir setzen uns an einen Tisch der irgendwie auf dem Deck aufgetaucht ist und setzen uns. Vista scheint sich nach meiner Bemerkung zu unserem persönlichen Bodyguard erkoren zu haben und verscheucht eine kleine Gruppe die wohl einen Blick auf uns erhaschen will. Die Flasche in meiner Hand leert sich und damit bleibe ich nicht allein. Auch Haruta sieht sich nach Nachschub um als zwei volle Flaschen über unseren Köpfen baumeln.

„Na Mädels! Nachschub gefällig?"grinst mich ein vertrautes Gesicht an.

„ACE!" Hups! War ich das? Ich war wohl aufgesprungen denn Haruta hielt mich fest am Arm und sieht mich mit großen Augen an. Erst jetzt bemerke ich wie die anderen Kommandanten mich erwartungsvoll ansehen. SCHEIßE! Hab ich mich wirklich so gefreut den Feuerspucker wieder zu sehen?! Ich hole aus und...verpasse Ace gleich mit beiden Fäusten eine!

„Meine Fresse was hast du bloß?" motzt er mich an.

„Das war dafür das du mich heut Nachmittag so verarscht hast!" was besseres fällt mir gerade nicht ein und am Tisch bricht Gelächter aus. Auch Vista hat sich seine neue Anstellung wohl wieder aus dem Kopf geschlagen und lacht herzhaft mit. Ich nehme Ace die Flaschen aus der Hand und setze mich wieder.

„So und jetzt kannst du mal zu sehen wie du ne ganze Kiste von dem Zeug auftreibst! Wir wollen FEIERN!" brülle ich und der Tisch stimmt mit ein. Tatsächlich scheint Ace der Idee nicht abgetan, aber anstatt sich selbst in Bewegung zu setzen verdonnert er ein paar der umstehenden zum 'Alkoholbesorgdienst'. Stimmt er ist ein Kommandant! Er setzt sich neben mich und auch die restlichen Plätze füllen sich. Neben Marco der mich nur mit einem herablassenden Blick betrachtet sitzen auch Iozu,Thatch und Jozu mit am Tisch. Ich erkenne Curiel und wie hieß der andere noch...ah verdammt mir will's nicht einfallen.

„ Das ist Namur Kommandant der " hilft mir Haruta auf die Sprünge. Genau der Fischmensch!

Wir leeren eine Flasche nach der anderen und ich bin froh das wir Haruta's Kajüte etwas essen konnten. Sie hatte einen der Küchenjungen dazu überredet uns etwas zu bringen, wie hieß der nochmal...Schimi oder so.

„...die Weltregierung hat uns noch nie so zugesetzt!Ich sage euch die haben Schiss das bald der nächste König der Piraten auftaucht!" ein höhnische Lachen ertönt und ich schaue mich nach dem Verursacher um. Am ende des Tisches sitzt...Blackbeard! Diese Ratte hatte ich ja total vergessen, doch bei den vielen Leuten war es eigentlich auch nicht verwunderlich das ich ihm noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen bin.

„Oder was sagst du dazu Ace?" Teach du Aushilfsamöbe! Mit einem Blick auf Ace wird mir schlagartig klar worauf er hinaus will. Wie konnte ich nur so beschränkt sein! An seiner Hand treten die Adern hervor als er seine Flasche fester umgreift.

„Dazu kann ich nichts sagen Blackbeard!Ich halte mich raus aus der Politik!" seine Stimme ist ruhig und fest.

„Hört,hört der Kommandant hält sich raus!" Teach ekliges Lachen schallt über den Tisch und er wendet sich wieder den umliegenden zu. Verfluchter Arschkeks! Ich hab das Bedürfnis ihm meine Flasche an den Kopf zu knallen. Die Bank wackelt und ich sehe Ace nur noch Richtung Reling schlendern. Ich schaue Haruta an und sie formt mit dem Mund die Worte 'Geh schon!' und ich mache mich, ihm nach zu gehen.

„Ava meine liebe willst du uns schon..." ruft Vista mir hinterher, doch Haruta fällt ihm ins Wort.

„Vista erzähl mir doch noch einmal von diesem unglaublichen Abenteuer im South Blue!"danke Haruta! Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust beginnt Vista zu erzählen wie er im Alleingang eine ganze Insel von der tyrannischen Herrschaft eines Königs erlöst hat. Das Deck hat sich etwas geleert und ich sehe Ace im Schneidersitz auf der Reling sitzen.

„Hey Funkensprüher! Vernachlässigst du schon wieder deinen Job?" er blickt mich fragend an.

„Na Whitebeard hat doch gesagt du sollst auf mich aufpassen!" ich setze mich neben ihn und lasse die Beine baumeln. Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Verdammt es muss doch irgendwas geben wie ich ihn aufmuntern kann. Ich fange ganz einfach an.

„Hör zu...ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist,aber das bist nicht du!" fängt man SO ein aufmunterndes Gespräch an Ava? Also echt mal jetzt, das hast du doch besser drauf!

„Also ich meine...dich scheint irgendwas zu bedrücken" keine Antwort. Ace starrt weiter aufs Meer.

„Naja wie dem auch sei...zur Feier des Tages habe ich beschlossen dir etwas über mich zu erzählen!" BINGO! Zumindest habe ich jetzt schon mal seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Also, wo fang ich an...ich bin...ich war auf dem Weg mein Leben umzukrempeln. Ich habe eine Menge Mist erlebt und es kam mir vor als ob ich aus diesem beschissenen Kreis nie wieder raus komme. Ich habe meine Freunde, meine Familie und alle die mir nahe standen ignoriert weil ich Jahre lang der Meinung war das ich allein aus diesem Scheiß wieder raus komme. Verstehst du was ich sagen will?"nur ein Nicken! Na schön jetzt eben die harten Geschütze. Das entspricht zwar jetzt nicht ganz der Wahrheit aber wird meinen Standpunkt klar machen.

„Weißt du, mein Vater war in...auf meiner Insel der meist gehasst Mann überhaupt. Er war ein Dieb und Mörder dem es nur um seinen eigenen Vorteil ging. Er hat mich und den Rest meiner Familie knallhart sitzen lassen und immer nur seinen eigenen Vorteil im Auge gehabt." neben mir regt sich Ace. Endlich versteht er.

„ Weißt du er war ein wirkliches Monster und als er starb erwartet man das ich seine 'Arbeit' in seinem Namen fortführe obwohl ich ihn nicht einmal kennen gelernt habe. Rate was ich getan habe?" Ace hat sich mir endlich zu gedreht und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe allen die genau das über mich gesagt haben ordentlich eine verpasst und hab mein Leben selbst in die Hand genommen!" Ich grinse und wedle mit der Faust vor seinem Gesicht und...TATSÄCHLICH...sehe ich da ein Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht?

„ Weißt du obwohl es hart war und ich mich oft allein gefühlt habe ist mir eins klar geworden. Niemand, nicht einmal deine engste Familie kann dich in Rolle stecken in die du nicht gehörst. Es liegt allein an dir wie weit du kommst und wohin dich dein Füße tragen. Die Welt ist riiiiesig! Und ich werde nicht aufhören zu laufen bis ich alles gesehen habe und meine Beine mich nicht mehr tragen!" Ich habe es geschafft Ace lächelt und auch sein düsterer Blick ist verschwunden.

„Du bist schon ganz okay Feuerspucker!" ich boxe ihm auf die Schulter und lache.

„Wofür war das jetzt schon wieder?"

„Damit du endlich das Maul aufkriegst, aufhörst zu schmollen und mir was zu trinken besorgst!Das ist doch ne Party oder nicht?"auch Ace fängt an zu lachen,hüpft von der Reling, hält mir seine Hand hin und

ich greife Herz klopft mir bis zum Hals. Ava! Komm mal wieder runter! beruhige ich mich selbst. Ich will es ihm gerade nach machen und elegant von der Reling rutschen als ich mit dem Kleid irgendwo hängen bleibe und vornüber falle. OCH NÖ! Doch der erwartete Klatscher auf dem Boden bleibt aus. Ace...hat mich aufgefangen! Sein Geruch steigt mir in die Nase und mein Gesicht wird heiß. Ich sehe ihn an und unter seinen Sommersprossen macht sich ein Rubinrot breit. Nur Sekunden ,jedoch gefühlte Minuten stehen wir dort dich an dicht.

„Hey ihr Turteltauben!" Marco! Verfluchter Scheißdreck! Aus Reflex verpasse ich Ace eine.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da tust du PENNER!"mit hochrotem Kopf und geballter Faust stehe ich vor Ace.

„VERDAMMT NOCHMAL! Wofür war das schon wieder?" schreit er jetzt zurück

„Glaubst sobald keiner hinsieht kannst du mich anmachen oder was du SCHMALSPURBIRNE!" Komm schon Ava beruhige dich! Herz hör auf so zu pochen VERFLUCHT!

„Ich hab nur dafür gesorgt das du nicht wieder auf die Fresse zu fällst!" ich mache mich auf schnell aus dieser peinlichen Situation zu kommen.

„ HEY ARMAGEDDON! Zu meiner Kajüte geht's in die andere Richtung!" Ruft er mir hinterher.

„Glaubst du Arsch mit Ohren tatsächlich auch noch das ich mit dir in einem Raum bleibe? Ich wohne ab sofort bei Haruta!" mit einem Blick über die Schulter sehe ich noch wie er mich mit großen Augen ansieht.

Haruta ist mittlerweile blau mit Deckel und ich schleife sie einfach mit mir.

„Waschn los?"

„Nix! komm wir gehen schlafen!" Ich ignoriere den Rest der Kommandanten und verschwinde mit Haruta im Schlepptau.


	7. Rhythmus im Blut

**Rhythmus im Blut**

Die letzte Nacht war grauenhaft! Haruta rüttelt mich das 15. te mal.

„Was ist denn bloß los? Jetzt steh schon auf Ava!" doch mein Schädel brummt immer noch. Wie kann die nach gestern eigentlich so fit sein? Die hat doch locker das fünffache gesoffen!

„Bäh, ich bin krank!" und strecke ihr zum Beweis meine Zunge entgegen.

„So,so verstehe schon du hast die 'Ace-aus-dem Weg-gehen' Grippe! Ein Glück ist die nicht ansteckend!" grinst sie mich an.

„IST ÜBERHAUPT NICHT WAHR! Ich fühle mich ganz elendig und überhaupt hab ich Kopfschmerzen und Bauchschmerzen und Armschmerzen und..."

„Jaja schon klar und Augenbrauen und Fußnagelschmerzen!" führt Haruta meinen Satz zu ende und seufzt.

„Naja es hat wohl keinen Sinn, aus dem Bett krieg ich dich nicht, dann geh ich eben allein frühstücken!"sie zuckt die Schultern und macht sich auf zu gehen.

„Harutaaaaaa?" säusle ich ihr hinterher und verziehe das Gesicht als ob ich jeden Moment den Löffel abgebe.

„Kafffeeeeee!?" und strecke meine Hand nach ihr aus.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst jetzt!"Upsi! Übertrieben?

„FEIN! Ich schicke Chichi vorbei wenn ich ihn sehe. Aber nur FALLS ich ihn sehe klar?" ich grinse und Haruta verschwindet aus der Tür. Stimmt der Küchenjunge heißt Chichi! Ich wusste doch das es irgendwas mit 'Schi' war. Froh allein zu sein kuschel ich mich in meine Decke. Doch so sehr ich mich anstrenge, schlafen kann ich nicht mehr. Na super und nu? Jetzt ist mir elendig langweilig und ich überlege ob ich Haruta nicht doch nachgehen soll. NEEEEEEEE! Ich bin gerade wirklich heilfroh mal allein zu sein. Ich schiebe einen der Sessel ans Bullauge,kuschel mich in meiner Decke darauf und so eingemummelt schaue ich aufs Meer.

(Ace)

'Es ist schon halb neun!Wo bleiben die beiden nur' wieder schaue ich zur Tür und sehe Haruta...allein!Sie schaut sich um und geht schnurstracks auf den Küchenjungen Chichi zu. Scheinbar gibt sie ihm irgendeine Aufgabe den er verschwindet in der Küche.

„Morgen Jungs! Na ausgeschlafen?" trällert Haruta und setzt sich mir gegenüber. Ein Raunen geht über den Tisch, die meisten haben noch immer nen dicken Kopf von der Feier gestern, doch irgendwie schafft die Kommandantin der es jedes mal total klar und vor allem nüchtern am Tag danach aufzutauchen.

„Schläft das ARMAGEDDON noch ihren Rausch aus?" frage ich Haruta , die nur mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

„Es geht ihr nicht besonders und wird wohl heute im Bett bleiben!" sie zuckt mit den Schultern und beginnt zu essen. Mhm...ob es wohl wegen...ach die hat einfach mal wieder einen über den Durst gekippt!

„Oh nein das ist ja fürchterlich!" meldet sich Vista. Stimmt da war ja irgendwas wegen Training oder so.

„Bestelle ihr doch meine allerbesten Genesungswünsche!" Haruta nickt . Als ich gerade aufstehe kommt Marco auf mich zu.

„Vater will dich sehen!"Was? Schon wieder?Diesmal hab ich ausnahmsweise nichts angestellt. Ich mache mich auf den Weg und stehe wenig später vor Pops Kajüte.

„Ace mein Junge komm rein!" er wirkt irgendwie ein wenig...bedrückt?Ja fast traurig! Was ist bloß passiert?

„Ich habe Befehl gegeben in Midori anzulegen, wir werden dort vor Anker gehen und unsere Vorräte auffüllen!"Endlich! Mal wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen! So ein wenig Ablenkung wird der Mannschaft gut tun. Das hätte Marco mir doch aber auch selbst sagen können oder nicht?

„Ace... sobald wir Midori erreichen...wird Ava uns verlassen!"WAS?Das kann nicht Pops ernst sein. Ungläubig mit offenem Mund starre ich ihn an.

„Sie hat mich gebeten, sie bis zur nächsten bewohnten Insel mitzunehmen. Die Stadt Midori ist groß und hat eine der größten Bibliotheken der Grand Line. Sie wird dort ihren Weg fortsetzen. Ich halte es für das beste wenn du es ihr sagst, da ich dich damit beauftragt habe auf sie zu achten solange sie an Bord ist" ich nicke nur und verlasse die Kajüte. Ich wusste das Ava nur begrenzte Zeit auf der Moby Dick bleiben wollte doch ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie uns so bald schon wieder verlassen würde. Ich werde noch nicht gleich zu ihr gehen, Haruta sagte ja das es ihr nicht gut geht. Ich werde noch ein wenig warten...nur ein wenig.

(Ava)

„ Oh Kaffee und sogar was zu futtern!Chichi du bist ein Schatz!" grinse ich den Küchenjungen an der das Tablett mit den Köstlichkeiten gerade auf dem Tisch abstellt. Er wird rot und ich habe das Bedürfnis ihm in die Wange zu kneifen und 'Oh bist du Süß!" zu rufen.

„Ke...kein Problem!" dann sehe ich nur noch eine Staubwolke. Soll mir Recht sein! Ich verschlinge die Brötchen und setze mich mit der mittlerweile dritten Tasse Kaffee wieder an meinen Aussichtspunkt.

„Na da scheint es jemandem ja schon wieder besser zu gehen!" Haruta kommt gerade vom Frühstück zurück und deutet auf das leere Tablett.

„Etwas!" grinse ich sie und sie lacht auf.

„Ach ja ich soll dir übrigens 'die allerbesten Genesungswünsche übermitteln'!" wobei sie gekünstelt die Nase in die Höhe streckt. Ich muss lachen und der Kaffee schießt mir aus der Nase.

„Bäh das ist ja widerlich!" ruft Haruta entsetzt über mein Benehmen.

„Entschuldige! Hat Vista das wirklich gesagt?" frage ich während ich mir die Nase putze.

„Wer sagt denn das es Vista war?" sie streckt mir die Zunge raus. Jetzt werd ich aber sauer!

„Weil der Funzelspucker niemals so was sagen würde. Außerdem interessiert es ihn doch sowieso nicht wie's mir geht!" maule ich sie an und mein Kopf nimmt berühmte 'Pavianarschfarbe' an.

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher!" Haruta lacht und säuselt dann „er HAT nach dir gefragt!" Gut also jetzt mal zur Erklärung. Ein Pavianarsch ist ja schon echt Knalle rot aber habt ihr schon mal ne Erdbeere gesehen die rot anläuft?Nein? Nun dann stellt euch genau so jetzt mal mein Gesicht vor. Verwirrt und mit heißem Kopf denke ich darüber nach als...Verfluchter Dreck Vista! Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach hängen lassen nachdem der alte Mann sich so darüber gefreut hat mich zu unterrichten und springe auf.

„Ich geh zu Vista!" erkläre ich Haruta und stürme aus der Tür. Sie ruft mir noch etwas hinterher aber da bin ich schon um die nächste Ecke.

Am Trainingsraum angekommen , nach 5 Fehlversuchen hatte ich endlich die richtige Tür erwischt, sieht Vista mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ava meine liebe! Ich dachte dir geht es nicht gut?" mustert mich Vista mit besorgtem Blick. Ich lächle und schüttle den Kopf.

„Nur eine kleine Magenverstimmung, nach einem dicken Frühstück fühle ich mich topfit!"

„Das freut mich zu hören junge Dame! Also sollen wir beginnen?" Ich nicke und wieder versucht Vista mir die Grundbewegung vom Vortag beiße mir auf die Lippe, verflucht noch eins konzentriere dich doch mal! Ich flieg zwar nicht mehr jedes mal hin aber mein Gehirn ist auch nicht der Meinung sich an der Aktion hier zu beteiligen.

„Nun gut vielleicht... sollten wir etwas anderes versuchen"Anderes? Was kommt denn jetzt Grundbewegung Nummer 2 oder was? Na sehr einfallsreich Ava, deine 'Sarkasmusdrüse' hat auch schon mal besser funktioniert.

„Etwas das dich aus deinen trüben Gedanken holt" Vista schaltet eine TV Teleschnecke ein und ich warte gespannt was er mir zeigen will. Die Schnecke kommt in Gang und zeigt...einen Tanz? Meine Verwirrung ist mir ins Gesicht geschrieben denn Vista erklärt.

„Das meine liebe ist ein so genannter 'Schwerttanz'! Es war die Grundlage des heutigen Schwertkampfes und wurde zur Unterhaltung aufgeführt. Siehst du die Schritte? Es handelt sich um die Grundbewegungen wie ich sie dir schon gezeigt habe allerdings sind sie weicher und damit nicht so präzise. Es ergab sich das..." Während Vista sich über die Geschichte des Schwertkampfes auslässt verfolge ich gespannt den Bildschirm. DAS kann ich! Ne jetzt ernsthaft mal. Als Mädchen wurde ich in diverse Tanz- und Ballettschulen gesteckt. Der Rhythmus...es hängt alles mit dem Rhythmus zusammen.

„ und wurde Hochiki einer der größten Schwertkämpfer seiner Zeit wohingegen sein Sohn..."

„VISTA!Vista könntest du nur die Musik laufen lassen!BITTE!" vorwurfsvoll sieht Vista mich an nachdem ich ihn so scharf unterbrochen habe. KLACK! Die Augen der Teleschnecke schließen sich und nur noch die Musik ist zu hören. Ich stelle mich gerade hin und schließe die Augen. Rhythmus!finde den Rhythmus!...ich atme tief ein und höre meinem Herzschlag zu bis er mit dem Rhythmus der Musik gleich schlägt. DAS IST ES! Meine Arme und Beine bewegen sich wie von selbst. Das ist es! Ich habs! Vollkommen eingenommen von der Musik tanze ich durch den Raum. Als die Musik aufhört öffne ich die Augen und sehe einen vollkommen geschockten Vista vor mir.

„Was...was ist los?Habe ich irgendwas falsch gemacht?" er entscheidet sich dem Gespräch anzuschließen.

„Etwas falsch?...Ava wo hast du das bloß gelernt?" verlegen kratze ich mich am Kopf.

„Ich habe doch nur getanzt...ich dachte ich probiere mal aus ob ich das so hinbekomme wie die in dem Film"

„Probieren? Meine liebe Ava es war viel mehr als das!"WAS? Ach komm verarschen kann ich mich allein! Das waren lediglich ein paar Schritte aus der Ballettschule zusammen mit einem Rat meiner Musiklehrerin.

„Das...das war wirklich nichts...besonderes!"doch Vista lässt sich von seinem Hirnfurz scheinbar nicht abbringen.

„Wie schon gesagt ist es keine sehr effektive Form des Schwertkampfes doch..." Vista legt eine 'Der Denker' Pose hin.

„Vielleicht gelingt es dir so die Formen besser zu verstehen" 'Ja NE IST KLA!' denk ich mir doch Vista will meine Erwiderungen das es nur ein Tanz war gar nicht hören. Bis zum Mittagessen wiederholen wir die Prozedur immer und immer wieder wobei Vista zwischendurch unterbricht um meine Haltung zu verbessern.

„Hungeeeeer!Ich hab solchen Huuuuuunggeeerr!" heule ich Haruta vor während wir Richtung Mittagessen gehen. Sie hatte mich 'zur Sicherheit' ,wie sie sagte bei Vista abgeholt.

„Du wolltest ja heute früh nicht mitkommen!Also selbst dran schuld!"erwidert sie mir nur. Endlich sind wir da und der Duft von gebratenem Fleisch und Kartoffeln steigt mir in die Nase. Ich stürze mich auf den Teller.

„Wow,wow ganz ruhig! Wenn du weiter so weiter frisst bricht gleich Krieg aus" lacht Jozu auf der anderen Seite vom Tisch.

„Hä?" was will der Steineklopfer von mir? Und schau ihn fragend an.

„Er will damit sagen wenn du für DEN DA nix übrig lässt, bei deiner Fresserei, gibt's hier gleich ne Schlägerei!" meldet sich ne schau einer an die laufende Ananas kann reden! Wen meint der mit 'Den da' ? Ich gucke in die Richtung in die er mit seinem Arm gedeutet hat und ein ziemlicher mitgenommener Ace schleift herein.

„Was ist dem über seinen Holzkopf gebrettert?" frage ich mehr mich selbst. Schönes Wortspiel Holz UND Bretter! Fein gemacht Ava! Lobe ich mich gerade selbst als Ace auf mich zukommt.

„Komm mit!" fordert er mich auf ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Wow, wow ganz ruhig Feuermännchen! Wie redest du denn mit mir?Schon vergessen ich bin GAST hier!" Meine Fresse was hat der denn für Probleme? Ist der noch sauer weil ich bei Haruta eingezogen bin oder was?

„Beweg dich!" schnauzt er mich plötzlich an. Ich zucke zusammen. Was bitte hab ich denn getan das der SO abgeht?

„SAG MAL KLAPPTS?"ich hole aus um sein Gehirn mit einer Kopfnuss wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Und...er versucht nicht einmal auszuweichen sondern...packt meine Hand und zieht mich hinter sich her.

„WAS ZUM VERFLUCHTEN SCHEISSDRECK IST DENN LOS MIT DIR?" schreie ich ihn jetzt an und versuche mich loszureißen, was damit endet das er nur noch fester zupackt und mich aufs Deck schleift. Endlich lässt er mich los und ich setze an ihm gleich zwei zu verpassen.

„Jetzt HÖR AUF MIT DEM SCHEIß und hör nur EINMAL zu!"Ace baut sich vor mir auf und ich fühle mich plötzlich so klein, das ich locker unter nem Teppich Fallschirmspringen könnte. In der ganzen Zeit hatte ich vollkommen vergessen das Ace nicht einfach so Kommandant der geworden ist. Er hat es echt geschafft das ich ….naja zumindest ein bisschen...Respekt vor ihm habe. Mein Sprachzentrum ist sich wohl mal ausnahmsweise mit meinem Gehirn einig und ist still.

„Gut wenigstens weißt du wann Schluss ist!" er hat sich etwas entspannt.

„Püh, ich hab keine Ahnung was dir über die Leber gelaufen ist aber ICH bin dafür nicht verantwortlich" nuschle ich. Ace seufzt und lehnt sich auf die Reling.

„Wir legen morgen früh in der Stadt Midori an um unsere Vorräte aufzufüllen!" beginnt er.

„Oh super! Festen Boden unter den Füßen kann ich wirklich mal wieder gebrauchen. Haruta will sich bestimmt neue Klamotten kaufen das wird super!" antworte ich fröhlich.

„Sag mal bist du wirklich beschränkt oder tust du nur so um mich zur Weißglut zu treiben?"Hä? Was denn los? Ich kapier das nicht! Warte mal hat der Arsch mit Ohren mich gerade beschränkt genannt? Na warte du! Doch weiter komm ich nicht.

„Du hattest eine Abmachung mit Pop's oder etwa nicht? Du hast ihn gebeten dich mit bis zur nächsten bewohnten Insel zu nehmen. Midori ist sehr groß und hat eine der größten Bibliotheken der Grand Line...Pop's meint...das du vielleicht dort mit deiner 'Suche' weiter kommst!" In der Bewegung halte ich inne. Natürlich! Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung wie ich 'nach Hause' komme. Wäre es wirklich möglich das ich dort eine Antwort finde? Endlich wieder in meine Welt, weg von...OH NEIN!


	8. Abschied von der Moby Dick

**Mir wird schwer ums Herz wenn ich an die Story denke die hier kommt.**

**Doch lest selbst und lasst euch überraschen was unser Fischchen noch alles erlebt.**

**Bis bald in der großen Welt !**

**Abschied von der Moby Dick **

**Grand Line – Moby Dick **

Wie Newton bei der Entdeckung der Schwerkraft fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Morgen verlasse ich die Moby Dick!" und starre Ace an.

„Hast du's endlich begriffen ja?" wir stehen gemeinsam an Deck der Moby Dick und mir weht die Seeluft um die Nase. Das war es doch was ich wollte! Zurück in meine Welt! Zurück 'nach Hause'! Aber warum zum VERSCHISSENEN SEEBARSCH fühle ich mich dann so mies?

„Vater sagt er will dich noch einmal sehen am besten du gehst gleich" und Ace verschwindet.

Jeder Schritt fühlt sich an wie ein Kilometer. Mein Abschied von Whitebeard war einfach. Er hat mir alles gute und viel Glück gewünscht während ich nur so dastand. Ich habe mich bei ihm für alles bedankt und bin gegangen. Die Sonne ist untergegangen, ich sitze in Harutas Kajüte und streiche gedankenverloren über die Ledertasche die sie mir überlassen hat. Haruta! Ob sie es schon weiß?Wie soll ich es ihr sagen? Und Vista! Er wird enttäuscht ...Ace!...Mein Herz macht einen kann das nicht! Ich kann nicht einfach allen Lebewohl sagen. In meinem Hirn rattert es und ich fasse einen Entschluss. Ich werde SOFORT aufbrechen! Genau! Ich schnappe mir eins der Beiboote und...GANZ TOLLE IDEE AVA! Ich haue mir mit der Hand vor den Kopf. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung von Seefahrt ganz zu Schweigen das es draußen stockfinster wird!

„AVA! Da bist du ja!" Haruta steht in der Tür und starrt mich an. Ihre Augen füllen sich mit Tränen und auch ich kann meine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Wir liegen uns heulend in den Armen. Haruta! Sie ist eine echte Freundin geworden! Als wir uns beide wieder etwas beruhigt haben setzen wir uns auf die Couch auf der ich auch bei meinem ersten Besuch gesessen habe.

„Ace hat es uns erzählt!" und sie putzt sich die Nase. Also wissen es alle schon! Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.

„Haruta...ich..." Doch ich bekomme in meinem Kopf einfach keinen Satz zustande.

„Schon gut!" sie lächelt schwach und streicht mir über Kopf.

„Was meinst du... ein Abschied sollte doch noch viel mehr begossen werden als das versenken eines Marineschiffs oder etwa nicht?" während sie in ihrer kleinen persönlichen Bar wühlt und sich mit einem Whiskey und zwei Gläsern wieder neben mich setzt. Ich nicke und versuche ein Lächeln zustande zu bekommen. Die Flasche ist halb leer als auch Vista rein kommt der mich mit ebenso traurigem Blick ansieht und meinem 'Brusthaar gegelten Meister' eine dicke Träne über die Wange rollt. Er setzt sich neben mich und nimmt mich in den Arm.

„Ich werde dich vermissen kleine Tänzerin!" flüstert er und wieder fließen meine Tränen. So sitzen wir jetzt zu dritt in Haruta's Kajüte, trinken bis wir kaum noch stehen können und irgendwann falle ich einfach ins Bett. Ich träume von Spiegeln und Feuer, versuche zu rennen doch ich komme nicht vorwärts. Irgendetwas greift nach meinem Arm. Ich sehe mich um und sehe in das Gesicht eines alten Mannes der über einem Buch versunken etwas vor sich hin murmelt...'Spiegel!Es sind Spiegel!' Ich versuche mich loszureißen, doch jemand oder etwas hält mein Körper fest umschlungen, ich kann nicht mehr atmen, ich ERSTICKE!

Schweißgebadet wache ich auf und schnappe nach Luft. Es war nur ein Traum! Ein böser Albtraum! Ich fahre mir durchs Gesicht und sehe mich um. Während Haruta tief und fest in Ihrem Bett schläft, ist es Vista wohl nicht mehr gelungen den Weg in seine Kajüte finden. Mit dem Oberkörper auf der Couch und den Beinen über ZWEI Sessel lässt er einen lauten Schnarcher von sich. Der Anblick ist einfach zu komisch. Ich werfe einen Blick aus dem Bullauge. Die Sonne ist schon aufgegangen! In ein paar Stunden sind wir in Midori! Ich schnappe mir eine Hose und ...Ace zerschnittenes Shirt das ich von ihm geschenkt bekommen habe. Warum kam er gestern nicht? Ich will mich doch noch verabschieden. Bei dem Gedanken daran kullern mir wieder Tränen über die Wange die ich mit dem Handrücken wegwische. Jetzt REIß dich mal zusammen. Der Feuerheini lässt sich doch keine Mahlzeit entgehen den siehst du beim Frühstück mit Sicherheit. Ich springe unter die Dusche und drehe nur das heiße Wasser auf doch irgendwie wird mir überhaupt nicht warm. Geduscht und angezogen betrachte ich mich im Spiegel. Das wars also? Der Spiegel...glitzert? Ach quatsch nein! Du fängst nur gleich wieder an zu heulen. Ich schmeiße mir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und der Spiegel zeigt das gleiche glatte Bild wie immer, mein Gesicht! Vista ist mittlerweile verschwunden und Haruta sieht mich mit verquollenen Augen an.

„Wohl etwas länger geworden bei euch was?" lächle ich ihr zu und sie nickt müde.

„Ich gehe schon mal zum Frühstück wir sehen uns später ja?" wackelig auf den Beinen steht Haruta auf und nickt wieder. Auf dem Weg zum essen streiche ich gedankenverloren über die Wände der Moby Dick. 'Machs gut und pass gut auf meine neuen Freunde auf! Flüstre ich dem Riesen Schiff zu. Wie als Antwort ertönt ein ächzen unter mir und wieder muss ich lächeln. Im Frühstücksraum sitzen nur eine handvoll Leute und KEIN Ace. Naja der wird schon jeden Moment hier aufschlagen und setze mich wie automatisch an den Tisch der Kommandanten. Ich greife zu meinem üblichen Morgenkaffe und mein Magen rebelliert. Auch wenn ich keinen Hunger habe zwinge ich mir ein halbes Käsebrötchen rein. Die Moby Dick und somit auch die Mannschaft wird langsam munter. Doch von Ace immer noch keine Spur. Da läuft Chichi! Ich winke ihn zu mir. Erst schaut er sich ungläubig um ob ich wirklich ihn meine und ich nicke und lächle ihm zu.

„Ich wollte mich nochmal persönlich bei dir bedanken!" und strecke ihm meine Hand entgegen die er mit zögern greift und schüttelt.

„Ähm klar doch! Gern geschehen!" bringt er verlegen heraus, als er sich schon umgedreht hat und gehen will hält er inne und senkt den Kopf.

„Ich...hab gehört das du das Schiff verlässt!" er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir so dass er meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sieht. Die Nachricht ist wirklich bis in jede Ecke des Schiffes gekrochen.

„Das ist richtig! Wenn ihr in Midori anlegt werde ich die Moby Dick verlassen und meinen eigenen Weg gehen!" ich schlucke schwer bei den Worten. Chichi dreht sich mir zu und zum ersten mal sehe ich ihn mir richtig an. Er dürfte nur ein, zwei Jahre jünger sein als ich. Er ist größer als ich und recht dünn, was mich wundert da ich ihn irgendwie 'breiter' in Erinnerung hatte. Doch vermutlich lag es daran das man ihn in eine viel zu große Kochjacke gesteckt hatte.

„Dann wünsche ich dir alles gute und viel Glück!" der stachel haarige Küchenjunge deutet eine Verbeugung an und macht sich mit schnellen Schritten davon. Na das war ja was! Ich widme mich meinem zweiten Kaffee und langsam tanzt auch der Rest der Mannschaft an. Jozu, Thatch und Namur sind die ersten und auch sie wünschen mir alles gute für meine weitere Reise. Diesmal keine Tränen Ava! Sieh es als Erfahrung die du gemacht hast, aber ist kein Lebewohl für im... NATÜRLICH ist es das was glaubst du denn? Selbst wenn du in Midori keine Antwort findest, wird die Moby Dick bis zum nächsten Tag schon meilenweit entfernt sein. Midori...Whitebeard hat mir eine Karte der Stadt gegeben und mir den Weg zur Bibliothek erklärt. Ob ich da etwas erfahre? Gibt es überhaupt eine Möglichkeit zurück? Während ich meinen Gedanken nach hänge gesellen sich auch Haruta und Vista zu mir. Schweigend verbringen wir das Frühstück als das Leuten einer Glocke mich wach rüttelt.

„Land in Sicht!Midori Island voraus alle Mann auf ihre Posten!" verkündet eine Stimmer über die Teleschnecke. Was? Sind wir schon da? Sehe ich mich fragend zu Vista um.

„Wir nehmen jetzt Kurs auf die Insel. Es wird etwa noch zwei Stunden dauern bis wir im Hafen sind" antwortet er mir. Zwei Stunden...wo ist Ace?Ich muss mich doch verabschieden ich muss...packen! Das hab ich total vergessen! Die ganzen Sachen die ich von Haruta bekommen...

„Komm, ich helfe dir beim packen!" sagt sie, als ob sie meine Gedanken gehört hätte und wir machen uns auf den Weg zurück in unsere...IHRE Kajüte. Auf dem Weg halte ich in den Gängen Ausschau doch Ace ist nirgendwo zu sehen.

Schnell wird mir klar das ich in die Ledertasche kaum ein paar Schuhe und eine Hose hineinbekomme.

„Hier!" und Haruta wirft mir einen dunkelgrünen Rucksack zu.

„Ich kann dich schließlich nicht nur mit einer Hose ein paar Schuhen durch die Weltgeschichte laufen lassen!" lächelt sie. Die Stimmung ist zum zerschneiden, doch nach Späßen ist mir sowieso nicht.

Ich bekomme alle Sachen die Haruta mir geschenkt hat in den Rucksack. Dann streckt sie mir eine kleine Schachtel entgegen.

„Hier! Als...Abschiedsgeschenk!" ich schaue sie ungläubig an und öffne die rotbraune Schatulle. Neben einigen Blättern Papier, liegt dort auch in grünem Samt ein roter Füller mit goldenen Verzierungen sowie einer Flasche Tinte.

„Du musst schwören das du mir schreibst hörst du?!" ich nicke und sehe Haruta an der die Tränen wieder in den Augen stehen. Und im nächsten Moment liegen wir uns wieder weinend in den Armen.

„Ich schwöre es, ich schwöre ich werde dir jeden Tag schrieben!" sehe ich sie mit verheulten, aber festen Augen an und sie nickt nur. Die Zeit verrennt wie im Flug und wir stehen früher als mir lieb ist an Bord der Moby Dick und sehen zu wie der Steg ausgefahren wird und die Moby Dick endgültig am Hafen von Midori anlegt. Und Whitebeard hatte nicht übertrieben sie war wirklich RIESIG! Vor uns erhebt sich auf mehreren Ebenen die Stadt. Was in der Nähe des Hafens noch kleine einfache Backstein Häuser sind, entwickelt sich zu reich verzierten Kaufmannshäusern und dahinter einer überdimensionalen Festung.

„Das ist Midori Castle!" erklärt Vista hinter mir

„Die Insel ist von uns Piraten nicht begeistert doch da sie nun mal auf der Grand Line liegt, mussten sie sich den Umständen anpassen. Die Festung die du siehst ist mehr Abschreckung als alles andere. Soweit bekannt ist wird die Insel von drei Männern regiert die diese Festung bauen ließen um Piraten nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen" und er lacht gedrückt. Ich krame in der Ledertasche und ziehe die Karte heraus die Whitebeard mir gegeben hat. Okay...also da ist die Festung das heißt ich muss, dort...ich fahre mit dem Finger über die Karte...die Stadt umrunden und dem Weg Richtung Westen folgen. Er sagte zu Fuß werde ich etwa einen Tag brauchen bis ich die Bibliothek erreiche...und dann? Die lassen doch nicht einfach irgendjemand wildfremden ihre Archive nach seltsamen Vorkommnissen durchsuchen...EGAL! Irgendwie werde ich schon weiter kommen. Ich drehe mich zu Vista und Haruta um die hinter mir stehen und setze das beste Lächeln auf was ich hinbekomme.

„Es wird Zeit! Ich muss mich ran halten!" die beiden nicken mir stumm zu. NICHT HEULEN verflucht! Doch mein Gehirn zeigt mir den Mittelfinger und schon flenn ich los. Ich springe auf die beiden zu und versuche gleich beide zu umarmen.

„Ihr werdet mir fehlen!" Auch meine neu gewonnen Freunde können nicht an sich halten. Wir liegen uns in den Armen während die Mannschaft beginnt von Bord zu strömen und sich bald in der ganzen Stadt verteilt. Ich wische mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und wende mich an Vista.

„Es war mir eine außerordentliche Freude Vista ich werde dich nie vergessen!" lächle ich dem großen entgegen dessen Augen nun auch rot verheult sind.

„Meine kleine Blume des Ozeans! Auch mir war es eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen und das ist für dich!" er beugt sich zu mir runter und drückt mir ein Stück Papier in die Hand. Ich klappe es auf in Erwartung das irgendein Spruch drin steht oder so. Aber egal wie ich es drehe und wende ich sehe...nix.

„Das ist eine Vivre Card meine liebe! Schau!" und er legt mir das Blatt auf die Hand das sich prompt in seine Richtung bewegt. Natürlich die Dinger kenn ich doch!

„Wenn du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst oder nicht mehr weiter weißt folge der Richtung die dir das Papierchen zeigt und du wirst uns finden, genauso wie wir dich!" lächelt er und hält die andere Hälfte des Blattes in die Höhe. Ich krieg die Tür nicht zu! Ich halte eine ECHTE Vivre Card in den Händen!

„Danke Vista!" mehr bringe ich einfach nicht raus und stecke mir das gefaltete Papierchen in den BH. Ganz Recht! Es ist der sicherste Platz und sollte irgendjemand versuchen mir DA dran zu gehen beiße ich ihm vorher die Hand ab! Ich nehme Haruta in den Arm und flüstre ihr ins Ohr

„Ace?" sie schüttelt den Kopf und haucht zurück

„Seit gestern Abend weiß keiner wo er abgeblieben ist" WIEDER Tränen. FEIN! Wenn das Arschloch der Meinung ist sich nicht einmal von mir zu verabschieden soll er doch! Ist mir TOTAL egal! Lüge ich mich selbst an. Ich schaue Haruta und lache.

„Ich danke dir...für einfach alles Freundin!"

Ein Blick zurück verrät mir das meine Freunde immer noch an Bord der Moby Dick stehen und ich winke ihnen ein letztes mal zu. Dabei schweifen meine Augen nochmal über das gesamte Schiff und die Leute die es bereits verlassen haben. Doch von Ace keine Spur. Ich drehe mich um atme tief durch. Gut! Also los! Auf in die Bibliothek!


	9. Äwa und der Dieb

**Äwa und der Dieb**

**Midori Island – In der Stadt Midori**

Meine Fresse seit Stunden lauf ich schon durch die Gegend! Statt einen weg RAUS aus der Stadt lauf ich immer wieder ich das weiß? Die Häuser werden immer größer und kitschiger! Die haben echt gar nichts aus gelassen. Hier sind nicht nur alle Farben sondern auch alle Formen vertreten. Das gesamte Viertel wirkt als hätte es eine 4 jährige entworfen. Jedes Haus hat mindesten drei verschiedene Farben und die Konstruktionen sehen aus als ob sie bei dem kleinsten Windhauch zusammen brechen. Aber die Leute sind auch nicht viel besser. Ich sehe die Hauptstraße entlang die ich zumindest aus Gesprächsfetzen als solche identifizieren konnte. Pinke Hüte mir grünen Streifen, Gelbe Jakets mit lila Punkten hier gibts nichts was es nicht gibt. Ich komm mir vor wie in nem Zirkus, in einem ganz schön gruseligen allerdings. Eine ältere Dame die sich ansatzweise versucht der hier üblichen Mode zu entziehen, erscheint mir zumindest etwas normal und ich traue mich sie zu anzusprechen.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte?" die Dame dreht sich zu mir und ich nehme alles zurück! Sie trägt ein Lila Kleid mit Orangen Rüschen okay gerade noch in Ordnung. Aber was zum fünf äugigen Goldhering hat die mit ihren Haaren gemacht? Und tatsächlich, was ich vorher für einen überdimensionalen Hut gehalten habe, stellt sich als VOGELKÄFIG heraus, in dem panisch zwitschernd zwei Vögel um herhüpfen.

"Ja? Wie kann ich dir helfen junge Dame?" krächzt sie mit einer Stimme die die Vögel nur noch mehr ausrasten lassen. Ich beiße mir auf Zunge.

"Können... können sie mir sagen..." Alter! ich krieg kein Wort raus ohne nicht gleich los zu schreien vor lachen

"Was denn Kind?" Ich reiße mich zusammen und versuche ihren enormen, zwitschernden Kopfschmuck zu ignorieren.

"Wären sie so freundlich mir zu sagen wie ich zur Bibliothek komme? Ich bin das erste mal in Midori und wie es scheint habe ich mich vollkommen verlaufen" die alte Lady mustert mich und vielleicht hätte ich die Klamotten doch nochmal wechseln sollen. Mit Jeans, kurzem grünen Shirt, der Ledertasche und dem Rucksack sehe ich bestimmt nicht vertrauenerweckend aus.

"Bist du etwa ein Pirat?" fragt mich die Dame und drückt ihre Quietschgrüne Handtasche fest an sich.

"Ich ein Pirat? Nein, nein werteste ich bin lediglich eine Reisende. Ich hoffe in der Bibliothek lediglich einige Informationen zu bekommen" lache ich die jetzt völlig panisch guckende Frau an. Was wohl passiert wäre wenn ich behauptet hätte ich wär ein Pirat? Hätte sie dann die panisch quietschenden Vögelchen auf mich los gelassen oder was?

"Na dann ist ja gut!" die Lady entspannt sich, sichtlich beruhigt von meiner Antwort.

"Wenn du zur Bibliothek willst bist du schon auf dem richtigen Weg, folge einfach der Hauptstraße bis zum ende der Stadt und wende dich dann nach links. Die Straße führt dann auf direktem Weg zur Bibliothek! Aber..." verstohlen schaut sie sich um als ob unser Gespräch wirklich jemanden interessieren würde

"...nimm dich in acht, man sagt es gibt Diebe und Räuber auf der Straße und sogar... Piraten!" bei den letzten Worten winkt sie mich näher zu sich. Och ist die nieeeedlich!

"Ich werde auf mich aufpassen! Vielen Dank!" lächle ich der schrulligen alten zu und mache mich weiter.

"Oh man die war ja mal DER Knüller!" lache ich vor mich hin. Siehst mal Gehirn, mein GPS funktioniert doch ganz gut! Doch Mister... oder Misses? Gehirn hält sich mal wieder raus. Weiter auf der Hauptstraße gehend verändert sich die Umgebung wie mit dem Schnitt einer Schere. Wo gerade noch die wildesten Konstruktionen nebeneinander standen, reihen sich jetzt dicht an dicht venezianische Häuser. Welcher Horst von Stadtplaner hat sich das bloß ausgedacht? Ich lasse 'Klein Venezia', wie es getauft habe, auch hinter mir und langsam scheint es mir das sich meine Umgebung zumindest etwas normalisiert. In einem kleinen Park lege ich eine Verschnaufpause ein. Chichi war so lieb und hat mir ein Fresspaket für eine zwanzigköpfige Mannschaft zusammen gepackt. Während ich mir so schmausend auf der Bank das treiben auf dem Marktplatz angucke sehe ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Hand dich sich verdächtig nah an meinem Fresspaket heran macht. Ich warte noch kurz ab und ZACK! Steckt auch schon meine Gabel in der kleinen Hand.

"EY! Mann bist du bescheuert oder was?" zu meiner Überraschung springt ein kleiner Junge hinter mir aus dem Gebüsch und reibt sich die Hand.

"Also erst mal bin ich eine Frau und zweitens gehört es sich nicht Leute zu bestehlen hörst du?" der kleine erinnert mich an meine jüngeren Brüder, mit seinen blonden Haaren und blaugrauen Augen. Wie alt wird er sein? 7 wohl allerhöchstens.

"Ist mir doch furzscheißpiep egal!" erwidert der kleine und streckt mir die Zunge raus. Da ich den Dieb erwischt habe und er es mit Sicherheit nicht nochmal versuchen wird... muhahaha ich bin mit einer Gabel bewaffnet... ignoriere ich den ein paar Minuten stehe ich auf um weiter zu gehen und der Zwerg steht immer noch hinter mir. Mit großen Augen auf mein Fresspaket gierend.

"Hast du Hunger? Hier schenk ich dir!" und halte ihm eine Schachtel mit Gulasch und einem Brötchen hin.

"Pah! Ich brauch keine Almosen von so blöden..." grummel,grummel! Meldet sich sein Bauch und er wird rot.

"Na komm nimm schon! Pass auf wir machen einen Deal okay?" zwinker ich ihm zu und er schaut mich mit großen Augen an.

"Du zeigst mir den schnellsten Weg raus aus der Stadt zu dem Weg der zur Bibliothek führt und als Bezahlung bekommst du das okay?" lächle ich und strecke ihm das Essen weiter entgegen. Der kleine legt seinen Kopf zur Seite und scheint zu überlegen. Doch dann greift er gierig nach dem essen und steckt sich ein ganzes viertel des Brötchens in den Mund, so dass er einem Hamster nun zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Ich muss lachen bei dem Anblick und erinnere mich an... Nein, nein, nein weg Gedanke, weg mit dir!

"Du bist lustig kleiner!" lache ich ihm zu,erst mit fragendem Blick dann selber lächelnd antwortet er.

"Und du bist nett Lady!" Huch? Lady? Na übertreiben muss er es jetzt aber nicht.

"Nenn mich einfach Ava okay?" grinse ich zurück. Es ist schön wie der kleine Fratz hungrig das essen weg futtert.

"Äwa... das ist aber ein komischer Name!" stellt er schmatzend fest

"So? Ich heiße auch Ava und nicht Äwa! Wie heißt du überhaupt?" der Junge schaut als würde ich ihm gerade Einsteins Relativitätstheorie erklären.

"Ist doch das selbe! Ich heiß James, aber meine Freunde sagen Jimmy!" antwortet er wobei mir einige Gulaschstücke um die Ohren fliegen.

"Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen James! Sag mal wohnst du hier?" James schüttelt den Kopf

"Ne ich bin vom Desert. Und sag Jimmy das mag ich lieber" Jimmy hat die Portion weg gehauen und klopft sich zufrieden auf den Bauch.

"Das war voll lecker Äwa!" ich versuche erst gar nicht ihn zu berichtigen und krame in meinem Rucksack nach ein paar Keksen.

"Also zeigst du mir den Weg?" und ich fuchtle mit der Keksschachtel vor seinem Gesicht. Würde ich die an einer Schnur und nem Stock festmachen und dem kleinen vor die Nase halten, würde er den ganzen Tag im Kreis rennen. Jimmy nickt und die Schachtel wechselt den Besitzer. Während er gierig die Verpackung aufreißt setzt er sich in Bewegung und ich folge ihm.

"Sag mal Jimmy, was ist das Desert?" frage ich ihn und er guckt mich mit Krümeln im gesamten Gesicht klebend an.

"Was? Weißt nicht was das Desert ist? Wo kommstn du her?" Na pass bloß auf kleiner nicht frech werden!

"Von ganz weit weg hinter der Grand Line" und ich deute mit meinem Arm einen großen Bogen an.

"Boah echt ey? Dann biste bestimmt nen Pirat oder? Ich will auch Pirat werden wenn ich groß bin und Schätze finden und gegen die Marine kämpfen und so!" die Augen des kleinen leuchten.

"Nein Jimmy ich bin kein Pirat, ich bin... auf einer Reise und suche eine bestimmte Insel. Deswegen muss ich schnell zu der Bibliothek!" erkläre ich Jimmy der mich mit noch größeren Augen anstarrt.

"Warum'n das? Das versteh ich nich!" wie soll er auch selbst ich kapiers nicht. Ich versuche mit den einfachsten Worten die mir einfallen das Dilemma zu erklären.

"Also Jimmy... ich suche nach der Insel damit ich wieder nach Hause kann. Auf der Insel ist ein Ding das mir dabei helfen soll, aber weil ich nicht weiß wonach ich suchen muss, muss ich jetzt zu der Bibliothek und vielleicht kann mir da jemand helfen!" auch wenn Jimmy nickt glaube ich nicht das er auch nur ein einziges Wort kapiert hat. Ich steig ja selber nicht dahinter! Ich weiß nicht einmal WONACH ich suchen soll. Während Jimmy mich durch enge Gassen führt, werden die Häuser um uns herum immer verrotteter. Mir wird klar das ich mir dringend irgendwas einfallen lassen muss um in der Bibliothek an irgendwelche Infos ran zu kommen.

"So sind da!" meldet sich mein kleiner Führer und zu meiner Überraschung stehen wir tatsächlich am Rand der Stadt. Vor uns die Straße die links in einen kleinen Wald und rechts Richtung Meer abbiegt.

"Vielen Dank Jimmy! Das war wirklich nett von dir. Und du versprich mir das du nix mehr von Leuten klaust okay? Wenn du einfach fragst gibt dir bestimmt jemand was!" ich drücke ihm die zweite Schachtel Kekse in den Arm und der kleine grinst.

"Ich versprechs Äwa! Tschüüüüüsss!" ruft er noch als er zurück in die Stadt läuft.

"Ich heiße..." ach vergiss es! Lachend winke ich ihm hinterher bis er zwischen den Häusern verschwindet. Der kleine war echt süß! So gute Tat heute vollbracht weiter gehts! Ich dreh mich dem Wäldchen zu und kann dahinter schon den Schatten eines großen Turms erkennen. Das muss es sein! Fröhlich über meine Begegnung mit Jimmy und das er mich so schnell hierher gebracht hat mache ich mich weiter.

Au! Füße! SCHMEEEEEERZEN! Seit zwei Stunden latsche ich schon durch das Scheißhaufen und endlich ein 'Licht am ende des Tunnels'.

"Man die sollten echt mal über ne Bahnverbindung nachdenken!" und mit schmerzenden Füßen laufe ich weiter. Kaum habe ich die Grenze von dem grünen Scheißhaufen erreicht trau ich meinen Augen nicht. Da steht ne Bar! Welcher Vollidiot baut den hier ne Bar hin? Links und rechts grüne Wiesen aber Hauptsache ne Bar mitten in der Walachei! Die haben doch echt nicht mehr alle Töpfe im Regal in dieser bekloppten Welt.

Ich setze mich auf eine Bank davor und prompt hüpft eine Dame im... ist das... ein EI? Völlig geschockt reibe ich mir die Augen in der Hoffnung das ich einfach nur nen ganz üblen Sonnenstich hab. Aber nein ernsthaft die Tuse hat nen Eierkostüm an. Wo in drei Teufelsnamen bin ich jetzt schon wieder gelandet?

„Einen wu.. hunderschöööönen Gute Tag! Darf es etwas zu trinken sein junge Freundin oder etwas zu essen? Unser Koch ist wirklich ausgezeichnet. Als Empfehlung des Tages..." schallmeit es mir entgegen und mir bluten jetzt schon die Ohren.

„Bekomme ich hierfür einen Kaffee?" unterbreche ich das laufende Ei und halte ihr ein paar Berry's unter die Nase nur damit sie endlich ihre Fresse hält. Die Münzen hat Haruta mir geschenkt. Tatsächlich gibt es wohl Piraten die Ihre Beute nicht gleich versaufen oder in nem Bordell lassen.

„Aber sicher junge Freundin dafür bekommen sie mehr als nur einen Kaffee, wenn Sie möchten könnte ich..."

„Nur Kaffee danke!" unterbreche ich das hohle Ei und sie hüpft zurück in die Bar. Warum? Warum immer ich? Ich versuche mal wieder Verhandlungen mit dem großen Boss auf zu nehmen aber wie üblich ist es ihm mal wieder SCHEIßEGAL, als das Ei mit einem Tablett in der Hand wieder raus spaziert kommt. Sie stellt eine Tasse vor mich und gießt aus einer Silberkanne meinen so geliebten 'Lebenserhalter' ein.

„Sagen sie junge Freundin sie sind nicht von hier nicht wahr?" erstaunt sehe ich das Ei und schüttle den Kopf.

„Nein ich bin aus... dem South Blue! Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise und wollte es mir nicht nehmen lassen mir die Bibliothek von Midori anzusehen!" Das reicht ja wohl an Infos! Mehr muss die Eiertante ja nun wirklich nicht wissen!

„Aber natürlich die Bibliothek von Midori ist berühmt für seine Schätze!" endlich lässt mich das hohle Ei in Ruhe. Ich trinke die ganze Kanne leer, als das 'Eichen' schon wieder auftaucht. Hängt die irgendwo hinterm Vorhang und beobachtet mich die ganze Zeit oder wie? Na wär ja auch nicht verwunderlich, bei der Anzahl an Laufkundschaft.

„Darf es noch etwas sein junge Freundin? Ein Stück Kuchen oder Gebäck?" ich winke ab.

„Nein danke nur bezahlen!" ich drücke ihr zwei der Münzen in die Hand und als ich feststelle das sie in ihrem Kostüm nach Wechselgeld kramt... in dem Ding gibt's Taschen?... entgegne ich nur ein 'behalten Sie den Rest' und 'Auf Wiedersehen!'

„Vielen Dank junge Freundin! Auf wiedersehen und beehren sie uns bald wieder!" schallmeit es mir hinterher. HALT die Klappe sonst raste ich gleich aus! Die hat doch Matsche im Hirn! Rennt in nem Eierkostüm rum als ob es die absoluteste Selbstverständlichkeit wäre und behandelt die Leute wie ihre engsten Freunde. Aber... mittlerweile sollte mich in dieser durchgedrehten Welt wohl gar nichts mehr wundern. Vor mir sehe ich nun endlich mein Ziel. Ein riesiger Turm etwa 2 Kilometer entfernt steht da als ob er noch nie etwas anderes getan hätte.


	10. Der alte Sack

**Hui,hui,hui unser Fischchen ist ja wirklich nicht aufzuhalten.**

**Lest weiter wie es ihr ergeht und lasst doch die ein oder andere Review da.**

**Bis bald in der großen Welt!**

**Der alte Sack**

**Midori Island – Bibliothek**

Daaaaaaas ist ja mal der Oberhammerknüller! Seit 5 Minuten drehe ich mich im Kreis. Dieser Bücherhaufen ist mal stilvoll untergebracht! Der Turm ist von innen noch viel cooler als er von außen aussieht. Eine riesige Wendeltreppe führt bis in die Spitze des Turms. Und auf geschätzten 14 Etagen sind jede Menge Wälzer untergebracht.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" ein Mann mit Hornbrille und schwarzen fettigen Haaren schaut mich an.

„Ähm... nein... ich meine ja... ich meine... ich weiß nicht ob sie mir helfen können" stottere ich erschrocken.

„Nun falls wir können, helfen wir gerne!" lächelt er mich an. Wir? Schizo aber happy oder wie?

„Nunja ich, ich suche... Informationen über ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse" fangen wir erst mal leicht an vielleicht komme ich dann weiter.

„Mhm, also eher alte Geschichte nicht wahr?" erstaunt schaue ich 'Fetthaar' an und nicke.

„Nun mein Fachbereich ist eher die neuere Geschichte und ihre Politik. Dann wendest du dich wohl eher an den ersten Bibliothekar!" und deutet hinter sich auf einen alten grauhaarigen Mann der versunken über einem Buch sitzt. Ich bedanke mich und gehe auf den alten Mann zu. Na der ist ja wirklich mal kurz vor 'Radieschen von unten ansehen'! Ich tippe ihm vorsichtig auf die Schulter damit er meinetwegen keinen Herzkasper bekommt.

„Entschuldigen Sie? Mister?" ich pickse ihm in die Schulter doch der rührt sich keinen Zentimeter als ein lauter Schnarcher zu hören ist. Der pennt! Der alte Sack pennt einfach im sitzen! Jetzt rüttel ich an ihm und endlich scheint wieder leben in den Grabstein zu kommen.

„Mister, entschuldigen sie bitte, man sagte sie können mir helfen!" mit glasigem Blick schaut er mich an.

„Du musst lauter reden, er ist schon etwas über seine Zeit!" meldet sich 'Fetthari' hinter mir. Na fein...

„MISTER ENTSCHULDIGEN SIE! MAN SAGTE SIE KÖNNEN MIR VIELLEICHT HELFEN!" schreie ich den alten Mann an der prompt von seinem Stuhl kippt. OH SCHEIßE! Ich hechte ihm nach damit er nicht drauf geht bevor ich irgendwas raus finden kann. Ich will ihm aufhelfen als... ist das eine Hand? An meinem ARSCH? Der Graukopf schaut mich mit großen Augen an.

„Na du bist ja ein flottes Bienchen!" grinst er. So DAS wars! Ich hole aus und verpasse ihm eine, allerdings leichter damit er nicht gleich tot umkippt.

„DU ALTER SENILER SACK KLAPPTS EIGENTLICH? WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN?" der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle mich zu betatschen. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt von meiner Attacke rapelt er sich auf.

„Also Liebchen wie kann ich dir helfen?" Der hat doch Löcher im Kopf! Ich atme tief durch. Okay Ava, du kannst froh sein das der so vergesslich ist, sonst wäre jetzt echt die Kacke am dampfen. Also beruhige dich!

„Mister man sagte das sie mir helfen können! Ich suche Informationen über seltsame Ereignisse" ich habe die Aufmerksamkeit des alten geweckt. Dieser alte geile bock hofft doch nur mir sonst wo hingrabschen zu können.

„Ohoho das Bienchen will Informationen so, so!" Oh Mann das wird übel!

„Ja … genau..." ich spreche extra langsam und deutlich

„Na worüber willst du denn was wissen Schätzchen?" der alte Sack hat schon Sabber in den Mundwinkeln.

„Ich... suche... Informationen... über... ungewöhnliche... Ereignisse!" meine Fresse wenn das so weiter geht bin ich die nächsten zwei Monate hier.

„Soso das fleißige Bienchen will was über vergangenes erfahren?" Na Hauptsache der Grabstein versteht mich. Obwohl ich mir bei dem Teil mit dem vergangenen nicht ganz sicher bin.

„Was genau will das Häschen denn erfahren?" Reiß dich zusammen Ava! Reiß dich zusammen!

„Ich möchte wissen ob es Geschichten über Personen aus... anderen Welten gibt!" das letzte flüstere ich so laut es geht in das haarige Ohr des Mannes.

„OHOHOHOHOHO DAS SCHÄTZCHEN WILL WAS ÜBER ANDERE WELTEN WISSEN!" Scheiße! War ja klar das der senile Sack das so raus posaunt.

„Seien sie doch leise verdammt nochmal!" fauche ich ihn an.

„Tut mir leid Bienchen die Geschichte über Besucher aus anderen Welten darf nicht an die Öffentlichkeit!" vollkommen klar schaut er mich fest an. WAS? Hat der den ARSCH offen? Nicht nur das es hier Tatsache Informationen über solche Vorfälle gibt, weigert der alte Sack sich jetzt sie rauszurücken?

„Hören sie ich komme von... sehr, sehr weit her nur wegen dieser Informationen!" Scheiße das gibt's nicht ich muss den Kerl irgendwie klein kriegen.

„Es tut mir leid Häschen aber nur mit Zustimmung der Weltregierung dürfen diese Dokumente eingesehen werden" Der Weltregierung? Das ist nicht dem sein Ernst! Soll ich mich erst hochschlafen bevor... oh nein, oh nein, nein, nein, nein... mir kommt gerade ein richtig widerlicher Gedanke. Du hast keine Wahl Ava! Entweder so oder du bist am Arsch, erklärt mir mein Hirn. Okay... durchatmen... stell dir einfach IRGENDWAS anderes vor. Selbst ein Walross mit Ausschlag ist anziehender als DIESER Kerl.

„Aber Misteeeeeer! Es ist doch SOOOO wichtig für mich! Und wenn sie mir helfen... würde ich mich... " ich spiele an meinem Ausschnitt und beuge mich so vor das er mir geradewegs rein glotzen kann

„...seeeehr erkenntlich zeigen" hauch ich ihm ins Ohr. Nicht alles das Comicherzen aus seinen Augen ploppen, haut er mir SCHON WIEDER auf den Arsch. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und stelle mir eine bunte Blumenwiese vor, genau eine bunte Blumenwiese... mit einem häßlich, sabbernden, alten Sack. Ah! Großer Boss so hilf mir doch! Doch der scheint beim Zeitung lesen auf dem Klo eingeschlafen und reagiert natürlich NICHT auf meinen Hilferuf.

„Na dann wollen wir dem heißen Häschen doch mal das Geheimnis zeigen!" endlich lässt der Grabstein meinen Arsch los und ich habe das große Verlangen gerade mal in die Ecke zu kotzen. Er geht zu einer Wendeltreppe die nach unten? führt. Hier gibt's auch noch nen Keller?

„So flottes Bienchen dann zeigen wir dir mal den geheimen Raum" geifert der alte Sack. Irgendwie bekomme ich ein lächeln zustande. Nicht kotzen! Jetzt fang bloß nicht an zu kotzen!

10 Minuten später bleibt der Grabstein vor einer Eisentür stehen und schließt auf. Ein ekliger Geruch nach verschimmeltem Brot schlägt mir entgegen.

„Bäh das ist ja widerlich!" bemerke ich und halte mir die Nase zu.

„Es sind viele alte Dokumente hier. Über Jahrzehnte habe wir sie aufbewahrt. Keiner hat in den letzten 10 Jahren diesen Raum betreten" 10 Jahre? Das heißt vor 10 Jahren war das letzte mal jemand aus einer anderen Welt hier oder wie? Der Raum ist schwach beleuchtet, etwa 5 Meter hoch und 15 breit. Die Wände sind mit Regalen voll geklatscht in den sich hunderte, ach was, tausende von Zetteln und Ordnern stapeln.

In der Mitte steht ein großer Holztisch der auch schon mal bessere Tage erlebt haben muss und einige gepolsterte Stühle.

„Und wo soll ich hier anfangen bitte?" fluche ich vor mich hin. Ich verbringe die nächsten 10 Jahre allein damit diesen Sauhaufen durchzusuchen.

„Das Schätzchen sollte hier beginnen!" säuselt der alte Sack, deutet auf ein Regal an der rechten Seite das noch am 'frischesten' aussieht und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Sie... sie... müssen wirklich nicht hierbleiben... ich melde mich sobald ich fertig bin!" wenn der Kerl hier hocken bleibt komm ich zu gar nichts.

„Doch ich bleibe! Denn das heiße Häschen hat mir doch was versprochen" wieder sabbert der alte... na schöne Scheiße, das hast du ja echt mal super hingekriegt Ava! JETZT kannst du wirklich nur beten und hoffen das du aus der Kacke irgendwie wieder raus kommst. Ich seufze stelle meine Tasche und den Rucksack auf den Boden und mach mich daran die ersten Unterlagen aus dem Regal zu ziehen und auf den Tisch zu hieven. Ich schnappe mir noch ein Brötchen aus meinem Fresspaket und fange an zu lesen.

Gott wie viele Stunden sind jetzt eigentlich schon vergangen? Ich reibe mir die Augen. Diese SCHEIß Energiesparbeleuchtung macht das ganz nur noch schlimmer. Ein Glück ist der alte Sack eingeschlafen und schnarcht nun seelenruhig vor sich hin. Obwohl der Modergeruch verschwunden ist habe ich Probleme beim atmen. Der Haufen an Papier vor mir ist erheblich größer geworden, doch wirklich hilfreiche Informationen hab ich nicht gefunden. Es sind großteils Aufzeichnungen von irgendwelchen Verhören. Dazu steht zwar nichts da drin, aber ich schätze Water Boarding war noch die harmloseste Methode... Die Befragten beteuern immer wieder das sie keine Ahnung haben wo sie sind und wie sie hierher gekommen sind. Laut den Befragern scheinen es auch immer vollkommen unterschiedliche Leute zu sein. Einmal ein Europäer, dann ein Afrikaner nur in einem sind sich die Berichte einig. Die Betroffenen reden von sich bewegenden ... mhm... ich kaue mir auf der Unterlippe und erinnere mich an meinen Traum. Es wäre vielleicht im entferntesten ein Zusammenhang möglich. Aber da Spiegel nun mal nicht laufen können endet meine Überlegung wieder in einer Sackgasse. Am letzten Bericht hänge ich jetzt schon seit locker ner Stunde. Ich dachte mir ich probiers mal mit nem älteren Dokument und BINGO! Zumindest hier schein ich etwas weiter zu kommen. Die Schrift ist nur noch schwer zu erkennen aber mir fällt ein Foto ins Auge und ich erkenne das Gesicht! Fieberhaft such ich das Dokument nach einem Namen ab, kann jedoch nichts finden. Ich lehne mich seufzend zurück und halte das Bild des grauhaarigen Mannes mit dem langen Bart in den Händen. Was zum Teufel hast du mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Ich halte das Bild an eine der Lampen und mir fällt auf... das ist nicht das Gesicht des Mannes sondern lediglich... sein SPIEGELBILD. Aufgeregt über meine neue Entdeckung such ich das Bild weiter ab. Ist das? ...ein Buch vor ihm. Ich drehe das Bild doch ich kann nichts erkennen. Ach verdammt und nen Spiegel gibt's hier auch nich wie kann ich das bloß lesen?Natürlich! Meine Hand sorgt dafür das mein Gehirn wieder in Schwung gerät und ich hechte zu meiner Tasche und hole den Füller raus den Haruta mir zum Abschied geschenkt hat. Die ersten versuche mit der Tinte enden in einer Riesenschweinerei, aber mir gelingt es den Füller gerade weit genug in das Tintenfass zu stupsen. Ich versuch die Buchstaben die ich auf dem Bild erkenne zusammen zu setzen... wenn das vielleicht... Alm... und das Gosse? Almgosse? Na wohl kaum... da könnte aber vielleicht noch... nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit halte ich das Papier mit einigen annehmbaren Wörtern in den Händen wobei mir eins besonders ins Auge sticht. Wenn ich richtig liege könnte auf dem Buch was der Mann im Spiegel vor sich liegen hat stehen... das Große Alchemie... und dann kommt vermutlich Buch oder so was aber die Aufnahme ist schon so verblichen das ich es nicht entziffern kann. Alchemie? Ist das möglich? Es soll ja Leute gegeben haben die Stein in Gold verwandelt haben. Aber irgendwie mit Spiegeln den Weg in eine andere Welt? Auch wenn meine erste Annahme schon ziemlich verrückt ist, klingt die zweite noch viel verrückter... Spiegel, Alchemie... alter Mann was willst du mir bloß sagen? Nachdenklich schaue ich mir das Bild an und gähne. Verflucht ich weiß nicht einmal wie spät wir haben. Ich brauche ganz dringend Sauerstoff. Der alte Notgeile Sack pennt immer noch im Stuhl. Ich überlege kurz, packe meine Sachen, inklusive dem Bild vom 'Mann im Spiegel', verlasse den Raum und steige die Wendeltreppe wieder rauf. Entweder wacht der alte nachher, stinksauer das ich weg bin, auf oder gibt da unten gleich den Löffel ab. Ich gähne wieder und strecke mich, oh Mann ich hab mir nicht einmal überlegt wo ich schlafen kann. Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig als zu der 'Eifrau' Bar zu gehen. Vielleicht lassen die mich wenigstens eine Nacht bleiben. Ein paar Berrys klimpern noch in meiner Tasche. Auch wenn ich nicht viel herausbekommen habe, grinse ich über meine erfolgreiche Entdeckung als vor mir... das hohle Ei auftaucht!

„Einen wuuuuunderschönen guten Abend junge Freundin!" schallmeit sie mir entgegen und als ich sie gerade fragen will was sie hier tut, bläst sie mir irgendein Pulver ins Gesicht.

„VERFLUCHTER SCHEIß WAS...?" schmerzhaft spüre ich die Stufen in meinem Rücken als ich einschlafe.

„Zeit schlafen zu gehen... Ava!" hör ich in meinem Kopf ein Stimme wie durch Watte als ich vollständig das Bewusstsein verliere.


	11. Ava in Gefahr

**Ava in Gefahr**

**Midori Island **

Verfluchter Dreck mein Kopf! Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? Ich will mich aufsetzen. Was ist das? Och das gibt's doch nicht, nicht schon wieder! Zum zweiten mal in einer Woche hat man mir den hübschen 'Seilschmuck' angelegt. Immer noch auf dem Boden liegend versuche ich mich zu erinnern. Ich war auf dem Weg nach oben als... das Hohle Ei. Die hat mich irgendwie betäubt! Wo bin ich hier? Was will die von mir?

Natürlich sitze ich WIEDER in einem Käfig doch höre ich diesmal keine Kanonenschüsse. Und auch wieder diese Energiesparbeleuchtung! Was haben die bloß mit dem Scheiß? Können die sich kein vernünftiges Licht leisten oder was? Während ich angestrengt versuch etwas zu erkennen höre ich eine bekannte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

„Tztztz... so jung und schon so neugierig!" Ist das? Und tatsächlich tritt aus dem Schatten der 'Fetthari' ! Das glaub ich nicht! Die 'Eierfrau' hat mich doch betäubt was will DER Kerl dann hier?

„Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen scheinst du etwas verwirrt. Lass mich dein 'dunkel erhellen' !" Wie auf Befehl geht das Licht an und hinter dem Schmierlappen... steht das Hohle Ei die einen geknebelt und gefesselten... oh nein!

„Ihr miesen Scheißefresser lasst den Jungen frei! Er hat nichts mit mir zu tun! Er kennt mich nicht einmal!"

Tatsächlich hängt da mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Jimmy in den Händen dieser... dieser... mir fällt kein Wort ein was diese Bastarde auch nur ansatzweise beschreiben kann.

„Dafür das er dich nicht kennt scheint er jedoch genug von dir zu wissen... Ava!" Oh nein! Jimmy! Irgendwie haben diese Typen ihn dazu gebracht von mir zu erzählen. Ich will gar nicht wissen was sie ihm oder seiner Familie angedroht haben. Es ist alles meine Schuld! Hätte ich den Jungen doch nie getroffen! Hätte ich ihm bloß nichts erzählt! Hätte ich bloß gesagt das ich in der Bibliothek nur eine Geschichte lesen willl.

„Jimmy geht es dir gut? Jimmy! ANTWORTE MIR!" der Junge weint und gibt keinen Ton von sich.

„Ihr dreckigen Bastarde LASST IHN GEHEN!" ich versuche irgendwie an die Gitterstäbe zu rutschen um diesen Scheißkerlen ins Gesicht zu spucken. Beinah verliere ich wieder das bewusst sein. Jede einzelne Faser meines Körpers tut weh. Natürlich als die Tussi mich betäubt hat bin ich die Treppe runter gefallen. Ich will gar nicht wissen wie viele Stufen mein Körper leblos hinter sich gebracht hat.

„Oh, oh du solltest dich lieber schonen meine liebe! Meine 'Kollegin' war wohl etwas unvorsichtig als sie dich betäubt hat" Diese Drecksschweine haben von Anfang an zusammen gearbeitet.

„Was wollt ihr von mir ihr Miesen Kanalratten? Ich tue alles was ihr sagt aber lasst den Jungen gehen!" plötzlich schüttelt Jimmy wie verrückt den Kopf und das hohle Ei kann ihn nicht mehr festhalten. Flink wie ein Wiesel schlüpft er durch die Beine des Schmierlappen und kommt an den Gitterstäben zum stehen. Das hätte ich dem kleinen gar nicht zu getraut das er SO fix ist. Er sieht mich mit großen Augen an und schüttelt immer noch den Kopf. Was willst du mir sagen Jimmy?

„Du kleine Ratte na warte!" Das Ei macht ein paar Schritte und versetzt Jimmy einen Hieb der ihn wie einen nasse Sack zusammen sacken lässt.

„Du elendes Miststück lass deine Finger von ihm! Ich mach dich kalt sobald ich hier raus bin!" Ich schreie und fluche, versuche mich von den beschissenen Fesseln zu befreien und ignoriere meinen schmerzenden Körper.

„Dir liegt wohl was an dem kleinen wie?" hämisch grinsend zieht der Fetthari den bewusstlosen Jimmy an den Haaren hoch.

„Krümmst du ihm nur ein Haar..." doch der Schmierlappen unterbricht mich

„Oh, nein, nein, nein du sagtest doch du würdest alles tun wenn wir den Jungen freilassen nicht wahr?" ich nicke. Mir ist es völlig gleichgültig was mit mir in dieser Welt geschieht, vermutlich bin ich sowieso schon längst tot. Aber ich könnte es nicht einmal in meinen Träumen verantworten wenn diesem hilflosen Zwerg etwas passiert.

„Sehr schön!" lächelt der Schmierlappen mich an

„Doch nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, werden wir den Jungen hier behalten... nur zur Sicherheit damit du uns nicht aufs Kreuz legst!" ich beiße die Zähne zusammen... das war ja so was von klar.

„Bitte! Solange ihr dem Jungen nichts tut! Was wollt ihr? Geld? Tschuldigt ihr Affen da seid ihr bei mir an der falschen Adresse!" Ava reiß dich zusammen! Denk an Jimmy! Ihm darf nichts passieren! Tu alles was sie sagen aber um Himmelswillen sorg dafür das der Junge zurück zu seiner Familie kommt.

„Was wir wollen... Ava? Nichts geringeres... als DEINE WELT!" Bitte was? Meine Welt? Moment mal...

„Woher wisst ihr davon?" zische ich

„Nun das war gar nicht so schwer wie du denkst meine liebe. Als wir die Nachricht der Marine aufgefangen hatten das ein Mädchen einen Vizekapitän angegriffen hat haben wir uns nicht viel dabei gedacht. Doch als eine Beschreibung deiner Person folgte und man feststellte das du äußerst merkwürdige Gegenstände dabei hattest wurden wir hellhörig. Wir verloren deine Spur als das Marineschiff versenkt wurde. Doch zu unserer Überraschung bist du uns direkt in die Arme gelaufen. Jeder höhere Agent war auf der Suche nach dir und wie es sich ergab bist du in Midori aufgetaucht und davon nicht genug. Du bist auch direkt meiner reizenden Kollegin Miss Easter Monday begegnet" der Schmierlappen legt eine Pause ein und mein Gehirn rattert bis zum Anschlag. Wie haben die das bloß raus bekommen? Wer sind die überhaupt? Und warum rührt sich Jimmy nicht?

„Mister 12 die kleine hat nicht die geringste Ahnung was vor sich geht!" lacht das hohle Ei den immer noch leblosen Jimmy vor ihren Füßen. Warte mal... Mister 12? Miss Easter Monday... nein das kann nicht... aber es würde passen. Sie haben die Marine abgehört, sprechen von Agenten und 'UNS'... mein Gehirn hat eine Variante ausgespuckt.

„Ihr elenden Drecksäcke, ihr arschge... Ihr gehört zur BAROQUE FIRMA!" schreie ich und hämmere mit meinen Füßen gegen die Gitterstäbe. Einem weiteren Ohnmachtsanfall nahe vor Schmerzen versagen meine Muskeln.

„Schau einer an die kleine hat doch mehr Grips als erwartet. Ganz recht wir sind Agenten der Baroque Firma und wir werden eine saftige Belohnung kassieren wenn wir dich beim Boss ausliefern!" grinst der 'Fetthari'

„Und dann werden wir endlich befördert nicht wahr Mister 12?" das Ei treibt mich zur Weißglut.

„Nun das werden wir dann sehen Miss Easter Monday! Doch zunächst...!" er wendet sich wieder mir zu.

„Weißt du ich kann mit Stolz behaupten das WIR diejenigen waren die das Geheimnis der Welten entschlüsselt haben. Jahrelang bin ich dem ersten Bibliothekar in der Arsch gekrochen und habe jede nur erdenkliche Aufgabe für ihn erledigt. Und trotzdem gelang es mir nicht herauszufinden wo die Dokumente aufbewahrt wurden. Bis DU in der Tür standest!" der Schmierlappen grinst mich an.

„Dank deiner, ich nenne es mal außergewöhnlichen 'Fähigkeiten' , hast du es geschafft den alten Sack zu überreden dir das Archiv zu zeigen. 8 Jahre habe ich gewartet bis jemand nach diesem Raum fragt und da kommt ein kleines, dreckiges Miststück und schafft es in 10 Minuten den Bibliothekar einzuwickeln. Respekt dafür kleine, wirklich Respekt. Mein Plan ging endlich auf! Durch die Beobachtungen in der Stadt und deine kleine Unterhaltung mit dem Bengel hier, war uns schnell klar das du diejenige aus der anderen Welt sein musst" endet Mister Arschgesicht seine Erklärung.

„Na ganz fein gemacht willst du jetzt nen Keks für deine Mühen oder was?" fauche ich ihn. Seine Hand greift durch die Gitterstäbe, packt mich am Shirt und knallt meinen Kopf gegen die Gitterstäbe.

„Ich will verflucht nochmal wissen wie du den Weg in unsere Welt geschafft hast... Miststück!" mein Mund füllt sich mit einem metallischen Geschmack und ich spucke Blut. Na super Ava! Du hilfst Jimmy nicht in dem drauf gehst noch bevor er die Chance hat abzuhauen.

„Du elender Schmierlappen hast du es noch nicht kapiert? Keiner der je in eurer Welt gelandet ist weiß wie er hierher gekommen ist" Ich spucke ihm Blut ins Gesicht worauf er meinen Kopf nochmal gegen die Gitterstäbe schlägt.

„Lüg mich nicht an Drecksweib!" schreit er mich an und lässt mich auf den Boden fallen.

„Ich lüge nicht du Arschloch! Sieh doch selber nach!" fragend schaut er mich an.

„ Hat deine Kollegin wohl vergessen dir zu sagen was? Ha! Das Archiv steht immer noch sperrangelweit offen ihr Vollidioten!" ich kann kaum noch sprechen. Jimmy bewegt sich... ein Glück. Ich atme erleichtert auf.

„Miss Easter Monday entspricht das der Wahrheit?" Schmierlappen ist knallrot angelaufen und wendet sich seiner Kollegin zu die jetzt starr vor Angst vor ihm steht.

„Ich... ich weiß... ich weiß nicht! Ich habe die kleine betäubt und sie ist die Treppe runter geklatscht. Also bin ich ihr hinterher und wo sie sowieso schon mal hier unten war bin ich nicht nochmal hoch gegangen!" Mister 12 fängt an zu schreien.

„Du unfähiger Abklatsch einer... wieso hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt?" er wendet sich wieder mir zu

„Also schön, fürs erste werden wir eine Weile beschäftigt sein. Doch wir kommen wieder und bis dahin sollte dir wieder eingefallen sein wie du in unsere Welt gekommen bist ansonsten werden wir uns Stück... für... Stück... mit deinem kleinen Freund befassen" bei den letzten Worten macht er eine hackende Handbewegung. Das wagen die nicht?

„Wir gehen!" wendet er sich an Miss Hohlei, zu ihren Füßen kommt Jimmy wieder zu sich.

„M... Mister 12 was soll ich mit dem Jungen machen?" fragt sie stotternd den 'Boss'.

„Wie beschränkt bist du eigentlich? Wirf den Mistkäfer in den Käfig bevor er dir WIEDER abhaut!"

Wow, die beiden scheinen wirklich kein gutes Verhältnis zu haben. Miss Osterei öffnet die Kerkertür und wirft Jimmy schwungvoll in die Ecke. Sein kleiner Kopf schlägt an die Wand und fängt an zu bluten. Und wieder hat der kleine Zwerg Tränen in den Augen. Die beiden verlassen den Raum und lassen Jimmy und mich blutend und mit Schmerzen zurück. Es ist alles meine Schuld! Verfluchte Scheiße warum konnte ich meine Klappe nicht halten? Warum hab ich Jimmy da mit rein gezogen? Ich mobilisiere alle Kräfte die ich habe und robbe zu Jimmy herüber. Er weint fürchterlich und sein Kopf blutet. Mit den Zähnen schaffe ich es ihm zumindest den Knebel aus dem Mund zu ziehen der jetzt rot ist von meinem Blut.

„Äwa!" schreit der kleine und wirft sich an meine Brust. Verflucht tut das weh!

„Es... es... tut mir leid... ich wusst nicht das das nen Geheimniss ist!" schluchzt er und jetzt rinnen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht. Oh Jimmy!

„Ist, ist schon gut... hörst du Jimmy?" Er nickt.

„Jimmy sieh mich an geht es dir gut? Haben die dir weh getan?" mit verheulten Augen schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Nur, nur mein Kopf tut weh!" Kein Wunder diese Miststück hat ihn an die Wand geworfen.

„Äwa? Ich hab Angst! Ich will nicht das die dich abmurkseln!" ich kann nicht mehr... was soll ich bloß tun?

„Keine Sorge Jimmy mir passiert schon nichts und dir auch nichts hörst du? Wir werden beide hier raus kommen und dann gehen wir Eis essen und Popcorn und Steak. Und wir werden ganz viel Spaß haben. Du zeigst mir dein Zuhause und deine Freunde ja? Abgemacht?" ich kann ihn nicht ansehen während mir immer noch dicke Tränen über die Wange rollen. Doch Jimmy antwortet nicht. Friedlich an meiner Brust eingeschlafen spüre ich seinen Herzschlag und seinen gleichmäßigen Atem. Er musste wegen mir so viel durch machen... verflucht! Meine Wunden verlangen nach Ruhe. Ich darf jetzt nicht einschlafen! Ich darf Jimmy nicht allein lassen. Ich brauche... HILFE! Plötzlich erinnere ich mich an die Vivre Card von Vista. Vorsichtig bewege ich meine Brust um Jimmy nicht zu wecken. Und tatsächlich spüre ich das sorgsam zusammen gefaltete Papier in meinem BH. Warum kann man mit dem Ding keine Hilferufe versenden? Meine Augen werden schwerer und schwerer. Mein letzter Gedanke bevor ich einschlafe?

Großer Boss ich weiß du ignorierst mich unheimlich gern aber bitte hör mir nur EINMAL zu! Rette Jimmy! Sorg dafür das der kleine heil hier raus und zu seiner Familie kommt. Es ist mir vollkommen gleich was mit mir passiert aber bitte... RETTE IHN! Und ich versinke in einem Traumlosen Schlaf.


	12. Die Vivre Card zerbröselt

**Die Vivre Card zerbröselt**

**Einige Meilen vor Midori Island – Moby Dick**

Vista's Trainigsraum

(Vista)

Seit Ava vor zwei Tagen von Bord gegangen ist scheint es plötzlich so ruhig geworden. Kein keifendes, fluchendes, lachendes Mädchen mehr, das mich zur Verzweiflung, Haruta zum Lachen und Ace in den Wahnsinn triebt. Ace...auch er ist seit Ava's Abreise ruhiger geworden. Natürlich denkt er gar nicht dran all seine Spinnereien auszulassen aber es ist...anders. KLACK! Ich bringe die Bild Teleschnecke zum laufen und sehe mir den Film noch einmal an. Irgendwie hat es dieses Mädchen geschafft den Schwerttanz beinah perfekt auszuführen. Ihre Haltung ist grauenhaft und sie ist mehr als einmal gestolpert, ich lächle bei dem Gedanken daran, jedoch war es schön eine Schülerin zu haben die trotz so vieler Rückschläge immer wieder aufgestanden ist.

„Vista...!" ich hebe den Kopf und Haruta steht in der Tür.

„Wie lange willst du dich noch damit quälen? Sie wird nicht zurück kommen nur weil du es dir wünschst!"

Haruta lächelt traurig und sie hat Recht. In der Hoffnung das meine Gedanken Ava erreichen sitze ich hier und lasse den Film immer und immer wieder laufen.

„Du hast Recht!" lächle ich zurück und schalte die Teleschnecke wieder aus. KLACK!

„Komm gehen wir ein wenig an die frische Luft das bringt uns auf andere Gedanken!" Haruta bedeutet mir ihr zu folgen. Meine Beine fühlen sich heute schwerer an als sonst. Langsam merke ich mein Alter.

Auf dem Deck weht eine leichte Brise, sowieso weht der Wind nur schwach die letzten Tage als ob uns das Meer davon abhalten wollte vorwärts zu kommen.

„Es ist seltsam nicht?" fragt Haruta mich und ich bin mir nicht ganz sich was sie meint.

„Na... sie war nur drei Tage auf der Moby Dick und wir haben sie so ins Herz geschlossen das wir sie uns nun zurück wünschen."

„Du hast recht! Sie war... ist … aber auch ein Energiebündel das sich von nichts unterkriegen lässt" lache ich Haruta zu und sie nickt. Wir erzählen uns welche Verrücktheiten sie angestellt hat und so stehen wir lachend an Deck. Doch schneller als uns liebt ist holt uns die Gegenwart ein.

„Hast du eine Nachricht von ihr bekommen?" und Haruta schüttelt den Kopf

„Nein, nicht einmal ein 'Es geht mir gut!' und du?" auch ich verneine die Frage. Da fällt mir die Vivre Card ein die ich ihr zum Abschied geschenkt habe. Ob wir sie jemals wieder sehen? Gedankenverloren krame ich in meinem Hemd nach dem Stück Papier. Was ist das? Ich ziehe meine Hand aus der Brusttasche und starre ungläubig auf die Papierschnipsel in meiner Hand. Ava' s Vivre Card... ist bereits zur Hälfte zerbröselt! Ich halte Haruta meine Hand unter die Nase.

„AVA!" schreit sie auf und schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund

„Ganz recht... irgendwas stimmt da ganz und gar nicht!" stimme ich Harutas Gesichtsausdruck zu. Kein Wunder das der Wind nur so schwach weht und das Meer uns nicht vorwärts kommen lässt.

Ava schwebt in Lebensgefahr!

„Wir müssen sofort zu Vater!" Haruta's Stimmer ist mehr ein krächzen als alles andere, zustimmend nicke ich und wir rennen übers Deck.

(Ace)

Seit ein paar Stunden hocke ich schon im Krähennest und langweile mich mittlerweile zu Tode, als ich Vista und Haruta gemeinsam übers Deck schlendern sehe. An der Reling bleiben sie stehen und scheinen sich was urkomisches zu erzählen denn beide Lachen laut. Ob da was läuft zwischen den beiden? Pah, keine Ahnung, bockt mich nicht! Ich schaue mir das treiben weiter an. Hier und da sitzen ein paar der Jungs zusammen. Es will einfach kein Wind aufkommen... zwei Tage geht das jetzt schon so. Seit... ach dem ARMAGEDDON geht's gut! So nen Schlag wie die drauf hat. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr und mein Magen knurrt 'auf zum Küche bestehlen'! Grinse ich, als ich Haruta und Vista losrennen sehe. Nanu? Haben die nen Geist gesehen oder was? Aber weder Geister noch Seeungeheuer lassen sich blicken. Ich klettere vom Krähennest herunter um mir erst mal was zu futtern zu besorgen.

Verdammt war ja klar das die Küche nicht leer ist! Ich verstecke mich hinter einem Schrank. Man wie krieg ich den bloß vom Kühlschrank weg? Da fällt mir ein Sack mit Bohnen ins Auge. 'Die mag doch sowieso kein Schwein!' Ich schnappe mir eine Handvoll und beginne den Küchenjungen mit Erbsen zu befeuern wobei die ein oder andere ganz 'aus versehen' in Flammen steht. Vollkommen schockiert woher dieser Angriff kommt sucht der Junge das weite. Ich höre noch wie er schreit 'Ein Geist! Ein Geist! Da ist ein Geist in der Küche!' ich krieg mich nicht mehr ein vor lachen. Ich haue mir alles in die Taschen was geht und sehe zu das ich schleunigst verschwinde. In meiner Kajüte hau ich mich aufs Bett, nachdem ich mich voll gefuttert hab. Jetzt schön nen Verdauungsnickerchen!

„ACE! ACE WACH SCHON AUF DU KATASTROPHE AUF ZWEI BEINEN!" irgendjemand schüttelt mich.

„Hab nix gemacht ich schwörs!" murmel ich und dreh mich auf die andere Seite.

„VERFLUCHT! Beweg deinen Arsch!" und ich merke nur noch wie meine Koje krachend zur Seite fällt.

„SAG MAL HAST DU VÖLLIG DEN ARSCH OFFEN?" vor mir steht Stachelschwein- Ausschlag Marco. Wer auch sonst?

„Alter du hast mein Bett total zerlegt! Was ist denn los? Hat die Marine beschlossen uns aufzunehmen oder was?" Ich lache mich schlapp als ich mir vor stelle wie Garp Whitebeard die Stiefel leckt, bitte, bitte hechelt und sich dann auf seinem Schoß zusammen rollt um gekrault zu werden.

„Halt die Klappe und komm mit!" schnauzt Marco mich an. Meine Fresse seine Laune ist ja noch übler als sonst. Hat jemand sein Lieblingshaargel ins Meer geworfen oder was? Ich halte lieber die Klappe bevor er noch RICHTIG sauer wird. Marco rennt nicht er rast durch die Gänge der Moby Dick und bleibt vor der Tür von Pop's Kajüte stehen. Echt jetzt? Bin mal gespannt was jetzt kommt und als ich reingehe stehen Haruta, Vista und Pop's über einen Tisch gebeugt.

„Hey was sollen die lange Gesichter? Ist jemand gestorben?" lache ich in die Runde.

„Beinah!" antwortet Vista und tritt zur Seite. 'Der verarscht mich doch!' Auf dem Tisch liegt die Hälfte einer halben Vivre Card.

„Na ich würd mal sagen das steckt jemand ganz schön tief in der Scheiße wem gehört die?"

(Haruta)

Ich glaubs einfach nicht! Ich glaubs nicht! Vista und ich rennen so schnell es geht zu Vaters Kajüte und stürmen herein.

„Entschuldige Vater wir... wir..." ich schnappe nach Luft

„Na, na meine lieben was ist denn passiert?" Vista erzählt ihm die gekürzte Kurzfassung. Vater's Augen werden groß als er Ava's Vivre Card sieht!

„Marco!" erst jetzt wird mir klar das er er direkt hinter mir steht. Wie es aussieht sind wir wohl einfach reingeplatzt. Doch das spielt jetzt keine Rolle wir MÜSSEN etwas unternehmen.

„Hol Ace! SOFORT!" Marco stürmt aus dem Zimmer, tatsächlich sah auch er besorgt aus auch wenn er Ava nicht einmal leiden konnte. Vista legt das was von von der Vivre Card übrig geblieben ist auf den Tisch und während wir auf die beiden warten, fällt noch ein Stück der Karte ab und fällt auf den Boden. Ich kann mir das nicht ansehen! Ich kann nicht mit ansehen wie das Leben meiner Freundin vor meinen Augen zerfällt. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sind Marco und Ace endlich da. Ace reißt einen Spruch ob jemand gestorben sei und allein dafür würde ich ihm gern eine Knallen.

(Ace)

„Also wer ist die arme Sau?" ich sehe die anderen an aber scheinbar will mir niemand antworten.

„Ace!" es ist Marco der endlich das Maul aufmacht.

„Die Vivre Card die du gerade immer weiter zerfallen siehtst... sie gehört..."

„Meine Güte Marco jetzt mach kein Staatsgeheimnis draus!" antworte ich

„Sie gehört Ava du blöder Idiot!" schreit Haruta mich jetzt an.

„A... a... a" ungläubig starre ich das immer kleiner werdende Papier vor uns an. Das KANN nicht sein! Die verarschen mich! Genau die wollen mir ordentlich einen rein drücken für...

„Vater wir MÜSSEN etwas unternehmen!" Haruta schreit mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Beruhige dich Haruta!" erwidert Pop's und legt ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Natürlich werden wir etwas unternehmen, doch wir dürfen nicht überstürzt handeln. Wenn wir von der Richtung ausgehen in die die Karte sich bewegt sollte Ava noch auf Midori sein. Wir brauchen aber selbst bei starkem Wind mindestens einen Tag bis wir..."

„Ich nehme den Striker!" ich will gerade aus der Tür als sich Marco vor mich stellt.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg" schreie ich ihn an. Ich muss sofort los! Ich muss sofort los und Ava finden! Was stimmt nur nicht mit dem Armageddon das Sie sich in so eine Scheiße reitet?!

„Ace du wirst NICHT allein gehen!" poltert Pop's hinter mir und ich sehe ihn fragend an.

„Dein Striker war meine nächste Idee, doch du wirst nicht Hals über Kopf losrennen und schon gar nicht allein! Wir wissen nicht in welchen Schwierigkeiten Ava steckt, nur das sie körperlich am ende ist" bei seinen Worten fällt das nächste Stück der Karte ab.

„WOLLT IHR SIE AUF DIESER DRECKSINSEL KREPIEREN LASSEN? WIR MÜSSEN LOS!" schreie ich jetzt. Ich kann mir das nicht länger ansehen!

„RUHHHHEEEE JETZT!" Vaters Stimme bringt das Schiff zum beben.

„Marco? Du wirst mit Ace gehen und dafür Sorgen das ihr ALLE heil zurück kommt. Und ihr werdet einen Arzt brauchen! Der Doc kann jedoch nicht mit euch gehen da wegen dem lauen Wind einige Männer wahnsinnig werden. Sucht euch also jemanden! Und jetzt... holt die kleine da raus!" mit offenem Mund starre ich Pop's an, man erlebt nur selten das er SO laut wird. Marco schnappt sich die Vivre Card und wir stürmen aus der Kajüte.

„Und kennst du irgendwen den mir sonst mitnehmen könnten ?" frage ich Marco im laufen. Er bleibt stehen.

„Was soll das wir müssen los!" rufe ich während der Arschsack plötzlich in die andere Richtung verschwindet.

„Ich weiß wen wir mitnehmen, mach den Striker startklar wir sehen uns gleich!" und Marco verschwindet. SCHEIßE! Wir müssen los! Ich renne aufs Deck und lasse meinen Striker zu Wasser als Marco auftaucht mit... das ist ja wohl nen Scherz!

„Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen?" rufe ich Marco zu der im Schlepptau niemand geringeren als den Küchenjungen Chichi, der zwei Stunden vorher noch vor fliegenden Erbsen weg gelaufen ist, hat.

„Halt die Schnauze und schmeiß dein Wrack an!" keift Marco mir zu, nimmt seine Phönix Form an und fliegt voraus. Ich schnappe mir den völlig verwirrten Küchenjungen mit seiner Tasche und setze ihn vor mich auf den Striker.

„Festhalten kleiner, jetzt spielst du mit den großen Jungs!" lache ich und bringe den Striker in Fahrt.

Drei Stunden brauchen wir trotz der Geschwindigkeit bis wir gerade mal die Umrisse von Midori sehen.

„Hey kleiner, du kennst dich also mit Medizin aus mhm?" rufe ich gegen die Wellen Chichi zu. Der Junge läuft puterrot an und bewegt seine Lippen doch ich verstehe kein Wort.

„Du musst schon lauter reden damit ich dich verstehe!" und der Junge schreit aus vollem Hals

„Ich bin ein Arzt! Aber ich hab Angst vor fremden Menschen!" ich versuche das Gleichgewicht zu halten um vor Lachen nicht ins Waser zu kippen. Das ist ja mal was neues! Ein Arzt mit Soziophobie, super Berufswahl! Kein Wunder das er jedes mal wie ein verängstigtes Kaninchen durch die Gegend rennt. Ich lasse die Flammen an meinen Beinen größer werden und der Striker wird schneller. Wir sind durch Ava!


	13. Wie alles begann

**Und endlich erfahrt ihr auch wie Ava eigentlich in der One Piece Welt gelandet ist. Ich musste ein paar mal überlegen wie ich Ihre Geschichte beginnen lasse und DIESE Variante hat mir am besten gefallen.**

**Also viel Spaß beim Lesen ;-)**

**Wie alles begann...**

**Irgendwo in der realen Welt **

Ich packe die restlichen Sachen in den Koffer und mache die letzten Häkchen auf meiner Liste.

"So ich denke ich hab alles!" erkläre ich meinem Schlafzimmer stolz. Ich hatte schon vor vier Tagen angefangen aber erst heute lohnt es sich auch alles restliche einzupacken. Ich gehe in die Küche schnappe mir meine letzte Dose Cola und setze mich auf den Küchentisch. Ich gehe in Gedanken nochmal meinen Plan für morgen durch. Aufstehen, fertig machen, Papa holt dich ab und wir fahren zum Bahnhof. Ich sollte morgen Nachmittag dann im Hotel ankommen. Dann habe ich noch zwei Tage bevor das Schiff ausläuft. Bei dem Gedanken freue ich mich wie eine Schneekönigin. Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen das ich das wirklich durchziehe. Auch wenn mein Leben nicht so gelaufen ist wie ich es mir erträumt hab wird das der Start in ein Hammer neues Leben. Ich gehe nochmal die gefühlten 300 Notizzettel durch die ich auf dem Küchentisch liegen habe. Einige sind für meine ältere Schwester in der ich ihr sage was sie aus meiner Wohnung haben kann und was eingelagert werden soll solange ich weg bin. Notizen für meinen Papa was noch erledigt werden muss bevor die Schlüssel abgegeben werden. Im Wohnzimmer stapeln sich die gepackten Kartons und ich überlege noch kurz ob ich irgendwas anderes mitnehmen soll als es an der Tür klingelt. Nanu? Wer ist das denn? Zu meiner Überraschung und meinem entsetzen stehen meine drei besten Freundinnen in der Tür, die Arme voll mit Tüten.

"Was macht IHR denn hier?" und falle ihnen lachend um den Hals.

"Naja wir dachten vor deinem Großen Abgang kommen wir nochmal vorbei um uns zu verabschieden!"

Sie hatten am Tag zuvor schon eine Abschiedsparty geschmissen aber ich freue mich dennoch riesig das sie jetzt gekommen sind.

"Sag mal Ava..." mittlerweile sitzen wir Pizza spachtelnd und Wein trinkend auf meinem Karton Haufen, da bis auf mein Bett alle Möbel schon zerlegt in der Ecke stehen.

"...wie lange schipperst du jetzt auf dem Meer rum?" ich muss selbst kurz überlegen.

"Mhm, also wenn wir ablegen ist erstmal ne Eingewöhnungszeit von ner Woche bevor die erste Kreuzfahrt anfängt. Damit wir wissen wo wir auf dem Kahn hinmüssen, wo alles ist und so. Naja und dann...werd ich 2 Jahre unterwegs sein." ich grinse bei dem Gedanken und kann es mittlerweile kaum erwarten.

"Wow 2 Jahre ?! Das ist schon ganz schön heftig!" lachend, essend und trinkend sitzen wir zusammen. Bevor die Mädels nach Hause und ich ins Bett gehe fließen noch ein paar Tränen und ich muss versprechen aus jedem 'Kaff' in dem ich anlege eine Karte zu schicken. Leider können die drei morgen bei meiner Abreise nicht dabei sein.

Ich habe gefühlt erst zwei Stunden geschlafen als mein Vater mit Kaffee und belegten Brötchen in der Tür steht. Oh Kaffeeee! Ohne den überlebe ich keinen Tag. Ich ziehe mich an und mach mich fertig bevor ich die letzten Sachen aus dem Bad einpacke und zu meinem Dad in die Küche gehe. Ich erkläre ihm nochmal kurz meinen Notizzettelberg.

"Du hast dir ja sogar Notizzettel für die Notizzettel gemacht" lacht er und hält drei zusammen geklebte Zettel hoch. Auf dem einen steht: Fernseher für Schwesterchen, darauf klebt ein zweiter wo steht, nicht vergessen die Fernbedienung, darauf klebt wieder einer, Schwesterchen vorwarnen das ich ihr den Hintern aufreiße wenn sie das Ding kaputt macht. Ich muss auch lachen denn er hat recht und so hat rund jeder zweite Zettel, einen oder mehr oben auf kleben.

"Also gut wir müssen dann los!" melde ich mich und mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Endlich! Endlich gehts los ich bin so aufgeregt!

Am Bahnhof stehe ich mit Papa allein am Gleis. Ich hatte mich am Tag vorher schon von meiner Mutter, meiner Schwester und meinen drei kleinen Brüdern verabschiedet. Ich wollte nicht mit einer ganzen Horde von Menschen hier auftauchen. Außerdem wären meine Eltern sich nur gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen.

"Wie viele Koffer hast du eigentlich?" ächzt mein Dad hinter mir, im Schlepptau zwei Rollis und eine Reisetasche. Eventuell, könnte ich es, vielleicht, möglicherweise ein wenig übertrieben habe. Denn auch ich ziehe ein Großen Rolli hinter mir her nebst meiner Hand- und Laptoptasche die mir über der Schulter baumeln. Der Zug fährt ein. Noch 10 Minuten. Wir bringen mein 'Leben' zum Gepäckwagen und übergeben die Koffer mit den Unterlagen einem ziemlich erstaunten Schaffner.

"Na junge Dame sie wandern wohl aus wie?" lächelt er mir zu

"So in etwa, ich mache eine Weltreise wenn man so will!" lächle ich zurück. Nur einen der kleinen Koffer behalte ich für die nächsten zwei Tage bei mir. Wir gehen zu meinem Abteil und Papa drückt mich ein letztes mal an sich.

"Pass gut auf dich Maus hörst du? Und melde dich sobald du im Hotel ankommst Und bevor du aufs Schiff gehst und wenn du drauf bist" ich muss anfangen zu lachen. Typisch Papa! Ihm wär am liebsten ich würde mein Handy den ganzen Tag wie ein Babyphone bei mir tragen. Aber so war es nicht immer. Noch vor einem Jahr haben wir kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt doch nun hatte sich wirklich ALLES geändert. Von meinem Platz im Zug winke ich ihm zu bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen kann und strecke mich im Sitz. JETZT gehts endlich los. Ich stecke mir die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und lasse mein Lieblingsopening von One Piece laufen. Zwei Stunden später wache ich auf und schaue aus dem Fenster. Wir haben am nächsten Bahnhof gehalten. 'Zeit sich die Beine zu vertreten!' beschließe ich und mache mich zum Bordrestaurant auf. Der Zug ist relativ leer und die Kellnerin hinter der Theke schaut mich müde und gelangweilt an. Während ich mich setze und an meinem nächsten Kaffee schlürfe setzt der Zug sich wieder in Bewegung meinem Ziel entgegen. Nach dem dritten Kaffee meldet sich meine Blase. Oh Mann! ich hasse diese Toiletten im Zug und ziehe seufzend die Tür des 'Ort des Grauens' auf. Ein widerlicher Gestank schlägt mir entgegen. Würg, na komm schon ganz schnell. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schließe geht ein Ruck durch den Zug.

Wo bin ich?Verfluchte Scheiße was ist passiert? Ich sehe mich um und sehe die Toilette nicht mehr unter sondern vor mir. Was zum? Schlagartig wird mir klar, das der Zug einen Unfall hatte. Mein Kopf blutet und ich spüre meine Beine nicht die irgendwo eingeklemmt zwischen Decke, Wand, Boden hängen. Der Raum hat sich wegen des Aufpralls verformt und ich weiß nicht mehr wo oben oder unten ist. Das ist einfach nicht wahr. Ich bekomme Panik und versuche zu schreien. Doch mehr als ein Hustenanfall kommt dabei nicht raus. Neben der Tür sehe ich Feuer. Das wars! Das wars ich bin tot! Ich komme hier nicht lebend raus! Denke ich mir und mein Blickt schweift durch das was von dem Raum übrig geblieben ist und bleibe am Spiegel hängen auf dem ich durch den Aufprall gelandet bin. In dem Scherbenhaufen sehe ich mein Gesicht bleich, das Blut von meiner Stirn tropfend und meine Beine seltsam verdreht, als mich etwas blendet. Ein Teil des zerbrochenen Spiegels steckt... IN meinem Arm. Wieder will ich losschreien doch der Rauch und das Feuer nehmen mir die Luft zum Atmen. Verdammte Scheiße jetzt hol mich doch jemand hier raus! IRGENDJEMAND! Die Scherbe in meinem Arm antwortet.

„Spiegel! Es sind Spiegel!" ich traue meinen Augen nicht als in dem Stück das Gesicht eines alten Mannes mit langem weißen Bart auftaucht. Ich ersticke! Die Scherbe fängt plötzlich an sich wie Quecksilber zu bewegen und ich falle! Ich falle und alles um mich herum ist schwarz. Das war's dann? So endet einfach alles?

Ich wache auf und mein Kopf dröhnt. Bitte sag mir das mich irgendjemand im letzten Moment gerettet hat. Ich öffne die Augen und sehe einen knallblauen Himmel über bin ich? Was ist mit meinen Beinen? Die sich wie auf Befehl meines Gehirns bewegen. Erschrocken setze ich mich auf und knalle mit dem Kopf irgendwo an.

„AH VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!" ich halt mir den Kopf immer noch ungläubig auf meine Beine starrend. Da ist...nix! Keine Verletzungen, nix komisch gedreht. Wie kann das sein? Ich schaue mich um.

„Ich krieg die Tür nicht zu!" ich liege unter einem kleinen Holzverschlag der sich als Hühnerstall herausstellt. 'Bäh ich hab voll in die Scheiße gefasst!' und wische mir die Hand an der Hose ab. Vor mir glitzert ein blauer Ozean und keine 500 Meter entfernt sehe ich ein Segelschiff ruhig auf dem Wasser schaukeln. Ich stehe auf und mir wird kurz schwindelig. Wo bin ich hier zum Teufel? Oder die bessere Frage Wie zum verfickten Scheißdreck bin ich hier gelandet? Hinter mir stehen ein paar Häuser. Entschlossen herauszufinden wo zum Teufel ich gerade bin,warum ich nicht halb tot bin und wie zum Scheißdreck ich hier gelandet bin setze ich mich in Bewegung. Hinter den Häusern liegt eine kleine Hafenstadt! Während ich weiter laufe, werde ich mir mit meinem Hirn einige das ich tot sein muss und sich das hier als meine persönliche Hölle herausstellt. Ich muss tot sein, denn auch die Leute hier schauen mich an als ob ich nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun habe. An einem kleinen Brunnen wasche ich mir das Gesicht und die Arme und setze mich. Was mache ich bloß? Was ist hier los? Ava an Gehirn sag was! Doch das hält sich wieder einmal raus und ich schrecke zusammen als ein Mann in kurzer Hose und Hemd vor mir auf den Boden fliegt.

„Lass dich ja nicht mehr in meiner Bar blicken du Arsch!" und von dem Geschrei geweckt sehe ich wie ein untersetzter Glatzkopf mit Schürze mit der Faust droht. Scheinbar wurde der 'Flieger' von ihm aus der Bar geschmissen. Moment was? Eine Bar? Das ist es! Da find ich zumindest raus wo ich bin und vielleicht kann mir irgendjemand, irgendwie helfen. Irgendwie?Du bist ja mal wieder unglaublich amüsant Gehirn! Wir lagen vor ner halben Stunde noch halb sterbend im Zug und hüpfen jetzt durch die Gegend als ob nie was gewesen wäre. War ja nur nen Vorschlag! Meldet sich mein Gehirn und da ich selber auch keine viel bessere Idee habe, zucke ich mit den Schultern und betrete die Bar. Der Schuppen stinkt wie totes Tier und ich reiße mich zusammen niemandem vor die Füße zu kotzen. Das ist auch vielmehr ne Rumpelkammer als ne Bar. Tische und Stühle stehen kreuz und quer in der Gegend rum. Hab ich da grade ne Ratte gesehen? Und auch die Leute in dem Schuppen sehen der Tierwelt zum verwechseln ähnlich. Ich schleiche mich an besoffenen Schweinen und schreienden Ochsen vorbei zur Theke. Die 'Theke' besteht lediglich aus ein paar Fässern auf die jemand, der wirklich keine blasse Ahnung von Geometrie hatte, einige Holzbretter genagelt hat.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte?" wende ich mich an den Glatzkopf der mich erstaunt ansieht.

„Was willstn Mädchen?" Meine Fresse geht's auch freundlicher?

„Entschuldigen sie aber können sie mir sagen wie diese Stadt hier heißt?" ungläubig blickt er mich aus seinen Schweinchen Augen an.

„Wasn mit dir? Letzte Nacht zuviel gesoffen oder was? Bist in Midtown auf Sorora Island kleine!" Alter wenn du dich nicht zusammen reißt setzts gleich eine.

„Ah okay, danke!" ich hab echt keinen Bock mehr auf den Schuppen.

„Sagen sie hätten sie vielleicht was zu essen da? Ich bin schon ne Weile unterwegs und..." tatsächlich gibt mein Magen ziemlich lautstark Geräusche von sich.

„Das ist ne Bar Mädchen und kein Schnöselschuppen klar soweit!? Wenn de was zu beißen willst gehst aufn Marktplatz klar?!" keift der Glatzenheini mich an. Ich verkneife mir den Spruch der mir auf der Zunge liegt und seh zu das ich ganz schnell aus dem Laden verschwinde. Midtown? Sorora Island? Wo zum Henker soll das denn liegen? Warte mal hat der Island gesagt? Also Insel? Wie kann ich bitte auf ner Insel sein? Ich zermartere mir mein Gehirn während ich die Bar verlasse und stoße prompt mit jemandem zusammen.

„Verzeihung entschuldigen sie, ich hab nicht aufgepasst wo..." doch weiter komm ich nicht als ich dem angerempelten ansehe. Das steht ein Kerl in MARINE Uniform! Der blaue Vogel lacht mir entgegen. Na ihr kriegt mal ne 1 mit Sternchen für die Kostüme denke ich mir und will das auch prompt hinaus Posaunen als der angerempelte sich umdreht.

„Aber liebes das macht doch gar nichts! Von so einem heißen Teilchen wie dir würde ich mich jederzeit anrempeln lassen!" Der Kerl haut mir mit seinen letzten Worten auf den Arsch. Der Idiot sagt was? Was zum arschgesichtigen Pavian?

„WAS GLAUBST DU WAS DU DA TUST ARSCHLOCH?" brülle ich ihn an und obwohl er eine Kopf größer ist trifft meine Faust seine Schläfe und er kippt zur Seite.

„Für wen hälst du Schmallippe dich eigentlich mich anzutatschen du..." schreie ich weiter als ein Kerl mit ähnlichem Kostümchen angelaufen kommt.

„Vizekapitän!" Vize was? Oh Scheiße das Arschgesicht hat Freunde.

„Wie kannst du es wagen einen Vizekapitän der Marine anzugreifen Fräulein?" schnauzt der Kollege und hilft 'Tatscher' auf die Beine.

„Schnappt sie euch!" schreit das Arschloch plötzlich. OH SCHEIßE! Denke ich mir und fang an im Zickzack vor der Meute die jetzt hinter mir her ist wegzurennen. Kondition, wo bist du wenn man dich mal braucht?! Ich schaue über die Schulter und sehe 10 Männer im Kostüm die hinter mir her sind. Oh verfluchter Scheißdreck! Als ich gerade meinen Kopf wieder nach vorne drehe damit ich nicht gegen die nächste Wand klatsche, trifft mich etwas am Kopf und ich werde ohnmächtig.


	14. Fetthari' greift an

**Und endlich *zwinker* geht das Abenteuer unseres kleinen Armageddon weiter.**

**Und ja ich habe Kapitel 14 als Filler benutzt und ich bin Stolz drauf *frech grins*.**

**Und freut euch auf Kapitel 16, es ist schon fertig, aber ich muss es noch meinem Beta Tester vorlegen...hatte eine Gänsehaut als ich's geschrieben habe.**

**Also viel Spaß und schreibt doch bitte weiter fleißig Reviews ;-)**

**'Fetthari' greift an**

**Midori Island – Midori Town**

(Marco)

"ACE! Verflucht jetzt warte doch!" ich schleife den Küchenjungen hinter mir die Straße herunter während der Vollpfosten vor mir hinter einer Ecke verschwindet. Seit dem wir vor zwei Stunden angekommen sind rennt der Holzkopf wie ein Eichhörnchen auf Droge durch die Gegend.

"Kommandant Marco... ich... kann nicht mehr!" schnauft Chichi hinter mir.

"Jetzt stell dich nicht so an Junge!" und ziehe ihn weiter. Hinter der nächsten Ecke steht Ace und starrt verdutzt auf eine Backsteinmauer.

"Hey Vollpfosten! Ich hab dir doch gesagt es bringt nix einfach los zu rennen!" Immer noch keuchend kommt Chichi hinter mir zum stehen. Ace will gerade wieder losrennen als ich ihm eine verpasse und ihn an den Schultern packend durchschüttle.

"Jetzt komm mal wieder zu dir! Du hilfst der kleinen kein Stück wenn wir die nächsten Stunden hier ohne Plan durch die Gegend eiern!" Obwohl ich dieses Ungeheuer nicht sonderlich leiden kann mache ich mir trotzdem sorgen. Sie hatt schon für ne Menge Lacher gesorgt und ich lasse niemanden einfach so krepieren.

Vaters letzte Worte an uns war, das er die Moby Dick drehen und Midori anpeilen würde. Im Hafen wartet er einen Tag doch länger können sie wegen der Leute nicht bleiben. Die sind Piraten gegenüber sowieso schon total misstrauisch. Und zu allen Überfluss war der Doc unabkömmlich. Die flaute hat viele vollkommen durchdrehen lassen und es kam zu teils heftigen Schlägereien unter der Mannschaft. Deswegen hatte ich auch keine Wahl außer Chichi mitzunehmen. Als ich den Jungen besser kennen gelernt hatte, hat er mir seine Geschichte erzählt. Er war tatsächlich Schiffsarzt, doch weil er panische Angst vor fremden Menschen hatte konnte er außer seiner Familie niemandem helfen. So landete er durch einige Umstände als Küchenjunge auf der Moby Dick.

Ich hoffe der Bursche kann uns wirklich helfen. Ich lasse Ace los und krame nach Ava's Vivre Card die mittlerweile nur noch so groß ist wie meine Handfläche. Der Papierfetzen bewegt sich auf die Mauer vor uns zu. Schön die Richtung wissen wir, aber das bringt uns kein Stück weiter, den keiner von uns kann durch Wände gehen und ich hatte beschlossen meine Phönix Gestalt nicht zu benutzen da wir sonst zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden. Da Ace sich etwas beruhigt hat, entscheide ich auf die große Hauptstraße zurück zu gehen und jemandem nach dem Weg zur Bibliothek zu fragen. Denn das ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt den wir haben. Es bringt nichts wenn wir einfach in die Richtung rennen in die die die Vivre Card zeigt und Vater sagte dass das ihr Ziel auf dieser Insel war.

„Wenn ihr zur Bibliothek wollt Jungs folgt einfach der Straße. Sie führt euch an die Stadtmauer. Dort nehmt ihr den linken Weg der euch direkt zur Bibliothek führt" antwortet mir der alte Mann den ich auf der Straße angehalten habe. Wir sind in einem viertel mit ärmlichen Häusern. Ein kleiner Park soll die Leute davon abhalten weiter über ihre Situation nachzudenken. Ich bedanke mich und wende mich an Ace und Chichi der mittlerweile wieder normal atmen kann.

„Okay wie es aussieht sind wir einigermaßen auf dem Weg. Kommt weiter!" Nach 10 Minuten auf der Straße die sich von Pflastersteinen in ein einfaches Kiesbett wandelt erreichen wir besagte Stadtmauer und halten an. Der Torbogen ist von Efeu und Moss bedeckt, hier kommt wohl keiner sehr häufig durch.

„ACE!" wieder muss ich den Flammenwerfer davon abhalten Hals über Kopf vorweg zu rennen.

„Du nimmst jetzt Chichi und ich werde vorfliegen!" Ace will mich unterbrechen doch ich halte ihm die Vivre Card unter die Nase die nun den linken Weg, der in einen nicht allzu dichten Wald führt, als Ziel angepeilt hat. Der rechte Weg führt einen Hügel hinab und scheint in der Ferne am Meer entlang zu laufen.

„Siehst du das? Wenn wir Glück haben ist sie noch da und wenn ich fliege bin ich schneller. Ich kann aber nicht euch beide tragen. Also wirst du mit dem Burschen hinterher kommen verstanden?" Ace nickt und ich klopfe ihm auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge die kleine ist zäh!" lächle ich ihm zu. In meiner Phönix Form fliege ich über das Wäldchen und während ich den Weißen runden Turm vor mir schon sehen kann, der mitten auf einer großen Wiese steht, höre ich jemanden schreien. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und sehe einen kleinen Jungen der schreiend aus dem Turm heraus auf dem Feldweg läuft. Ich lande und laufe ihm entgegen. Der kleine Zwerg mit den blonden Haaren weint und schreit irgendetwas doch ich kann kein einziges Wort verstehen. Als er mich sieht weint und schreit er noch mehr und läuft auf mich zu.

„Mister, Mister die Brock agneten haben... haben... und dann..." der Junge kriegt kein vernünftiges Wort raus und was ist ein 'Brock'?

„Beruhig dich kleiner, ganz ruhig ich versteh kein Wort! Jetzt hol erstmal Luft und dann erzählst du mir was los ist!" der kleine schluckt und holt tatsächlich erst mal Luft bevor er mich anschreit.

„DIE WOLLEN ÄWA ABMURKSEN!" und der Junge heult noch stärker als vorher. Ungläubig starre ich den kleinen an. Wer will hier wenn abmurksen und was ist ein 'Äwa'? Moment mal... ich packe den Jungen an den Armen und erst jetzt seh ich das an seinen Handgelenken die Haut abgeschürft ist und bluten.

„Kleiner meinst du Ava? HÖR MIR ZU! Hat jemand Ava da drin gefangen?" der kleine nickt und zwischen weiteren Tränen erzählt er mir was passiert ist.

„Die haben mich gefangen und dann Äwa... und dann... und dann war ich tapfer und hab mich versteckt und wahr ehrlich ganz leise... und dann hat Äwa ganz laut gerufen und dann bin ich ganz schnell gelaufen... und sie hat gesagt ich soll sagen.. ich..." der kleine kriegt kaum Luft.

„Was hat sie gesagt kleiner?" schüttel ich ihn.

„Sie hat gesagt ich soll zu den großen Laufen und dann sagen... da sind Baroque Agenten im Turm!" schreit der kleine wieder. Baroque Agenten? Das gibt's doch nicht verfluchte Scheiße! Kein Wunder das die kleine in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Als mir klar wird das das Ungeheuer dem kleinen irgendwie die Flucht ermöglicht hat staune ich nicht schlecht. In der kleinen steckt mehr als ich erwartet hätte! Während der Junge weiter heult überlege ich was ich jetzt tun soll. Da ich im Moment sowieso nicht mehr aus ihm heraus bekomme gehe ich mal davon aus das mehr als ein Baroque Agent da drin wartet. Doch das werd ich auf eigene Faust heraus finden müssen. Ace ist in seinem Wahnsinn zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

„Marco!" höre ich eine Stimme und Ace kommt mit dem völlig atemlosen Chichi aus dem Wäldchen gerannt. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf das ein kleines Gebäude links von den beiden, auf einer grünen Wiese steht.

„Ace kümmert euch um den Jungen!" rufe ich ihm zu und hocke mich hin, so dass ich jetzt mit dem kleinen auf Augenhöhe bin.

„Hör zu kleiner wir sind Freunde von Ava okay? Siehst du denn da hinten? Das ist ein Doktor und der andere ist auch ein Freund ja? Die beiden kümmern sich um dich und..." der kleine schüttelt heftig mit dem Kopf und ich sehe getrocknetes Blut an seinem Hinterkopf. Der kleine musste wohl ganz schön was mitmachen.

„Nein! Mir geht's super! Du musst Äwa helfen Mister!" Nanu? Erstaunt sehe ich den kleinen an der mich mit rot verheultem festem Blick ansieht und die Lippen zusammen presst um mir wohl zu zeigen das ihm nichts fehlt. Ich muss lachen.

„Keine Sorge Junge! Ich hole jetzt 'Äwa' und du bleibst bei meinen Freunden verstanden?" und der kleine reißt die Augen auf und nickt. Ace und Chichi sind nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt und ich grinse dem kleinen nochmal zu bevor ich losrenne. Bevor ich in der Bibliothek, durch das fünf Meter hohe Holztor, verschwinde schaue ich mich nochmal um und sehe das Ace und Chichi bei dem kleinen sitzen und versuchen ihn zu beruhigen, denn er hat wieder angefangen zu heulen wie ein Schloßhund.

Es ist keiner da! Die Bibliothek ist vollkommen leer! Hohe Regale voll gestopft mit Büchern die sich über den gesamten Turm über mehrere Ebenen verteilen sind durch eine eiserne Wendeltreppe miteinander verbunden. Ich hole die Vivre Card aus meiner Tasche die sich jetzt nach rechts bewegt. Der Richtung gefolgt sehe ich eine Wendeltreppe aus Stein die nach unten führt, zwischen mehreren Regalen. Also muss sie irgendwo unter dem Turm sein! Ich nehme gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal bei meinem Weg nach unten als ich erschrocken stehen bleibe und einem dünnen Mann mit einer Hornbrille und fettigen Haaren gegenüber stehe. Das Licht ist gedämpft und ich höre ein stetiges Tropfendes Geräusch.

„Wer bist du Schmalzlocke denn? Wo ist Ava?" schnauze ich den Heini an der lässig ein langes Schwert auf seiner Schulter trägt. Ist das... Blut an der Klinge?

„Wenn du mir gleich sagst wo sie ist verspreche ich dir wird dein Tod schnell und schmerzlos... naja fast!" und lasse blaue Flammen an mein Arm aufflackern.

„Na schau einer an, ein Teufelskräfte Nutzer!" und der Schmierlappen grinst und hält seine Klinge mit geradem Arm in Höhe meines Gesichts.

„Wie es scheint hat sich das kleine Drecksmiststück schon Freunde in dieser Welt gemacht. Du kommst zu spät Freundchen die kleine hat durch einen tragischen Unfall leider den Löffel abgegeben!" grinst der Heini mich an. Was? Das kann nicht sein! Die Vivre Card ist zwar kleiner geworden, doch solange auch nur noch ein Stück da ist... heißt es das dessen Besitzer noch lebt!

„Verkauf mich nicht für blöd ARSCHLOCH und sag mir sofort wo sie ist!" Dabei lasse ich einen blauen Feuerball dicht an seinem Gesicht vorbei, in die hinter ihm liegende Wand, schießen. Kleine Steine rieseln auf den Kerl und in der Wand hinter ihm, prangt ein Loch wie von der Größe einer Kanonenkugel.

„Das war nur ein Warnschuss! Also überleg dir gut welche Lüge du mir jetzt auftischst" und das Grinsen im Gesicht des Schmierlappen verschwindet. Statt einer Antwort greift er nun mit beiden Händen sein Schwert und murmelt irgendetwas als auf einmal vier von seiner Sorte vor mir stehen. Wie geht denn das bitte?

„Na nicht schlecht kleiner was? Glaubst du du bist der einzige mit solchen Kräften?" schallt es jetzt von allen vier Kerlen wie ein Echo. Ich kann nicht mehr sagen welcher der echte ist.

„ Ich habe von einer Paramecia Frucht gegessen die es mir erlaubt meinen Körper zu kopieren. Jede meiner Kopien hat meine eigenen Stärken doch ist es vollkommen egal ob du eine von Ihnen triffst, du wirst mir keinen Schaden zufügen" ich ignoriere das Arschloch und erwische den linken der vier mit einem Feuerstrahl. Ha hab ich... was ist das denn? Die Kopie flackert kurz und steht danach wieder in voller Größe grinsen vor mir. Ich verstehe... diese Dinger sind wie eine Fata Morgana. Sie existieren nicht wirklich aber können, wenn ich den Heini richtig verstanden habe, trotzdem angreifen. Nagut jetzt weiß ich zumindest das der nicht der echte ist. Doch zu früh gefreut! Die vier laufen auf mich zu und gleichzeitig durcheinander. Scheiße! Ich kann nicht mehr sagen welchen ich gerade getroffen habe. Ich weiche dem ersten Schwerthieb aus und hole mit meinem verwandelten Arm aus. Verdammt wieder der falsche! Ich merke eine Kante unter meinem Fuß und sehe über die Schulter und erst jetzt realisiere ich das hinter mir in der Mitte der steinernen Wendeltreppe ein schwarzer Abgrund klafft. Verdammt so komme ich nicht weiter! Fluche ich in mich hinein während ich blaue Flammen auf die Angreifer los lasse und den Hieben der Schmierlappen ausweiche. Okay jetzt reichts! Einer der Kerle ist nah genug an mich hernan gekommen und schlägt nach meiner rechten Schulter die er nur knapp verfehlt. Ich verwandle meine Arme und lasse eine drei Meter hoche Feuerwand auf die Angreifer los die einen Teil der Treppe weg und ein noch größeres Loch in die dahinter liegende Wand sprengt. Drei der Kopien sind verschwunden und der echte Schmierlappen klammert sich an einem Teil der übrig geblieben Treppe fest.

„So und jetzt wirst du mir verraten wo die kleine ist!" ich packe den Schmierlappen am Kragen und lasse an meinem Arm die Flammen höher schlagen. Mit meinem Arm halte ich ihn über den schwarzen Abgrund. Doch noch bevor er etwas sagen kann zerspringt, ein großer Teil der Decke und auf dem Weg nach unten wird der Kerl von einem großen Steinblock gestreift, mir aus der Hand und mit in die Tiefe gerissen. Ungläubig schaue ich nach oben und sehe durch ein mittlerweile Riesen Loch den Turm über mir zusammen brechen. Scheiße! Durch die Explosion muss ich eine tragende Wand erwischt haben. Wenn ich nicht in den nächsten Minuten hier raus komme war's das. Scheiße! Ava! Die kleine muss irgendwo da unten sein. Ich fackle nicht lange, nehme die Phönix Gestalt an und segle in der Mitte der Treppe in das schwarze Loch. Bücher fliegen an mir vorbei und fangen an zu brennen als sie meine Flügel berühren. Auf dem Boden angekommen brennen sie weiter und in dem flackernden Feuerschein sehe ich... Ava! Ich verwandle mich zurück und renne, ein paar Stufen hinauf, zu dem leblosen Körper. Sie liegt auf dem ersten Absatz der Treppe in einer Blutpfütze. Scheiße! Um ihr linkes Bein ist ein Stoffetzen gebunden und doch tropft aus der Innenseit des Oberschenkels frisches Blut. An Ihrer rechten Schläfe und ihrem Kinn klebt getrocknetes Blut und ihre Hände sind aufgerissen wie die des kleinen Jungen.

„Ava! Ava wach auf!" ich rüttel sie an den Schultern, doch die kleine hat zu viel Blut verloren um noch bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Ich lege meine Finger an ihren Hals und spüre einen schwachen, jedoch erkennbaren Puls. Zumindest lebt sie noch! Steinbrocken fliegen mir um die Ohren und ich überlege nicht lange.

„Tut mir leid kleine aber Ausruhen ist jetzt echt nicht!" sage ich und packe sie mit meinen Krallen. Weiteren Steinbrocken ausweichend fliege ich uns raus aus dem Turm. Die Sonne blendet und als ich meine Orientierung zurück habe sehe Chichi und den kleinen Jungen die sich in Sicherheit bringen. Sie bleiben dem kleinen Gebäude schräg gegenüber an einem Baum auf der Wiese stehen. Nur Ace steht noch immer auf dem Feldweg auf dem ich den Jungen zurück gelassen habe und starrt mit großen Augen den leblosen Körper an den ich in meinen Krallen halte.


	15. Bring mich nach Hause

**Nur ganz kurz bevor ich die Spannung versaue ;-) Das Kapitel ist kürzer geworden als geplant. Dafür entschuldige ich mich. Aber seid sicher das ich das bei den anderen Kapiteln nachholen werde und jetzt...Vorhang auf!**

**Bring mich nach Hause**

**Midori Island – vor der Bibliothek**

(Ace)

Das glaub ich nicht! Ist sie? Ich renne Marco hinterher der weiter vom einstürzenden Turm weg fliegt und in sicherer Entfernung auf der Wiese landet. Chichi und der Junge laufen ihm ein Stück entgegen und sind bereits bei ihr als ich schlitternd zum stehen komme. Ich sehe auf das kleine Fischchen: ihre Klamotten sind rot vor Blut und ein Streifen des Shirts hat sie sich um das Bein gebunden aus dem weiter frisches Blut tropft und das Gras darunter färbt.

"Ist sie...?" ich schlucke und sehe Marco an der mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

"Nein sie lebt... doch noch gerade so. Ich weiß nicht was die kleine gemacht hat aber sie hat jede Menge Blut verloren!" Ich erwache aus meiner Starre als der kleine an Ihrer Schulter rüttelt.

"Äwa wach auf! Äwa!" Doch Chichi greift nach seinem Arm. Der Küchenjunge hat bis hierhin ganz Arbeit geleistet. Er hat die Hände des kleinen verbunden und die Wunde an seinem Kopf mit ein paar Stichen genäht. Doch jetzt schaut er ernst erst den Jungen an und dann auf Ava.

"Wir dürfen sie nicht bewegen!" Er greift nach seiner Ledertasche und beginnt Verbände und Fläschchen heraus zu holen.

"Was heißt hier nicht bewegen? Guck sie dir doch mal an sie muss sofort in ein Krankenhaus!" schreie ich ihn an und will gerade den leblosen Körper vom der Wiese heben, als er sich mir mit ausgebreiteten Armen in den Weg stellt.

"GEH MIR SOFORT AUS DEM WEG PFUSCHER!" schreie ich wieder doch er bewegt sich kein Stück.

"IHR HÖRT MIR JETZT MAL ZU!" Wow?! Der kleine Küchenjunge schreit mit hochrotem Kopf und guckt uns streng an.

"Ich... ICH BIN DER AZRT HIER VERSTANDEN UND JETZT WIRD GEMACHT WAS ICH SAGE!" der kleine hat wirklich Mumm in den Knochen. Mit einem Blick auf Ava fährt er fort.

"Sie hat mehr Glück gehabt als Verstand. Seht ihr das Bein? Jemand hat ihre Schlagader getroffen und sie hat viel Blut verloren. Irgendwie hat sie es geschafft sich das Bein ab zubinden und das hat ihr für den Moment das Leben gerettet... doch wenn wir sie jetzt zu viel bewegen reißt die Wunde wieder auf und dann wird sie ganz sicher verbluten!" Chichi lässt die Arme sinken und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Also schön, was können wir dann jetzt tun Doc?" meldet sich Marco und Chichi läuft rot an als er das Wort Doc hört.

„Ich... ich werde versuchen die Wunde zu nähen. Seht ihr das Gebäude da hinten? Dort gibt es Tische die werde ich zum operieren brauchen, also holt sie hierher und Wasser und saubere Tücher brauch ich auch!"

Ordnet der Doc an und Marco und ich laufen los, als der Junge sich meldet.

„Was kann ich machen Mister Doktor?" und sieht Chichi mit großen Augen an.

„Kannst du in das Haus laufen und die Leute nach Wasser und Tüchern fragen?" aufgeregt nickt der Junge und flitzt an uns vorbei über die Wiese.

Nach 1 Stunde blickt Chichi auf.

„So, fertig! Jetzt braucht sie viel Ruhe wir sollten die Nacht hier bleiben und sie morgen in die Stadt bringen!" erklärt der Doc und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Nachdem wir festgestellt hatten das das Gebäude verlassen ist haben wir uns alles gekrallt was irgendwie nützlich aussah und haben einen provisorischen Platz einrichten können damit Chichi das Fischchen wieder zusammen flicken kann. Während er die Wunde an ihrem Bein wieder zusammen genäht hat bin ich ihr nicht von der Seite gewichen. Marco hat versucht den kleinen zum gehen zu bewegen, der denkt aber immer noch nicht daran und stampft mit dem Fuß auf während er Marco anschreit.

„Aber Äwa brauch mich! Jetzt pass ich nämlich auf se auf!" und Marco gibt es endgültig auf. Die Sonne geht unter und mit einem schnicken meines Fingers lasse ich die Holzscheite aufleuchten die wir gesammelt haben und setze mich. Der kleine Junge schaut mich mit großen Augen an während er wie ein Wachhund neben Ava' s Körper sitzt. Wir haben sie auf den Boden so nah wie es geht ans Feuer gelegt damit sie nicht auskühlt. Das Feuer knistert und zischt und es wird langsam wärmer.

„Boah wie hastn das gemacht?" schaut er mich aus großen Augen an und ich muss lachen.

„Ich bin ein Feuerzauberer" erkläre ich ihm grinsend.

„Sag mal wie heißt du eigentlich? Und woher kennst du unser...Ava?" frage ich den Jungen.

„Ich heiß Jimmy! Und Äwa..." und er fängt an zu erzählen wie Ava und er sich in der Stadt im Park, kennen gelernt haben und wie die Baroque Agenten sie festgenommen haben und Ava denn Fluchtplan ausgeheckt und sich auf den Agenten gestürzt hat. Nicht schlecht Fischchen! Du hast dem kleinen das Leben gerettet!

(Ava)

Ich sehe einen blauen Himmel und weiße Wölkchen ziehen vorbei. Bin ich tot? Der Geruch von verbranntem Holz steigt mir in die Nase und sagt mir das ich wohl irgendwie aus der Scheiße raus gekommen bin. Denn es wäre mir komplett neu das es im Himmel Feuer gibt. Ich will mich gerade aufsetzen als ein bekanntes Gesicht über mir auftaucht.

„Chichi?" flüster ich. Mein Mund und Hals sind staubtrocken. Der junge mit dem kurzen dunkelbraunen Strubelhaaren sieht mich mit rotem Kopf an.

„Nicht bewegen!" murmelt er und verschwindet aus meinem Blickfeld. Warum zum Teufel ist Chichi hier?

Er kommt mit einem Becher Wasser wieder und hilft mir beim trinken. Die Hälfte davon läuft zwar an meinem Mund vorbei aber ich bin ihm trotzdem dankbar.

„Was machst du..." will ich ihn gerade fragen als ich ein fröhlich quietschendes Stimmchen neben mir höre.

„Äwa!"ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe Jimmy über eine Wiese auf mich zu laufen auf der ich wohl liege. Mit tränen in den Augen kommt er neben mir zum stehen, fällt auf die Knie und mir um den Hals. Oh scheiße tut das weh!

„Jimmy?Jimmy! Gehts dir gut?" Ich fange an zu weinen und lachen gleichzeitig. Ich kanns nicht glauben dem Zwerg geht's gut! Er schaut mich mit großen Augen und nickt. Chichi hilft mir mich etwas aufzusetzen und ich könnte vor Schmerzen schreien. Er lehnt mich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum und schiebt eine Decke hinter meinen Rücken. Ich traue meinen Augen nicht! Neben Jimmy und Chichi stehen jetzt lächelnd Marco und... Ace?! Ich kann nicht mehr und fange wieder an zu heulen.

„Leute!" ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll und wie ich her gekommen bin und wie... ach ist doch Scheiß egal ich lebe und Jimmy geht's gut. Ace setzt sich neben mich ins Gras und ich könnte schwören etwas in seinen Augen glitzern zu sehen. Auch Marco setzt sich und meldet sich als erster zu Wort.

„Du Katastrophe wirst uns wohl nie in Ruhe lassen was?" grinst er und hält ein Stück Papier vor meine Nase.

„Ist das?" starre ich auf das Papierchen was einmal größer gewesen sein muss.

„Ganz recht! Vista's teil der Vivre Card. Als wir festgestellt haben das sich das Ding auflöst, hat Vater beschlossen das man dich einfach nicht alleine lassen kann" Marco zwinkert mir zu. Das glaub ich nicht... das pack ich einfach nicht! Was für ein Scheiß Glück hab ich denn gehabt bitte?

„Aber wie? Die Baroque Agenten!" und Marco deutet mit dem Kopf hinter sich, ich folge mit den Augen dem Feldweg auf dem ich hergekommen bin, und wo gestern noch der Bibliotheksturm aufragte ist nur noch ein Riesentrümmerberg in der Landschaft.

„Marco dachte wohl da drin gefällts dir nicht besonders" meldet sich Ace jetzt. Marco?

„Du? Du hast mich... also ich meine..." ich packs nicht! Der Typ der mich wohl am aller wenigsten leiden kann hat mir meinen Arsch gerettet.

„Na bevor mir Vater die Hölle heiß gemacht hätte!" Mir laufen wieder die Tränen und forme mit dem Mund die Worte 'Ich danke dir!' ohne einen Ton raus zu bekommen an Marco gewandt der mir mit dem Kopf zu nickt und lächelt.

„Und der Mister Doktor hat dich wieder heil gemacht" ruft Jimmy aufgeregt und zeigt auf... Chichi? Der einige Meter entfernt, an einem Tisch, eine große Ledertasche mit hochrotem Kopf packt.

„Tja ich hab dir ja gesagt das die Whitebeard Piraten immer ein Ass im Ärmel haben" und Ace erklärt mir was es mit dem schüchternen Küchenjungen auf sich hat. Chichi? Das ist ja krass! Und jetzt sehe ich erst das meine Hose aufgeschnitten, mit getrocknetem Blut über einem weißen, sauberen Verband hängt.

„Sie muss sich ausruhen!" ruft Chichi seine Tasche zum dritten mal ein und auspackend ohne mich anzusehen.

„Äwa?!" Jimmy schaut verlegen auf den Boden, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt bevor er mir halb schreiend erklärt.

„Ich.. ICH WILL KEIN PIRAT MEHR WERDEN!" und sieht mir mit festem Blick in die Augen.

„So? Warum denn nicht Jimmy?" Auch die anderen scheinen von dieser Aussage überrascht und mustern den kleinen blond haarigen Jungen.

„Weil... weil... ich werde ein Soldat! Und dann... dann werde ich der stärkste von allen... und dann verhaue ich alle blöden Brockagenten und steck sie ins Gefängnis!" Ich kann nicht mehr und muss anfangen zu lachen. Was mir höllische Schmerzen bereitet!

„Komm her Fischchen, leg dich wieder hin!" und Ace schiebt seinen Arm unter meinen Nacken und legt mich sachte auf den Boden. Mein Herz klopft bis zum Hals als ich seine warme Hand an meinem Hals spüre und sein Geruch steigt mir in die Nase.

„Äwa!" Jimmy schaut mich mit ängstlichen Augen über mir an.

„Alles gut Jimmy! Das ist eine tolle Idee!" lächle ich den Jungen mit den blonden Haaren an und begeistert grinst er über sein ganzes kleines Gesicht. Ich bin so müde! Ich rieche das Gras und spüre die warme Erde unter meinem Rücken,ein leichter Wind streicht über mein Gesicht.

„Ace!" kann ich nur noch flüstern. Ich merke wie ich langsam abdrifte, doch er hört mich und beugt sich zu mir runter. Sein Gesicht ist nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und ich sehe seine Sommersprossige, von der Sonne gebräunte Haut und seine schwarzen Haare hängen ihm wild über den Kopf.

„Was ist los Fischchen? Du solltest dich aus..." doch ich lasse ihn den Satz nicht zu ende bringen.

„Warum hast du mir nicht Lebwohl gesagt?" ich weiß nicht warum ich ihn das jetzt frage. Er lächelt und sieht mir in die Augen.

„Wenn ich dir Lebwohl gesagt hätte wärst du wirklich weg gewesen!"wieder klopft mein Herz bis zum Hals als ich nach seinem Arm greife und ihm fest entschlossen in die Augen schaue.

„Ace?... Bring mich nach Hause!" er lächelt und nickt, 'Er weiß was ich gemeint habe, ganz sicher weiß er es...' ist mein letzter Gedanke bevor ich erschöpft einschlafe.


	16. Leb wohl Jimmy

**Abschied von Jimmy**

**Midori Island**

Ich rieche... ESSEN! Ich sitze kerzengerade im Bett und bereue es im nächsten Moment schon wieder als mir ein stechender Schmerz durchs Bein fährt.

"Ah SCHEIßE!" schrei ich mein Bein an, als ein lautes Lachen ertönt. Ich blicke mich um und sehe Ace der sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden rollt. Marco, Chichi und... Jimmy! Sitzen an einem Tisch am anderen ende des Raums mit dampfenden Tellern vor sich. Der Raum in dem ich aufgewacht bin ist einfach und praktisch eingerichtet. Neben dem Holztisch und den Stühlen, das Bett in dem ich sitze, eine hölzerne dunkle Kommode, einer Topfpflanze am Fenster steht ein Beistelltisch neben dem Bett mit einer Vase in der frische Blumen stehen.

"Äwa!" Jimmy kommt zu mir gelaufen und krabbelt zu mir aufs Bett. Die weißen Laken sind frisch und allgemein scheint es nach Blumen zu riechen. Jimmy's Hände verheilen bereits und auch seinem Kopf scheint es gar prächtig zu gehen. Ich ziehe ihn zu mir ran und nehme ihn in den Arm.

"Du bist der tapferste, kleine Soldat den ich je gesehen habe!" Ich bin so unglaublich froh! Chichi stellt mir eine Schüssel mit dampfender Suppe neben das Bett auf den Beistelltisch. Er will sich schon wieder umdrehen und gehen als ich ihn am Arm festhalte.

"Nicht so schnell 'DOC' !" grinse ich ihn an und er läuft zu bekannter Pavianarschfarbe an. Krass das kann noch jemand anders außer mir!

"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet! Danke!" und er kann sich nicht mehr wehren als ich ihn aufs Bett ziehe und ihn umarme. Dabei passe ich natürlich auf das er nicht auf meinem Bein landet. 'Sein Kopf wird bestimmt jeden Moment explodieren!' denke ich mir und lasse ihn wieder los bevor das passiert. Ace hat aufgehört zu lachen und schaut mich mit großen Augen und einem blass Rosa auf den Wangen an. Ist der etwa eifersüchtig? Ich ignoriere ihn mit voller Absicht und wende mich an Marco der bei dem Anblick von Ace selbst angefangen hat zu lachen.

"Marco ich... ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll!" Tja was soll ich bloß sagen? Derjenige mit dem ich mich von Anfang an auf der Moby Dick angelegt habe und der mich wohl am wenigsten leiden kann hat mir das Leben gerettet. Marco lacht und winkt mit den Händen ab.

"Schon gut, schon gut ich brauche wirklich keine Umarmung. Sagen wir einfach wir fangen nochmal von vorn an!" und auch ich fange an zu lachen.

"Und was ist mit mir?" faucht Ace mich immer noch auf dem Boden sitzend an. Na warte Freundchen!

"Du Arsch mit Ohren hast doch überhaupt nix gemacht!" strecke ich ihm die Zunge raus.

"Na warte du kleine... " Er springt auf, läuft auf mich zu und ich mache mich bereit ihm jeden Moment eine zu verpassen. Als er mich... einfach nur umarmt. Mein Herz schlägt Purzelbäume und jetzt bin ich diejenige die besagte Farbe annehme und er flüstert mir ins Ohr:

"Schön das du noch lebst Fischchen!" als er mich wieder loslässt grinst er und aus Reflex verpasse ich ihm trotzdem eine. Ungläubig starre ich ihn an und... platze vor Lachen! Auch Marco, Chichi und Jimmy lachen bei dem Ausdruck den Ace auf dem Gesicht hat. Aber böse kann er mir in meiner Verfassung wohl nicht sein und fängt selber an zu lachen. Es dauert gute 5 Minuten bis wir uns alle wieder beruhigt haben. Mein Bauch tut zwar weh aber ich stürze mich trotzdem auf die mittlerweile lauwarme Suppe. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lang ich 'weg' war aber auf jeden Fall habe ich einen Riesenkohldampf.

"Und jetzt zeige ich dir das Desert Äwa!" beschließt Jimmy und grinst mich an. Stimmt! Das habe ich ihm versprochen.

"Nun Jimmy ich weiß nicht ob der Doktor damit einverstanden ist!" richte ich eher fragend an Chichi der wieder rot wird.

"Nun... ähm... ich bin zwar der Meinung du solltest noch ein wenig im Bett bleiben, aber ich denke das ein kleiner Ausflug deiner Gesundheit wohl nicht schaden wird. Aber du gehst nicht allein verstanden?" endlich lächelt der verschüchterte Junge mal.

"Aye! Verstanden Herr Doktor!" und ich salutiere.

"Ich geh mit Äwa und pass auf sie auf!" und ich streiche Jimmy über seinen blond Kopf.

"Das ist lieb! Aber ich glaube ein großer sollte auch mitkommen oder willst DU mich etwa tragen?" Jimmy legt den Kopf zur Seite und überlegt. Woher hat er das bloß, ich mache genau das selbe wenn ich meine nächsten Worte genau abwäge.

"Ich muss sowieso zum Schiff also wird Ace dich begleiten!" meldet sich Marco jetzt zu Wort und steht auf.

"Was? Mit dem Funkensprüher? Der lässt mich doch fallen sobald er auch nur was zu futtern riecht!" maule ich Marco zu und eine Faust trifft meinen Kopf.

"Pass bloß auf Fischchen sonst lass ich dich auf der Insel versauern!" Ace hält mir seine Faust unter die Nase.

"Ey du spinnst wohl! Ich bin schwer verwundet also sei gefälligst etwas netter!" fauche ich zurück und schlage seine Faust zur Seite.

"Also wie ich das sehe bist du schon wieder ganz gut bei Kräften!" lächelt Marco. Nachdem ich mit Chichi abgemacht habe das wir bis zum Abendessen wieder da sind. DAS war vielleicht ne Diskussion, der 'Doc' ist ganz schön hart zu seinen Patienten. Verlassen er und Marco das Zimmer um zur Moby Dick zu gehen. Das Zimmer in dem ich liege gehört zu einer Wirtschaft in 'Klein Venezia' und aus dem Fenster kann ich die Moby Dick im Hafen liegen sehen.

"Sag mal Funzel... Ace?!" korrigiere ich mich als der wieder mit der Faust wedelt.

"Ich dachte die Moby Dick wäre schon Meilen entfernt" und erwarte gespannt die Antwort. Er setzt sich auf die Bettkante.

"Als wir aufgebrochen sind war sie das auch. Doch Pop's hat entschieden das sie zurück kommen. Er wollte nur einen Tag vor Anker bleiben. Als wir dich aus der Scheiße geboxt hatten und dich hierher gebracht haben, haben wir ihm eine Nachricht geschickt und daraufhin hat er entschieden zu warten bis es dir wieder besser geht" Ich komm aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus.

"Er ist... er ist meinetwegen?" starre ich Ace ungläubig an und er nickt.

"Scheint das du bei Pop's ganz schön Eindruck hinterlassen hast!" Ich bin dem alten Mann einiges schuldig. Er hat seine Männer geschickt um mich da raus zu holen, ganz davon abgesehen das er wegen mir mit der gesamten Mannschaft im Hafen liegt. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster und beschließe das ich dem großen irgendwie eine Freude bereiten werde.

"Äwa? Komm schon ich will dir das Desert zeigen!" hüpft Jimmy aufgeregt im Zimmer herum. Er hat Recht. Mit Hilfe der Haushälterin, einer grauhaarigen Dame in einem schwarzen Rüschenkleid, die sich mir als Corinne vorstellte, habe ich es geschafft mir ein paar Klamotten anzuziehen. Als Ace in Anwesenheit jener Dame erwähnte das er das auch könne, hat sie die Blumenvase nach ihm geschmissen und ihn und Jimmy aus dem Zimmer gejagt. 'Mir gefällt die alte Lady!' und ich grinse.

"So meine liebe willst du aufstehen?" ich nicke und ziehe mich an den Holzkrücken hoch die Chichi für mich besorgen konnte. Während ich bei den ersten zwei Schritten am liebsten aufgeschrien hätte, geht der dritte und vierte langsam klar.

"Meine liebe du solltest dich wirklich noch ein wenig ausruhen. Meinst du nicht es ist noch etwas zu früh so herum zu laufen?" die alte Dame schaut mich besorgt an.

"Ich habe es versprochen! Und keine Sorge Corinne, ich hab doch einen starken Beschützer" und wie auf Befehl kommt Ace rein gestürzt.

"Aber den hab ich nicht gemeint!" Corinne fängt an zu lachen und wendet sich dann an Ace.

"Wehe dir Freundchen wenn ihr etwas zustößt!" und hebt drohend ihren Zeigefinger. Ace nickt verdutzt, nimmt mir die Krücken ab und hebt mich mit beiden Armen hoch.

"Verdammt was glaubst du was du tust? Ich brauch die Dinger zum laufen!" fauche ich an während ich, wie sollte es anders sein, wieder rot anlaufe.

"Heute nicht!" zwinkert er mir zu, grinst und läuft mit mir auf den Armen auf die Straße.

Das GLAUB ich nicht!

"Bist du geisteskrank ich steig doch nicht in DAS Ding!" und mit der Hand deute ich auf einen klapprigen Holzwagen den ein Uraltes Pferd zu ziehen versucht auf dem Kutschbock ein noch älterer Mann mit glasigem Blick. Rechnet man das alter aller drei zusammen komm ich locker auf über 500 Jahre.

Die Räder scheinen jeden Moment auseinander zu fallen.

"Tja du hast aber keine Wahl, wenn du dir mit Jimmy das Desert ansehen willst" fragend sehe ich Ace an der mich hinten auf den Wagen setzt in dem Jimmy schon auf ein paar wild zusammen gewürfelten Decken sitzend auf mich wartet.

"Mit den Dingern" und er wirft die Krücken neben mich

"Bräuchtest du bis morgen Mittag bis wir überhaupt da sind!" mir wird klar das Ace den Wagen mir zu liebe besorgt hat und halte die Klappe. Während Ace sich neben mich setzt fängt der Wagen an sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Eine Stunde später, nachdem wir durch 'Klein Venzia' und auch durch den äußeren Bereich der Stadt gefahren sind, kommen wir durch ein anderes Stadttor zum so genannten 'Desert'. Das 'Desert' ist viel mehr eine Ansammlung kleiner Bauernhöfe als einer Wüste, wie ich es dem Namen nach vermutet habe. Vor oder hinter jedem Haus ist mindestens ein Feld angelegt und der Feldweg auf dem wir unterwegs sind zieht sich unter grünen Bäumen hindurch, durch die Landschaft. Jimmy zeigt immer wieder auf verschiedene Gebäude und erzählt mir voller Stolz wer dort wohnt oder was dort gemacht wird. Die Menschen hier ernähren sich von dem was der Boden hergibt und da beinah alle Waren von hier in die Stadt verkauft werden bleibt für die Bewohner meist nur so wenig da sie sich gerade so ernähren können. Unsere 'Mitfahrgelegenheit' bleibt vor einer kleinen Hütte stehen. Im Vorgarten hat jemand ein kleines Feld angelegt auf dem aber nichts zu wachsen scheint.

"Mama! Mama ich bin da! Und Äwa auch und Äs!" ich reiße mich zusammen nicht laut los zu lachen.

"Was hat der kleine Stinker gesagt?" murmelt Ace neben mir.

"Sei bloß nett!" fauche ich ihn an und eine schlanke Frau mit ebenso blondem Haar wie der kleine Zwerg tritt aus der kleinen Hütte und umarmt Jimmy. Ich lächle bei dem Anblick und bin umso mehr froh das er soweit unversehrt und vor allem lebend da raus gekommen ist.

Als Ace sich anschickt mir vom Wagen zu helfen zeig ich ihm nen Vogel.

"Das glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht!" Er zuckt mit den Schultern und auf dem Hintern rutschend schaffe ich es mich mit den Krücken vom Wagen zu schieben. Als Jimmy sieht das ich ganz alleine bin, faucht er Ace an.

"Du Blödmann!" und rennt zu mir um mir zu helfen.

"Jimmy du musst nett sein, er hat uns auch geholfen vergiss das nicht" er nickt beschämt und als wir an Ace vorbei laufen, nuschelt er ein leises 'Tschuldigung'. Auch von innen ist das Haus spärlich eingerichtet. Ein großer Ofen steht mitten im Raum. Die Küche mit einem alten Gusseisernen Herd schließt sich direkt daran an. Die nächsten drei Stunden verbringen wir damit das sich Jimmy's Mutter Helen immer wieder bei uns bedankt. Es gibt ein reichliches essen und ich muss einfach fragen.

„Entschuldigen sie Helen? Ist es wirklich in Ordnung das wir all das essen?" frage ich sie. Der spärliche Holztisch scheint jeden Moment zusammen zu brechen. Ein riesiger Braten, Kartoffeln und Gemüse und ein langsam schmelzendes Eis über das sich Jimmy gleich hergemacht hat stehen vor uns.

„Aber Ava, sie haben uns doch zu diesem Festmahl eingeladen!?" lächelt sie zurück und ich wende mich jetzt an Ace, der schon mit vollen Backen neben mir sitzt.

„Sag mal hab ich im Schlaf geredet oder so? Ich war bis heute früh doch noch ausgeknockt"

„Hä? Achso, ich hab das besorgt. Ich hatt keine Bock hier mit leerem Magen rumzuhängen, hab aber gesagt das das von dir ist!" erstaunt schaue ich ihn an.

„Danke" und will mich gerade meinem eigenen Teller zu wenden.

„Ach übrigens du schuldest mir jetzt... lass mich überlegen... mit dem Karren 100.000 Berry" und grinst

„HAST DU NEN VOLLKNALL?" jetzt bin ich stinke sauer. Ich ziehe Ace meine Faust über den Kopf und der Schlag haut ihn von seinem Stuhl. Der Kerl hat se doch nicht mehr alle! Von wegen mir zu liebe irgendwas gemacht! Jimmy lacht während seine Mutter mich entsetzt ansieht.

„Entschuldigt wir hatten eine kleine... Meinungsverschiedenheit" leider rappelt sich Ace ziemlich schnell wieder auf und setzt sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Langsam wird es Zeit sich von Jimmy zu verabschieden.

Schweren Herzens streichle ich dem Blondschopf schon das fünfte mal über den Kopf.

„Und du versprichst mir das du nix mehr klaust ja? Und das du ein großer starker Soldat wirst!" ich lächle und zwinker dem Knirps zu, dem schon seit 5 Minuten die Tränen rollen.

„Äwa ich will nicht das du weg gehst!" Och mann!

„Aber Jimmy das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt ich muss weiter! Ich habe noch ein Abenteuer das auf mich wartet und meine Freunde wollen mich auch wiedersehen" Jimmy nickt und schluckt die nächsten Tränen runter. Ich habe ihm erzählt das ich eine ganz wichtige Aufgabe habe und meine Freunde meine Hilfe brauchen. Ich will ihn zwar nicht anlügen, doch ich habe beschlossen das es besser so ist bevor er wegen mir in die nächsten Schwierigkeiten gerät.

„Aber Äwa du schreibst mir doch Briefe oder?" ich nicke, verspreche es mit großem 'Soldatenehrenwort' und verabschiede mich. Jimmys Mutter bedankt sich nochmal bei uns und versichert uns das wir jederzeit willkommen sind. Dieses mal lasse ich mir von Ace auf den klapprigen Wagen helfen und während sich der wieder in Richtung Stadt bewegt winke ich Jimmy solang zu bis ich ihn in der Abenddämmerung nicht mehr sehen kann.

„Der kleine hat dich echt lieb gewonnen!" murmelt Ace neben mir.

„Tja mich muss man ja auch einfach gern haben" grinse ich ihm entgegen. Der Tag war ganz schön anstrengend und ich schlafe beim schaukeln des Wagens ein.


	17. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen Midori

**So das wars dann unser Armageddon hat ihr Abenteuer überlebt. ENDE**

**Ach quatsch das glaubt ihr doch selbst nicht. Nachdem Ava Ihren Mut bewiesen, Jimmy gerettet und Ihre erste Narbe erworben hat legt sie erst RICHTIG los.**

**Viel Spaß beim neuesten Kapitel**

**Auf Nimmerwiedersehen Midori (nur vielleicht um Jimmy zu besuchen)**

Bedrückt sehe ich aus dem Fenster. Es hat angefangen zu regnen. Gestern Abend erst hatte ich mich von Jimmy verabschiedet und trotzdem kam es mir schon vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Corinne hat gerade die Teller von meinem Frühstück weggeräumt. Ace ist mir nicht von der Seite gewichen, doch während des Frühstücks ist er mitten beim Essen eingeschlafen und jetzt höre ich nur noch die lauten Schnarcher, während er mit seinem Kopf in Speckstreifen hängt. Ich hatte Corinne gesagt sie solle ihn einfach so liegen lassen.

„Das macht der ständig und wenn du ihm jetzt sein essen weg nimmst wird der stinksauer!" sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging. Ich bewege meine Zehen und merke die Wunde an meinem Bein. Nachdem Chichi mich geflickt hatte habe ich vier Tage geschlafen. Ich schnappe mir die Krücken und gehe zum Fenster, an das dicke Regentropfen prasseln und über die Häuser von 'Klein Venezia' blickend sehe ich hinten im Hafen die Moby Dick sachte auf und ab wippen. In dem ganzen durcheinander habe ich überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht was ich mache wenn ich wieder auf dem Schiff bin. Ich wusste nicht einmal ob das überhaupt die richtige Entscheidung ist doch wo sollte ich sonst hin? Ich male mit meinem Finger Kreise an die beschlagene Scheibe. Zwar hatte mich mein 'Besuch' in der Bibliothek auf die richtige Fährte gebracht, aber schlauer war ich nach wie vor nicht. Wie sollte ich das alles erklären? Was sage ich Whitebeard? Nimmt er mich überhaupt mit? Spiegel, Alchemie und der alte Mann. Ich lege den Kopf an die Scheibe und hab das Bedürfnis mal kräftig dagegen zu donnern. Komm schon Gehirn! Doch wieder einmal entscheidet sich das, einfach die Klappe zu halten. Die Tür geht auf.

„AVA!" schallt es mir gleich von beiden meiner Freunde entgegen.

„Haruta! Vista!" die kleine Kommandantin in ihrem grün, weißen Kostümchen kommt auf mich zu und umarmt mich.

„Was machst du bloß für Sachen?!" schüttelt sie den Kopf und lacht. Auch mein Brustbehaarter 'Meister' umarmt mich, jedoch so vorsichtig als ob ich aus Glas wäre. Er trägt ein weißes schlichtes Hemd wie üblich zur Hälfte offen mit schwarzer Hose.

„Ava meine liebe ich bin hocherfreut dich zu sehen!" lächelt er mit besorgtem Blick.

„Ach der geht's...*gähn* schon wieder total super!" meldet sich Ace der aufgewacht ist und eine Scheibe Speck von seiner Backe pult.

„Klar was auch sonst! Die Dinger sind ja nur Dekoration!" schnauze ich ihn an und deute dabei auf meine Krücken. Haruta verdreht die Augen.

„ Aber Ace, ich bin sicher das es unsere liebe Ava noch einige Zeit benötigen wird bis sie wieder bei Kräften ist" verteidigt mich Vista. Ace rollte jetzt seinerseits mit den Augen und macht sich daran sein restliches Frühstück zu verputzen.

„Ignoriert ihn einfach! Aber sagt mal was macht ihr zwei überhaupt hier?" sehe ich sie fragend an.

„Na wir sind dein Abholkommando!" antwortet Haruta und hüpft auf mein Bett, während Vista breit grinst.

„Abholkommando?" ich krieg es gerade einfach nicht zusammen.

„Nun ja Vater hat gesagt wir können nicht länger im Hafen bleiben" und bei Vista's Worten sieht auch Ace zwischen seinem ansehnlich gewachsenen leeren Tellerstapel hervor. Also hat er ausnahmsweise mal nicht vergessen mir irgendwas mitzuteilen.

„Wir sind hier um dich abzuholen damit die Moby Dick wieder in See stechen kann" beendet Vista den Satz. Jetzt schon? Chichi sagte mir gestern das ich locker noch eine Woche Bettruhe halten soll, bevor ich wieder mehr laufen kann. Und ich erinnere mich an Vista's Worte als ich die Moby Dick verlassen hatte. Die Bewohner dieser Insel tolerierten die Piraten zwar doch ich kann mir gut vorstellen das es für Aufruhr gesorgt hat als die Moby Dick auf einmal wieder im Hafen lag.

„Also wo sind deine Sachen? Du musst dich anziehen!" und Haruta blickt sich im Zimmer um. OH SCHEIßE! Meine Sachen! Das Geschenk von Haruta! Bei der ganzen Aktion müssen die Sachen irgendwo unter der zusammen gebrochenen Bibliothek liegen.

„Haruta ich..." und ich beginne die Geschichte meiner Gefangennahme, Jimmy und dem Ausbruch zu erzählen. Ich verkürze die Fassung in dem ich nur sage 'die Jungs' haben mich gerettet und ende mit.

„...bei dem ganzen Aufruhr sind alle Sachen unter der Bibliothek begraben worden. Es tut mir so leid Haruta!" sie blickt mich mit großen Augen an und ich erwarte schon ein Donnerwetter als.

„Spinnst du eigentlich?" und jeeeeeetzt kommts auch schon!

„So ein paar Sachen sind doch nicht so wichtig! Das ist ja der Hammer wie du da raus gekommen bist!" WAS? Sie ist nicht sauer? Nichtmal ein bisschen? Nö! Sie findet die Story sogar noch total toll. Ich muss lachen und sie sieht mich fragend an und lacht dann selber. Mir scheint manchmal Haruta hat die Aufmerksamkeitspanne eines Goldfischs! Aber man muss sie einfach gern haben.

„Mhm das ist natürlich schlecht! Ich habe bei unserem letzten Besuch auf Midori alle Sachen weggegeben. Aber wir finden schon ne Lösung!" und Ace meldet sich, bei dem man meinen könnte er hätte die Teller sauber geleckt, so wie die aussehen.

„Willst dir nochmal was von mir leihen?" grinst er und Haruta und Vista sehen mich fragend an. Ich balle die Fäuste und verfluche das ich mich nicht vernünftig bewegen kann.

„Ich hab mir NIE was von dir GELIEHEN! DU ARSCH MIT OHREN HAST MICH ÜBERN TISCH GEZOGEN!" und ich schnappe mir die Blumenvase, Corinne muss sie gestern ersetzt haben zu meinem Glück, vom Tisch und werfe nach ihm. Doch leider ist das auch eine Sache in der ich eine Vollniete schlechthin bin und die Vase kracht Meilen neben seinem Kopf gegen die Wand.

„DIE bezahl ich aber nicht!" und deutet auf die Scherben.

„HALTS MAUL!" und ich suche schon nach dem nächsten Ding das ich nach ihm werfen kann.

„Ava meine liebe ganz ruhig, du darfst dich nicht so aufregen" schaltet Vista sich ein. Haruta lacht und bewahrt Ace vor meinem nächsten Anschlag.

„Na kommt lasst uns los, Vater wartet sicher schon auf uns!" und damit könnte sie nicht ganz Unrecht haben. Mittlerweile haben wir Mittag und ein ausgewachsener Sturm ist aufgezogen.

Die Kutsche wackelt unter dem heftigen Wind. Im Gegensatz zu Ace wissen Vista und Haruta wie man vernünftig von A nach B kommt. Den mit rotbraunen Samt ausgelegten Wagen erwischt wieder eine Windböe und ich beiße die Zähne zusammen. Scheiße tut das weh! Meine Weisheitszahn OP war nen Witz im Gegensatz zu dem hier.

„Hast du Schmerzen?" fragt Haruta besorgt.

„Passt schon! Wann zum Teufel sind wir denn da?" Ich hab keine Schmerzen, nein überhaupt gar nicht! Ich kneife mir in den Unterarm. Schmerzverlagerung was sonst?

„10, vielleicht 15 Minuten" und auch Vista sieht mich jetzt besorgt an. Er schiebt die Goldenen Vorhänge zur Seite und gibt dem Kutscher aus dem Fenster scheinbar ein Zeichen einen Zahn zu zu legen denn unser Gefährt wird schneller. Ace ist die ganze Aktion wohl vollkommen egal, der ist nämlich schon vor 10 Minuten schlafend von der Bank gerutscht. Mit der Stirn auf dem Boden hängt er auf dem Boden der Kabine.

„Ey Feuerheini! Beweg deinen Arsch!" doch der Kerl pennt seelenruhig weiter.

„Chichi hat uns erzählt das er die vier Tage nicht ein einzigs mal von deinem Bett weg ist, geschweige denn das er geschlafen hat. Kein Wunder das er jetzt so fertig ist" und Haruta schaut ihn bemitleidend an. OH SCHEIßE! Warum hat der Penner nix gesagt? Wenig später gehen wir den Steg zur Moby Dick hinauf. Naja gehen ist bei mir wohl zu viel gesagt weil ich darauf bestanden habe selber zu laufen, ist es ist eher ein schleifendes schlurfen. Auf dem Steg drehe ich mich nochmal um und die Insel Midori liegt friedlich vor mir. Ich sehe die Gebäude im Hafenviertel, dahinter 'Klein Venezia' und auch einzelne Dächer dieses verrückten Stadtviertels für das mir kein Name einfällt. Mein Blick schweift in die Richtung in der das 'Desert' liegt und zu dem Wäldchen hinter dem jetzt die Überreste der Bibliothek liegen. In Gedanken schreie ich der Insel meinen Frust entgegen.

'AUF NIMMERWIEDERSEHEN DU DRECKSLOCH! außer wenn ich Jimmy besuchen will!' füge ich hinzu. Da ich eben ein Dickschädel bin laufe ich alleine weiter. Aber nach 10 Schritten auf dem Deck kann ich nicht mehr und auf Haruta gestützt bringt sie mich zur Krankenstation. Der Doc... also der andere... also Chewie, bloß nicht lachen, hat darauf bestanden mich zu sehen. Als wir die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnen sehe ich zu meinem erstaunen Chichi der sich aufgeregt mit dem Doc unterhält.

„Ava!" der Doc also Chewie, *prust*, kommt auf mich zu und sieht mich an als würde er mir jeden Moment den Kopf abreißen, wieder annähen und mir dann eine verpassen.

„DU KANNST DOCH NICHT EINFACH SO DURCH DIE GEGEND LAUFEN!" und daaaa ist der Anschiss auch schon. Haruta und der Doc verfrachten mich ins Bett und ich bin echt Scheißefroh das ich das Bein hochlegen und mich ausruhen kann. Aber das würd ich niemals freiwillg zu geben.

„So Fräulein und du wirst dich nicht mehr vom Fleck bewegen. Chichi du wirst dafür sorgen verstanden?" und er nickt während der Doc das Zimmer verlässt. Ich lasse mich in die Kissen fallen. Oh ist das gemüüüütlich!

„Ava?!" dem strubelhaarigen Küchenjungen schießt wie üblich das Blut in den Kopf als er mich anspricht.

„Ich... ich muss dir danken" WTF? Was hat der gesagt? Warum muss ER mir danken? Immerhin war er derjenige der mich vorm abnippeln bewahrt hat.

„Ähm... ich versteh nicht Chichi du warst doch derjenige..." er unterbricht mich und erklärt mir den Käse.

„Weißt du... nach dem ich... also nachdem du..." dabei deutet er auf mein Bein. WÖRTER! Ich brauch schon ein paar mehr Wörter um zu verstehen was du sagen willst.

„Mir ist klar geworden das ich als Arzt schon ziemlich gut bin... denke ich" und bei den Worten lache ich.

„Das bist du auf jeden Fall! Wärst du nicht gewesen würd ich jetzt mit Regenwürmern Poker spielen!" und Chichi explodiert fast vor Stolz.

„Auf jeden Fall bin ich gleich zu Vater gegangen und... und mit Doc Chewie hab ich auch gesprochen und... und ich bin jetzt der zweite Schiffsarzt der Moby Dick!" bei den letzten Worten schreit er schon fast. Und ich traue meine Ohren nicht. 'Wäre jemand so freundlich mir ne Bratpfanne übern Kopf zu ziehen?' ungläubig starre ich den schüchternen Küchenjungen an der die Fäuste geballt mit hochrotem Kopf vor mir steht. Auch Haruta scheint nicht zu glauben was er da gerade gesagt hat.

„Chichi das ist ja großartig, dann gratulieren wir dir natürlich!" und Haruta springt auf und umarmt den immer noch verkrampften Küchen... Moment... ZWEITEN Doc. Aus meiner Starre erwacht findet mein Gehirn auch endlich ein paar Wörter.

„Chichi das ist der Hammer ich freu mich für dich, aber was ist mit... also dein kleines Problem?" und er lächelt bei meiner Frage.

„Der Doc sagte das wird kein Problem! Ich bin schon zwei Jahre auf der Moby Dick und kenne viele aus der Mannschaft von meinem Küchendienst. Und er sagt sollte doch nochmal so ein... 'Fall' sein. Wird er sich darum kümmern" mit Stolz geschwellter Brust, lächelnd, steht der 'neue Doc' vor uns. Ich freue mich wirklich für ihn. Nachdem Ace mir die Geschichte erzählte, hatte ich schon Mitleid mit Chichi. Doch das er auch noch von sich aus die Initiative ergreift hätte ich ihm wirklich nicht zugetraut. Doc Chewie kommt mit frischen Verbänden und einigen seltsam aussehende Instrumenten zurück.

„Ich geh jetzt lieber Ava!" wendet sich Haruta an mich und ich nicke. Da der Plan wohl so aussieht mir die Verbände zu wechseln, möchte ich sie ungern dabei haben. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie mein Bein unter den Verbänden aussieht.

„Siehst du Chichi und wenn du da einen Doppelstich..." und WIEDER pickst Doc Chewie auf der Naht rum.

„VERFLUCHTE SCHEIßE NOCHEINS DAS TUT WEH VERDAMMTER DRECK!" und DER nennt sich Arzt.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!"und Doc Chewie rollt mit den Augen. Was hat der gerade gesagt?

„VERDAMMT ICH LEBE NOCH! ICH BIN KEIN SCHLAFFER SACK IN DEM MAN RUM STOCHERN KANN!" der hat doch echt Nerven. Seit 5 Minuten erklärt Chewie dem neuen Doc was er hätte noch besser machen können und ich fühle mich wie ein Ausstellungsstück.

„Wenn Chichi dich nicht versorgt hätte WÄRST DU DAS JETZT ABER!" Okay... ich bin still! Nachdem der Doc... also der erste... mir den Verband abgenommen hat konnte ich einen ersten Blick auf die Stelle werfen an der 'Fetthari' mich erwischt hatte. Und tatsächlich sah das meiner Meinung ganz gut aus. Die Naht sitzt zwar etwas schief, aber weder sehe ich irgendwo Blut oder Eiter oder sowas ekliges. Ich muss Chichi wirklich dankbar sein und werde ihm irgendwie eine Freude machen. In meinem Kopf gehe ich die Liste durch, welchen Personen ich bisher irgendwie was gutes tun will. Da wäre klar erst mal Whitebeard zu aller erst, dann Marco, ja ich habe beschlossen auch für ihn was zu besorgen so als 'Neustart'... vielleicht die neueste Ausgabe 'Geile Früchtchen' oder sowas, dann Chichi der mir das Leben gerettet hat, Haruta deren Sachen ich verschlampt hab und Vista muss ich auch was besorgen. Und Ace? Vergiss es die Arschkrampe hat mich dreist übern Tisch gezogen und jetzt soll ich ihm das Geld auch noch wieder geben. Oh Scheiße! Mir wird gerade klar das ich außer den paar Münzen in meiner Tasche, die eigentlich Haruta gehören, absolut und mega mäßig blank bin. Während ich einen frischen Verband und die Anweisung zum ausruhen bekomme, haue ich meinen Kopf ins Kissen. 'Ich muss irgendwie an Kohle kommen!'


	18. Die ganze Wahrheit

**Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel :-) Irgendwie fällt mir beim durchlesen auf das ein wenig der 'Kick' in den Kapiteln fällt. Doch unser Fischchen kann bisher noch nicht wieder richtig laufen und so sind ihre 'Ausfälle' momentan ein wenig eingeschränkt. Aber vertraut mir das wird sich in den nächsten Kapiteln wieder ändern ;-)**

**Die ganze Wahrheit**

**Moby Dick - Krankenstation**

Drei Tage hocke ich jetzt, den groß teil der Zeit allein, auf der Krankenstation. Ich kenne jede Ecke des Zimmers. Ich schließe die Augen. Links direkt neben dem Bett das Tischchen und dahinter dieses Vorhang Dings zum aufstellen ich öffne die Augen wieder... Haha recht gehabt! Wieder Augen zu. Rechts zweieinhalb Meter bis zur Tür links davon die Garderobe und davor der Tisch mit den zwei Stühlen. Augen wieder auf und... Bingo! Das Spielchen treibe ich schon seit ein paar lasse mich wieder in das Kissen sinken. Ich bin froh wenn Haruta nachmittags kommt um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Chichi kommt gerade für meinem täglichen Verbandswechsel und ich habe mich mittlerweile ganz gut mit dem neuen Doc angefreundet. Vor allem läuft er nicht mehr jedes mal knallrot an wenn er mich sieht. Er hat mir sogar schon die ein oder andere Geschichte über sich erzählt, wenn er hier ist. So habe ich erfahren wie er überhaupt dazu kam Arzt zu werden. Auf seiner Heimatinsel im East Blue ist er mit zwei Schwestern und fünf Brüdern aufgewachsen, die sich verständlicher Weise ständig irgendwelche Verletzungen zugezogen haben. Als zweit ältester war es seine Aufgabe mit auf die anderen aufzupassen. So hatte er sich bis zu seinem 18. Geburtstag schon gute Grundkenntnisse in Medizin angeeignet und entschied bei einem Arzt auf der Insel in die Lehre zu gehen. Scheinbar ist so was wie eine Uni in dieser Welt unbekannt... oder zumindest noch nicht erfunden! Nur die Geschichte wie er auf der Moby Dick gelandet ist will er mir nicht erzählen und er muss jedes mal ganz schnell irgendwo hin wenn ich mit dem Thema anfange. Ich habe mich entschieden ihm nicht weiter damit auf die Nerven zu gehen, denn schließlich braucht jeder seine kleinen Geheimnisse.

„Das sieht wirklich gut aus! Ich lasse den Verband ab und wenn sich bis morgen nichts verschlimmert können wir die Fäden ziehen!" beschließt der neue Doc und lächelt mir zu.

„Heißt das dann kann ich endlich hier raus?" Mir ist schon aufgefallen das in dieser Welt EINIGES etwas anders läuft und so scheinen Verletzungen hier auch schneller auszuheilen.

„Naja das kann ich nicht allein entscheiden, aber ich werde Doc Chewie fragen" Na nicht die Antwort die ich mir erhofft habe aber wenigstens ein Versuch. Der neue Doc der Moby Dick packt seine Sachen und ich bin wieder allein mit meinen Gedanken. Ich hatte viel Zeit nach zu denken und habe mit Haruta auch über die Geld Geschichte gesprochen. Sie sagte ich solle mir nicht zu viele Gedanken machen und hat mir am nächsten Tag eine Hose und ein einfaches Shirt mitgebracht. Die Sachen die ich auf Midori anhatte sind schrott. Aber ich habe darauf bestanden das Stück von dem Shirt, was ich benutzt habe um mein Bein ab zubinden, zu behalten. Auch wenn die Blutflecken selbst nach mehrmaligem Waschen nicht raus gegangen sind will ich es als Erinnerung behalten. Immerhin erlebt man nicht jeden Tag so ein Abenteuer und ich habe mit Sicherheit nicht vor das so bald zu wiederholen. Ich habe auch überlegt was ich Whitebeard sagen werde, denn auf kurz oder lang wird er mit mir sprechen wollen. Auch wenn mein Gehirn anfangs nicht begeistert war habe ich es überreden können das wir Whitebeard alles und zwar wirklich alles erzählen. Ich wage nicht den großen nach allem was er für mich getan hat anzulügen. Und dann werde ich sehen wie er reagiert, während ich so darüber nachgrüble was er mir alles antun könnte... ich muss heraus finden ob er wirklich nen Haustintenfisch hat... schaut ein bekannt grinsendes Gesicht durch das Bullauge.

„Hey Fischchen! Na bereit zum schwimmen?" und tatsächlich klettert Ace gerade von außen durch das Fensterchen in die Krankenstation.

„Du weißt schon das es eine tolle Erfindung gibt die nennt sich Tür!" grinse ich ihn an und er lacht.

„Türen sind was für Weicheier und außerdem..." er beugt sich zu mir und sein Grinsen nimmt jetzt 80 Prozent seines Gesichts ein.

„Fällt es auf wenn ich dich dadurch entführe!" Moment... was?

„Du willst..." Doch weiter komm ich nicht denn er hat mich schon über seine Schulter geworfen und schickt sich an aus dem Bullauge wieder raus zu klettern.

„BIST DU KOMPLETT DURCHGEKNALLT? Ace lass mich runter, das überleb ich nicht!" und tatsächlich als er schon mit einem Bein aus dem Bullauge geklettert ist, scheint ihm klar zu werden das ich in meinem Zustand zu keiner Kletteraktion in der Lage sein werde.

„Na gut dann eben die Langweiler Variante!" und er schleicht sich durch die Tür auf den Gang während ich immer noch wie ein nasser Sack über seiner Schulter baummel.

„Der Doc bringt mich um wenn er mitbekommt das ich weg bin" zische ich Ace zu. Obwohl ich ihn eigentlich anbrüllen wollte, habe ich es mir anders überlegt denn ich würde mir sonst wirklichen Ärger einhandeln.

„Psst sei leise sonst werden wir noch erwischt" Was fällt dem Feuerheini ein? Und ich lecke ihm über die Hand mit der er mir jetzt den Mund zu hält. Doch vollkommen unbeeindruckt wischt er sie an meiner Schulter ab und sieht verstohlen um die nächste Ecke.

„Wo willst du eigentlich mit mir hin?" frage ich ihn nachdem wir schon ein ganzes Stück tiefer in das Schiff gelaufen sind.

„Überraschung!" murmelt er leise und zwinkert mir zu. 3 Minuten später sind wir an einer kleinen Anlegestelle an der Außenseite der Moby Dick. Ace Striker wippt fröhlich vor uns auf dem Wasser und endlich lässt er mich runter. Die Anlegestelle liegt auf dem untersten Deck und ist wohl als Notausgang gedacht, denn neben Ace Striker liegen hier noch 10 andere kleine Boote.

„Das ist DER Striker!" ich komm aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus. Ich habe mir schon gedacht dass, das Ding hier irgendwo sein muss und nun schaukelt es fröhlich auf den Wellen vor mir.

„Und? Bereit für einen kleinen Ausflug?" fragt mich Ace der neben mir auf den Striker gehüpft ist und mir jetzt die Hand entgegenstreckt.

„Auf dem Teil? Klar und wie!" ich greife seine Hand und er platziert mich vor sich auf dem Sitz.

„Gut festhalten Fischchen nicht das du schwimmen gehst!" lacht Ace und lässt Flammen aus seinen Beinen schlagen und mit einem Ruck, der mich nach hinten rutschen lässt, setzt sich der Striker in Bewegung.

„Das ist ja der OBERHAMMER!" schreie ich den Wellen entgegen und der Wind peitscht mir ins Gesicht.

Der Himmel scheint mir heute besonders himmelblau und die Sonne scheint irgendwie heller als sonst.

„Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin?" ich drehe mich um und sehe in Ace rotes Gesicht. Erst jetzt merke ich das ich durch den Ruck beim Anfahren soweit nach hinten gerutscht bin das ich ihm beinah auf seinem Schoße sitze. SCHEIßE! Während sich mein Gesicht Erdbeerrötend rot färbt greife ich nach dem Sitz und ziehe mich von Ace weg ein Stück nach vorn. Was stimmt bloß nicht mir? Warum bitte springt mein Herz im Dreieck bei dem Kerl? Ich mein ich fand ihn ja ganz nett und seine Fähigkeiten sind schon ziemlich cool, aber eigentlich war ich ja schon immer irgendwie scharf auf... Zorro... dieser Muskelbepackte Schwertkämpfer mit seinem eisernen Willen... deswegen auch die Geschichte das ich Schwertkampf lernen will. Ich entscheide mich dafür die Klappe zu halten während der Striker weiter über das Meer saust. Nach zwei Minuten kommen wir zum stehen. Die Moby Dick liegt jetzt gut drei Kilometer hinter uns und schaukelt ruhig auf den Wellen. Jetzt wo wir angehalten haben scheint die Sonne stark und nur ein leichter Wind zieht über das Meer. Kleine Wellen schlagen gegen den Striker und ich fühle mich wie in einer Wiege hin und her geschaukelt.

„Und jetzt?" maule ich Ace an, vermeide aber weiterhin jeglichen Augenkontakt.

„ Warts ab!" erwidert er nur und kaum gesagt taucht direkt vor dem Striker... ist das... ein Wal? Und Tatsache taucht aus dem blauen Ozean vor uns der Rücken eines... ich glaub das könnte nen Blauwal sein... auf. Ich lehne mich zur Seite aus dem Striker um mir das Tierchen genauer anzusehen als ein paar Meter weiter eine Wasserfontäne aus dem Meer schießt.

„Das ist ne ganze Herde!" stelle ich fest und wende mich Freude strahlend an Ace.

„Und? Hat sich die Entführung gelohnt?" seinen Cowboyhut tief ins Gesicht gezogen grinst er darunter hervor.

„Aber sowas von! Das ist der Wahnsinn!" Ich wende mich wieder dem Schauspiel vor dem Striker zu und sehe jetzt überall große Wal -rücken und -flossen aus dem Meer auftauchen. Auch wenn die Riesen keinen Ton von sich geben, bin ich überwältigt.

„Können wir näher ran?" sehe ich Ace fragend an und kann mein Glück gar nicht fassen.

„Solang du mir versprichst nicht mit zu schwimmen" und er lässt die Flammen an seinen Beinen wieder aufleuchten. Die nächsten Minuten begleiten wir langsam mit dem Striker die 'Walherde' und ich schaffe es sogar einen anzufassen. Die Haut fühlt sich rau und kalt aber auch angenehm an. Ich habe das Gefühl den Puls des riesigen Meeresbewohners fühlen zu können. Wie ein Nachhal aus einer sehr, sehr viel älteren Welt. Nach einer Stunde ist das Schauspiel vorbei und die Wale tauchen tiefer in den blauen Ozean. Ich sehe ihnen solange nach wie ich kann.

„Wir sollten zurück! Der Doc läuft bestimmt schon im Dreieck und lässt das gesamte Schiff nach dir absuchen" meldet sich Ace. Wir haben die ganze Zeit kein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

„Natürlich! Scheiße! Das hab ich total vergessen!" und ich haue mir mit der Hand gegen den Kopf.

„Na dann gib mal Vollgas Herr Chauffeur!" Ich halte mich am Sitz fest, und Ace grinst. Durch den Striker geht ein doppelt so starker Ruck wie beim mal zuvor und wieder spüre ich seinen Oberkörper in meinem Rücken.

„DU SOLLST MICH ZURÜCK UND NICHT UMBRINGEN!" lache ich laut auf und auch wenn ich wieder knallrot bin macht das Ding einfach tierisch Laune.

„KANNST DU NOCH SCHNELLER?" schreie ich Ace entgegen der grinst und jetzt locker zwei ein halb Meter große Flammen aufleuchten lässt. Ich lasse zu das ich noch mehr an ihn gedrückt werde, durch das dünne Shirt spüre ich die Wärme seines Körpers im Rücken und seinen schnellen Herzschlag und als ich nach seinen Knien greife um mich richtig hinzusetzen wird das pochen noch einen Tick schneller. Was da zwischen uns ist? Ich weiß es beim besten willen nicht aber ich genieße es in seiner Nähe zu sein. Die schnelle Fahrt des Strikers verpasst mir einen Adrenalin kick und für meinen Geschmack viel zu schnell sind wir zurück auf der Moby Dick.

„FRÄULEIN DAS IST JA WOHL NICHT DEIN ERNST!" mit hochrotem Kopf schreit mich der Doc an. Ich stehe verlegen in der Tür. Ace hat mich davor abgesetzt und der Brandleger hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht als er gesehen hat das der Doc in meinem Zimmer ist. 'Na warte Freundchen, das gibt Rache!'. Chichi hilft mir zurück ins Bett.

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung was für Sorgen wir uns gemacht haben?" Doc Chewie schreit mich weiter mit puterrotem Kopf an.

„Ich... ich wollte nur eine kleine Luftveränderung!" leise spreche ich diese Worte aus und bereue es im nächsten Moment schon wieder.

„LUFT... LUFTVERÄNDERUNG? Ich glaub du hast hast sie nicht mehr alle! Überleg doch mal was alles hätte passieren können!" und auf einmal meldet sich Chichi.

„Aber Doktor verstehen sie sie doch. Sie ist seit drei Tagen hier und wollte einfach nur ein bisschen Seeluft schnuppern" tatsächlich hat er mich gerade verteidigt? Ich lerne immer mehr Seiten an dem ehemals Küchenjungen kennen, gute Seiten wohl gemerkt. Doc Chewie scheint sich wirklich zu beruhigen.

„Also schön! Wegen euch Jungspunden bekomme ich mehr graue Haare als mir gut tut. Jetzt zeig mir mal dein Bein" der Doc hat sich tatsächlich beruhigt und schaut sich jetzt mein Bein an.

„Du hast recht Chichi, die Heilung geht gut voran. Morgen ziehen wir die Fäden!" und klopft Chichi anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Und jetzt zu dir Fräulein!" Oh, oh jetzt geht's wieder los!

„Da du ja der Meinung bist hier schon wieder herumzuhüpfen... wirst du jetzt zum Käptn gehen! Chichi du begleitest sie und sorgst dafür das sie nachher wieder in Ihrem Zimmer ist" Och nööööö! Whitebeard hat Wind von der Sache bekommen? Na schöne Scheiße und wieder hinterlässt dein Eindruck bei dem großen nur das allerschlechteste. Chichi reicht mir die Krüken und wir machen uns zu Whitebeards Kajüte auf.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken der Doc war nur besorgt" sagt Chichi als wir außer Hörweite der Krankenstation sind.

„Und ich hab mitbekommen das Whitebeard dich heute morgen schon sehen wollte und da hat Doc Chewie gesagt er würde erst mal sehen wie es dir geht" erklärt er mir weiter.

„So ist das also! Ha, der hats ja echt Faustdick hinter den Ohren und ich dachte schon jetzt bin ich fällig!" ich muss lachen und Chichi stimmt mit ein. Ich brauche dieses mal zwar etwas länger zu Whitebeards Kajüte aber ich bin immerhin schon schneller als noch vor drei Tagen. Chichi verspricht draußen auf mich zu warten und ich betrete die Kajüte. Das übliche Energiesparlicht leuchtet und Whitebeard sitzt nachdenklich auf seinem Sessel/Thron Ding. Ich räuspre mich vorsichtig und der große lächelt breit als er mich sieht.

„Ava! Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen, wie geht es dir? Was macht das Bein?" Ich lasse mich auf einen Sessel fallen und lächle.

„Danke, danke sehr gut!" Ich erinnere mich als ich das erste mal hier war und wie viel Panik ich hatte. Natürlich habe ich noch immer mächtig Respekt vor einem der vier Kaiser der Meere, aber mir schlottern nicht mehr die Knie. Ich komme auch jetzt das erste mal dazu mich wirklich umzusehen. In Whitebeards Kajüte steht dieser Riesensessel und der auf dem ich sitze, aber außer sonst einem Tisch, zwei Stühlen und etwas das wie eine Leselampe aussieht ist der Raum ziemlich leer. Wo schläft der denn und so? Frage ich mich als mein Gehirn mich an etwas erinnert 'So Ava diesmal aber das wichtigste zuerst!' .

„Ich will mich bedanken! Sie haben nicht nur die Jungs geschickt um mich da raus zu boxen sie haben auch noch umgedreht und sind meinetwegen nach Midori zurück gekehrt und haben auch noch auf mich gewartet. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das jemals zurück zahlen kann." Ich schaue Whitebeard fest in die Augen und er lächelt mich liebevoll an.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken kleine Ava! Wir lassen niemanden unserer Familie einfach so zurück, wenn wir wissen das sie in Lebensgefahr schweben" Fam...Familie? Zählt er mich wirklich zur Familie?

„Und jetzt erzähl mal wie du eigentlich in diesen Schlamassel geraten konntest" ich atme tief ein und sammle meine Gedanken. Du hast es dir vorgenommen also halt dich jetzt auch dran!

„Ich muss mich als aller erstes bei ihnen entschuldigen" erkläre ich, und Whitebeard sieht mich mit großen Augen an. Jetzt komm schon krieg die Zähne auseinander!

„Ich war nicht GANZ ehrlich was meine Herkunft betrifft" und ich fange an zu erzählen und erzähle wirklich ALLES von dem Plan in meiner Welt, das Zugunglück und dem Spiegel, wie ich auf dem Marineschiff gelandet bin und was auf Midori passiert ist. Bei der Geschichte mit dem alten Bibliothekar huscht dem großen ein lächeln übers Gesicht doch ansonsten unterbricht er mich nicht ein einziges mal. Ich erzähle von Jimmy, den Baroque Agenten, unserer Flucht und der Rettung durch die Jungs. Draußen beginnt die Sonne unter zu gehen doch Whitebeard hört mir immer noch still und nachdenklich zu.


End file.
